


Эскорт

by batmenvera



Category: Troyler (Youtube RPF), Troyler - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmenvera/pseuds/batmenvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смогут ли они найти баланс между сексом и романтикой, или все останется так, как есть? Или же все рухнет из-за их боязни влюбиться друг в друга? Ау, где Трою не с кем пойти на "свидание" для его мероприятия в компании, а Каспар находит ему отличного... сопровождающего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

— Значит, ты говоришь, что у тебя на завтрашний вечер запланировано свидание? — протягивает Каспар, пытаясь разглядеть друга сквозь дымок, исходящий от чашки с кофе, и все еще ожидая ответа от Троя.

Трой оторвался от своего вспененного капучино, куда он только что насыпал немного подсластителя. Он постучал ложечкой по чашке, прежде чем положить ее на край блюдца, где совсем недавно лежали шоколадные печенья, что теперь у него в животе.

— Нет, ну, это не такое уж грандиозное мероприятие, верно? — он пожал плечами. — Я имею в виду, я ни с кем не встречаюсь на данный момент, и я не могу просто подхватить кого-то случайного на улице, да? — Трой махнул рукой в сторону окна, указывая на толпу людей, проходившую по залитому солнцем асфальту. Меллет точно знал, что этот разговор был только началом, так что он попытался намекнуть, что желает скрыться от этого.

У него с Каспаром сейчас был перерыв на работе, поэтому они нашли убежище в виде любимого кафе на углу офиса. У Меллета была скучная офисная работа в последнее время, однако у него были иные планы на жизнь, о чем он мечтал, будучи подростком, но, как выяснилось, деньги за аренду и еду не растут на деревьях. Музыкальная индустрия оказалась намного сложнее, чем Трой мог представить, но, несмотря на это и на отговорки родителей, он отправился на другой континент, чтобы осуществить мечту. Родители никогда не понимали этой необходимости так резко переехать и умоляли его остаться в Австралии, чтобы создать начальный фундамент для своего будущего и уже позже отправиться на поиски приключений.

Но Трой все равно хотел уехать, не понимая здравого смысла в их словах, пока не стало слишком поздно. Итак, к почти двадцати двум годам Трой начал признавать, что, возможно, его карьера не так интересна, но лучше так, чем вообще быть безработным. Работа в бухгалтерской фирме позволяла хотя бы иметь ужин на столе, и этого могло и не быть, если бы он задержался со своим мнением. Во всяком случае, он подружился с несколькими его коллегами, и Каспар был одним из самых надежных товарищей, несмотря на то, что тот подшучивал над его несуществующей сексуальной жизнью при любой возможности.

В любом случае, у кого есть силы на это свидание в ближайшие дни?

— На данный момент? — хмурясь, Каспар повторил слова друга, усаживаясь удобнее и с грохотом ставя чашку на блюдце. — Трой, последний раз, когда я слышал даже о твоем потенциальном трахе, — Трой нахмурился, услышав повседневное грубое слово, — был буквально сто лет назад.

Каспар сделал паузу, нахмурившись и глядя в потолок, о чем-то на мгновение задумавшись, после чего решил продолжить:

— На самом деле, не думаю, что видел тебя с кем-то после офисного Хэллоуина. И это? Семь месяцев назад? — вновь хмурясь, спросил он. — Что случилось с тем парнем?

Трой съежился в своем кресле, глядя на свои руки, что держали чашку, он пытался избежать встречи взглядов с Каспаром. Он не любил вспоминать о той ночи с Дэвидом из отдела ресурсов для людей. Трой был в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, поэтому не мог вспомнить, что произошло ни в ту ночь, ни после. Высокий, мрачный и задумчивый, казалось бы, просто пьяный Меллет, ищущий чего-то, пока не оказался небрежно целующимся с Бэтменом.

Или с Дэвидом, как оказалось на следующее утро понедельника. На трезвую голову и без костюмов Трой понимал, что, хотя Дэвид и хороший парень, но он… «не щелкал кнопкой». И под этим Трой имел в виду, что Дэвид, судя по короткой беседе во время ланча в тот же понедельник, мало понимающий, самый безвкусный человек, с которым он когда-либо говорил.

Меллет получал сообщения от Дэвида в течение недели после всего этого, прося его встретиться за чашечкой кофе или обедом, но Трой решительно не обращал на него внимания, слишком смущенный, чтобы хотя бы попытаться ответить. Дэвид доказывал слишком отчаянно, говоря Трою, что тот самый лучший мужчина, которого он только встречал и прочую чепуху. Нарываясь на него в холле, Трой быстро нырял в сторону, чтобы дойти аварийным путем до своего места. Каспар не переставал дразнить его еще много недель.

Надеясь избежать ответа на последний вопрос друга, Трой пожал плечами.

— Не понимаю, где здесь связь, — пробормотал он, почувствовав, как его щеки начинают краснеть, как и всегда, когда разговор скатывался на тему его сексуальной жизни или того хуже – на тему почти смерти на Хэллоуин.

Меллету было некомфортно обсуждать его интимную жизнь, но, конечно, он мог рассказать что-то Каспару. Южноафриканец был тем типом парней на одну ночь, которые после этого подробно рассказывают о талантах девушек, с которыми он встречался. Трой, наверное, проиграл бы в таком виде спорта. Если бы он был, конечно, то Каспар был бы обладателем мирового рекорда.

— Это все потому, что ты снова девственник. Это затуманивает твой разум, — с притворной серьезностью сказал Ли, и Трой фыркнул.

Через какое-то время Каспар склонил голову немного вниз, прежде чем продолжить более низким голосом:

— Но серьезно, Трой. Я знаю, что у тебя никого не было в этом плане, но я просто хочу, чтобы ты хорошо провел время завтра. Ладно?

Такое случается редко, но вообще, когда Каспар показал свою заботу, Трой был действительно очень благодарен, что они нашли друг друга. Каспар отличный друг и заступается за него, как старший брат, даже если он постоянно его поддразнивает.

— Я знаю, Кас, — со вздохом ответил Трой. — Просто я сам еще не знаю, с кем пойти на это завтрашнее свидание. — Трой провел рукой по волосам.

Мозг Троя уже довольно уставший, чтобы хотя бы спрашивать о ком-то. Единственные люди, которых он знал в Лос-Анджелесе, это его коллеги по работе, и он не собирался снова допускать подобную ошибку. Ох, еще он знал того маленького азиатского мужчину, что только что пробежал в магазин от своей квартиры, но у всего есть предел.

— И знаешь, осталось мало времени, — он медленно покачал головой.

Каспар потянулся за салфеткой в небольшой салфетнице на столе, вытряс одну и, как-то обреченно вздохнув, начал рассеянно складывать из нее что-то типа водной лилии. Меллет опустил глаза, хотя продолжал ждать ответа.

Через какое-то время, пока Каспар складывал оригами, он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, не отрываясь от своего дела:

— Почему бы тебе не позволить мне позаботиться об этом, милый?

Трой нахмурился, услышав такое обращение. Каспар отлично знал, что его друг ненавидит, когда его так называют, однако постоянно это делал. Он продолжил, игнорируя пыхтение Троя:

— Тебе нужно лишь сосредоточиться на своем внешнем виде завтра, а я попрошу кого-нибудь встретить тебя на месте, — закончил он, протягивая другу готовый бумажный цветок.

— Подожди, ты назначаешь мне свидание вслепую? — недоверчиво, словно его обидели, спросил Трой, смотря на цветок. Он ненавидит свидания вслепую.

Идея провести весь вечер с совершенно незнакомым ему человеком стояла последней в очереди. Он понятия не имел, как нужно себя вести с такими людьми, тем более в общественном месте. Некоторые говорили, что он застенчивый, но он предпочитал «осторожный», потому что нужно хотя бы немного узнать о человеке и посмотреть, можно ли ему доверять, прежде чем позволить приблизиться. Кроме того, никто и подумать не мог, что такой псих, как Каспар, сможет так близко подобраться к нему.

Но что-то из того, что говорил Каспар ранее, заставило Троя смутиться. Он действительно уже долгое время был один. Он ведь не может зачахнуть молодым в своей съемной квартире, совсем один, мечтая встретить кого-нибудь. Он знал, что это вряд ли произойдет с его стороны. Но и люди не просто так врезаются друг в друга осенью на рынке, покупая свежий салат или что-то такое смехотворное, как обычно в глупых романтических фильмах, что он любит смотреть. Не то чтобы он прям искал серьезные отношения, свою вторую половинку прямо сейчас, но все же. В любом случае, поскольку он не ходил на рынки в последнее время, чтобы купить овощей, его шансы были невелики.

— Образно выражаясь, да. Свидание вслепую, — Каспар кивнул. — Скажем так, я знаю людей, которые знают других людей, и я обещаю, ты не будешь разочарован.

Трой прикусил губу, размышляя над загадочными словами друга. Возможно, он мог бы попытаться, если ничего другого не будет, и если его южноафриканский друг сделает это лишь один раз.

Каспар ближе протянул свою руку к другу, показывая на свое рукоделие. С притворно-сладкой улыбкой и сузившимися глазами, Трой выхватил лилию и раскрошил ее.

Радость на лице Каспара тут же пропала, когда он увидел, как его произведение искусства развалилось в руках Троя. Он поднял голову, встречаясь с глазами Меллета, и гулко сглотнул. Трой надеялся, что доступно объяснил свое положение, когда сказал следующее:

— Поверить не могу, что соглашаюсь с этой сомнительной идеей, Каспар. Но если ты все испортишь или отнесешься к этому как к одной из своих дебильных шуток, клянусь всеми существующими богами, что в понедельник утром на каждой доске объявления всего офиса ты увидишь свои фотографии, где ты пьяный вдрызг седлаешь механического быка.

У Каспара округлились глаза.

— Ах, да, ты ведь понимаешь, о какой фотографии я говорю…— Трой не договорил и, угрожающе понизив голос, продолжил: — У меня есть на это право и я это сделаю. Все понятно?

— Блестяще, — Каспар понуро вздохнул и взял скрученный комок бумаги, он выглядел так, как когда кто-то сказал ему, что Рождества больше не будет.

— Отлично. Сейчас нам лучше вернуться к работе, иначе миссис Клайден снова будет думать, что мы заблудились в архивном подвале.

Трой поднялся со своего места, не оглядываясь на Каспара, безмолвно давая понять, что сегодня тот платит. Кофе чертовски хорошо влияет на Каспара сегодня.

Трой надеется, что завтра вечером не убьет его, и ему попадется кто-то, с кем можно будет вести вежливый разговор. Это единственное, о чем он просил, не более, не нужны какие-то бонусы.

Когда он выходил, колокольчик над дверью звякнул, и парень мысленно молился, чтобы бонусы все же были.

-х-

Трой нахмурился от раздражения, стоя посреди комнаты и смотря на себя в зеркало шкафа-купе от пола до потолка в его спальне, а его носки чуть ли не скрипели на ковре.

Громко пыхтя, он поднес к шее сначала левую, а потом правую руку, держа два разных галстука. Несколько минут он подносил их то вперед, то назад, пытаясь принять решение насчет лучшего для его костюма. Они оба черные, так что цвет не проблема, и оба подходили к темно-синей рубашке с длинным рукавом. Однако это сложный выбор, заводивший в замешательство.

Честно говоря, он даже еще не полностью одет, ибо слишком нервничает. Он знал, что будет переживать из-за этого свидания и уже пожалел о том дне, когда согласился с Каспаром почти на все это… это было вчера, но не важно.

Зная Каспара, за его дверью сейчас может вполне появиться клоун. Или стриптизерша в костюме ковбоя. Или шимпанзе с галстуком-бабочкой.

Он ничего плохого не думает о Каспаре, но все же надеется, что его вчерашняя угроза была самой худшей из худших. Но вообще, Трой даже не знает. Возможно, шимпанзе составит хорошую компанию.

Немного опомнившись, он снова сощурил глаза. Однако прежде чем он впал в истерику, чувствуя, что начинает закипать от злости, как в дверь позвонили, от чего он аж подпрыгнул.

Сначала он удивился, потом его сердце заколотилось от шока, позже переходя в дикую дробь, понимая, что за дверью стоит его сопровождающий на все ночное свидание. Он взглянул на часы над кроватью, что показывали уже почти шесть вечера, и, конечно, это как раз вовремя, учитывая, что мероприятие начнется в семь, и скоро начнутся пробки.

Глубоко вздохнув, Трой последний раз решительно посмотрел на себя в зеркало, после чего развернулся, выходя из своей спальни.

Он метался в коридоре, подбегая к двери и чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы посмотреть в глазок. Пришедший стоял спиной, у него были светлые волосы, и Трой нервно сглотнул, отступая назад. Его сердце бешено билось в груди, он сделал глубокий вздох, прежде чем повернуть ручку. Осторожно открывая дверь, он выглянул.

— Привет? — спросил он более странно, чем хотелось бы. Он звучал почти испуганно, и, в общем, что там насчет того, что первое впечатление обманчиво?

Мужчина напротив резко развернулся на пятках, и Трой застыл в нерешительной полуулыбке. Он… он, на самом деле, не плох. Вроде бы даже горячий, серьезно.

Глубокие голубые глаза в очках с темной оправой и уверенная ухмылка приветствовали его. Трой посмотрел ниже, замечая широкие плечи, на нем был черный блейзер поверх бордовой рубашки. Он усмехнулся. Трой, краснея, быстро отвернулся, но все же заметил теплый взгляд с искорками веселости.

— Трой? — спросил мужчина, приподняв бровь.

Трой кивнул, выглядя так, словно отряхивался, выходя из оцепенения и начиная что-то мямлить.

— А, да, это я, — ответил он, осознавая, как одинаково звучит. — А ты?

— Тайлер, — он протянул ему руку.

Жест казался немного формальным, но Трой, глядя Тайлеру в глаза, все же протянул руку в ответ, чувствуя, какая у того теплая ладонь.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Трой, улыбаясь, ибо такое дружелюбное лицо Тайлера немного заразно.

— Я тоже определенно рад знакомству, — мягко ответил Тайлер, широко улыбаясь, глядя на их соединенные руки, не пытаясь скрыть очевидные намеки.

Меллет почувствовал, что его щеки покраснели еще больше, и только сейчас начал осознавать, что пора бы уже освободить руку мужчины, снова поднимая голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Узкий.

Трой моргнул.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Узкий, — повторил Тайлер, кивая головой влево.

Трой в смятении посмотрел вниз, замечая по-прежнему не выбранный галстук.

— О, ты это имеешь в виду, — сказал он, улыбаясь. Он поднял руку выше, снова принимаясь выбирать.

Тайлер удивленно приподнял брови, наблюдая за ним, и Трой съежился, соображая, как, вероятно, глупо успел себя показать в первые же минуты.

Меллет освободил руку мужчины, потирая свою шею, и продолжил:

— Эм, да, я решить не могу…

Ухмылка Тайлера превратилась в теплую улыбку.

— Почему бы тебе не пригласить меня войти, и тогда я помогу тебе его завязать? — предложил он, протягивая руку, чтобы взять узкий галстук из руки парня. Шелковая ткань приятно выскользнула из пальцев Троя, и сейчас так уместно находилась в руках Тайлера.

Кашлянув, Трой кивнул.

— Да! Я имею в виду, конечно, заходи! — предложил он, снова глядя на улыбающегося Окли, и открыл дверь шире, предлагая зайти.

Трой не понимает, почему так уверенно, без зазрения совести, приглашает незнакомца в дом, но Тайлер как-то успокаивающе на него действует, развивая чувство безопасности, и, ну, он не похож на убийцу с топором, так что Трой может дать ему справедливый шанс. Кто же знал, что все будет так, у него в голове были сценарии развития их встречи куда хуже. Но Тайлер положил отличное начало знакомству, просто тем, что выглядит потрясающе.

Окли кивком принял приглашение и шагнул мимо Троя в коридор. Когда он проходил мимо, Трой на мгновение прикрыл глаза, слыша запах одеколона.

Он даже пах потрясающе.

Закрыв дверь, Трой прошел за мужчиной в квартиру, останавливаясь в центре гостиной, где Тайлер повернулся к нему лицом. Мужчина шагнул вперед и протянул руку, хватая один конец галстука за шеей Меллета, и немного поправил под воротник рубашки, проделывая несколько ловких движений пальцами.

— Этот вариант самый подходящий, — объяснил Тайлер, уверенно завязав галстук в «двойной Виндзор», — другой бы занимал слишком много места, создавая впечатление, что ты стройнее, чем на самом деле, — закончил он, фиксирую узел на горле Троя.

Меллет громко сглотнул, реагируя на близость руки Окли.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, — спасибо.

Тайлер поправил воротник и подмигнул ему.

— Не за что, красавчик.

Трой замер от такого неожиданного комплимента и закашлялся. Тайлер отступил назад, не переставая смотреть на парня, а Трой пытался придумать, что сказать.

— Итак, — начал он нерешительно, — это твое первое свидание? — спросил он, следуя за мужчиной, что уже обошел гостиную. Трой наблюдал, как тот разглядывал коллекцию пластинок на вертикальной полке у окна, прежде чем обернуться и взглянуть на него с приподнятой бровью.

— Не совсем, — ответил он с таким видом, что его слова звучали почти вопросительно. — Я был на многих свиданиях, знаешь, — Тайлер осекся, прежде чем повернуться и снова осмотреть квартиру Троя.

Меллет немного нахмурился. Нет, он не знал. Тайлер говорит так, словно свидания вслепую – нормальное явление?

— В самом деле? — спросил он, любопытство взяло верх.

Тайлер засунул руки в карманы и пожал плечами, двигаясь к небольшой коллекции статуэток смеющегося Будды.

— Да, я не первый раз с новым мужчиной на ночь, — неловко ответил он, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы лучше разглядеть статуэтки.

Затаив дыхание, он странно посмотрел на Тайлера, задаваясь вопросом, что Каспар приготовил на этот раз.

Тайлер милый мужчина, но есть что-то… странное… его уверенные манеры, бросающиеся Трою в глаза. Не говоря уже о таком странном ответе. На что именно Тайлер намекает?

Сделав глубокий вдох, Трой решил, что, прежде чем они проведут ночь вместе, ему нужно кое-что прояснить, чтобы избежать неловких моментов позже. Будет неудобно выставлять Тайлера за дверь, когда почти все уже идеально улажено, но все же он хотел огородить себя от опасности, пока они не ушли.

— Подожди, Каспар тебе сказал сопровождать меня на мероприятии компании, верно? — Трой сделал паузу, видя, как мужчина поворачивается к нему с другой улыбкой. — Это будет не настоящее свидание, — добавил он.

Все еще улыбаясь, Окли наклонил голову набок, смотря на парня с веселым, но слегка хмурым взглядом.

— Да, он это и сказал, — медленно ответил он, в голосе были нотки боли, но глаза словно смеялись.

Трой покраснел, понимая, как грубо звучал, надеясь, что не успел ничем оскорбить Тайлера.

Он уже собирался извиниться, когда Тайлер, случайно взмахнув рукой, продолжил:

— О, и если ты беспокоишься об оплате, то твой друг уже позаботился об этом.

Волна холода окатила Троя, и тот широко распахнул глаза.

— О-оплате? — он заикнулся; интересно, его опасения действительны?

Тайлер хмыкнул, словно над какой-то шуткой.

— Да, твой друг довольно щедрый парень. Думаю, тебе стоит купить ему ужин и билет на игру, или что-то такое в благодарность.

Блондин подмигнул ему, но Меллет до сих пор пытался понять, что тот имеет в виду, и повторил свой вопрос.

— Еще раз, — повторил он умоляюще, — оплачен?

— Да, именно. Он заплатил мне – агентству, я имею в виду, – достаточно, чтобы покрыть всю ночь и еще какое-то время, так что, я твой до завтрашнего обеда. Если я все еще нужен тебе?

С веселой улыбкой на губах Тайлер повернулся к нему, ухмыляясь, когда делал шаг вперед, снова сокращая расстояние между ними.

Трой инстинктивно отступил назад, и ухмыляющийся Тайлер на мгновенье остановился. Трой ничего не заметил, впрочем, сейчас все выходило из-под контроля.

— Т-ты хочешь сказать, Каспар нанял тебя в агентстве, чтобы ты остался со мной на ночь?! — недоверчиво спросил он, даже не пытаясь быть тише.

Он знал. Он, блять, знал. Каспар – покойник.

— Конечно! Я не «шлюха по вызову», если ты об этом, — сказал Тайлер, показывая кавычки в воздухе, прежде чем продолжить более мягким тоном, глядя в ноги, — я уже давно не работаю на улицах. — Он вздрогнул, словно вспомнив что-то неприятное.

— Прости, но я должен спросить; просто… какие именно услуги оказывает твое агентство?

Тайлер поднял голову и встретил обиженный взгляд Троя.

— Стой, твой друг не сказал тебе?

Трой затряс головой, боясь отвечать, видя уже знакомую ухмылку на лице мужчины.

— Хорошо. Попробую объяснить так, чтобы не испортить эти милые и невинные ушки, — медленно начал он. — Я работаю в агентстве, которое может предоставить одинокому человеку компанию на одну ночь. И если во время общения требуется что-то… — он помедлил, — _интимное,_ мы это выполняем, — плавно закончил Тайлер.

Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы его слова дошли до Троя, и когда это случилось, Меллет шумно выдохнул и покраснел до кончиков ушей. Он не мог поверить своим ушам.

— То есть, т-ты – шлюха? — пробормотал он, его сердце бешено заколотилось.

Тайлер сморщил нос и издал странный звук, показывая свое недовольство.

— Эскорт, пожалуйста, — ответил он убедительным тоном, и Трой ахнул, когда его догадки подтвердились. — «Шлюха» - последнее в списке. Я идеальный кавалер для свидания, временное любовное увлечение, просто увлечение, тайный любовник, секс-приятель… — он затих, делая шаг ближе к Трою.

А Трой был слишком заворожен речью Окли, что не мог среагировать на близость или осознать, что его рот немного приоткрыт.

Когда между ними осталась всего пара сантиметров, Тайлер прикусил свою нижнюю губу, а глаза метнулись к губам Троя.

— Клянусь, я буду самым лучшим сопровождающим, которого агентство только могло предоставить. Твой друг на самом деле очень удачлив, ибо позвонил в тот момент, когда я уже собирался уходить.

Он протянул руку и прикрыл рот Троя, прикладывая указательный палец к его подбородку. Меллет прерывисто выдохнул, и Окли быстро посмотрел на него, выдыхая лишь:

— Так какую роль ты хотел бы увидеть сегодня вечером? Уверен, я смогу удовлетворить любую твою потребность.


	2. Chapter 2

Тайлер продолжал смотреть на него пронзающим взглядом, но все же убрал палец с подбородка Троя и засунул руки в карманы. После такого яркого описания повисло тяжелое молчание, и Трой чувствовал, как бешено колотится его сердце, норовясь выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки.

Он собирается задушить Каспара. Медленно. Так, как ему захочется.

Каспар вообще может сделать что-нибудь по-человечески? Он просто нанял проститутку и попросил его пойти с Троем на свидание. Ой, простите. С эскортом. Трой бы закатил глаза, если бы не кипел от злости из-за своего чокнутого друга. Или просто он все еще парализован речью Тайлера.

В конце концов, Окли отвел взгляд, смотря на часы позади Троя, после чего откашлялся и вновь посмотрел на парня.

— Итак, что скажешь? Берем такси и валим отсюда или разбегаемся в разные стороны?

Однако Трой не совсем был готов ответить, все еще думая, как лучше убить своего друга. Он глубоко вздохнул и поднял один палец вверх.

— Не мог бы ты… извини, я на секунду? — голос Меллета немного напрягся, ибо он не хотел раскричаться в гневе прямо перед Тайлером. — Мне просто быстро позвонить нужно. Я скоро!

Губы Тайлера растянулись в этой чертовой улыбке, и мужчина кивнул:

— Конечно!

Развернувшись, Трой быстрым шагом направился в сторону своей маленькой кухни, доставая телефон из кармана и агрессивно вбивая код блокировки. Он пролистал список контактов и, найдя нужный, нажал на него, протягивая телефон к уху. Его щеки вытянулись, когда он дошел до кухни, облокачиваясь на шкафчики и нервно постукивая пальцами по столешнице.

— Ответь, ответь, ответь… — бормотал он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Гудки прекратились, и прозвучало ленивое «Приве-ет!».

— Ты что наделал, идиот? — жестоко прошептал Трой, выпрямляясь и отворачиваясь от дверного прохода.

— О чем ты? — усмехнулся Каспар.

— Ты точно абсолютный ублюдок, ты знаешь, о чем я! — ответил Трой, стараясь не повышать голос, ходя кругами в небольшом пространстве между плитой и мойкой. — Почему, блять, шлюха в моей гостиной?!

— Трой, он эскорт, — заметил Ли.

— И ты туда же… — простонал он и закрыл глаза, одной рукой протирая лоб.

— Эй! Я нанял его для твоего ночного свидания, потому что это единственный вариант, благодаря которому в конце вечера тебе может перепасть. Тебе нужно потрахаться, Трой. Иначе ты становишься занозой в заднице.

— Ничего подобного! — выкрикнул он. — И я не собираюсь спать со шл- эскортом только потому, что ты не прав. Кроме того, это незаконно! Меня могут арестовать! — прошипел он.

Внезапно вспомнив, что оставил незнакомца с сомнительной карьерой бродить в одиночку по его дому, Трой оторвался от шкафчиков и встал в проходе между кухней и гостиной. Он почувствовал, что его сердце как-то странно кольнуло, заметив Тайлера, который нашел его альбом с покемонами. Мужчина перелистывал страницы, широко улыбаясь.

Удивленно моргая, Трой отвлекся, видя чуть ли не детское счастье на лице блондина, но Меллета тут же отвлек голос Каспара.

— Нет, не арестуют, потому что ты ничего плохого не сделал. Тебе нужно только сходить на свидание, не больше. И да, ты превращаешься в занозливого, старого, скукожившегося кровопийцу, и я не могу смотреть на это сложа руки.

— Господи, — пробормотал Трой, смотря вверх и пытаясь совладать с собой.

— Слушай, все, что я прошу, это дать ему шанс, — умолял Каспар. — Не зацикливайся на том, кто он. Просто расслабься и постарайся хорошо провести время этим вечером! Тебе нужно повеселиться, не думая ни о каких сделках. В этом как бы смысл, — голос Каспара стал вновь раздраженным. — А теперь тащи свой зад сюда, иначе ты опоздаешь на вступительную речь!

Меллет покачал головой. Вот, снова он поддался на уговоры Каспара, однако в этот раз его слова были убедительны. Мужчина рассматривал коллекцию карточек, он стильно одет, выглядит уверенно и даже соблазнительно. Но стоя в гостинице Троя и поднося карточки к лицу, чтобы лучше разглядеть, он выглядел совершенно обычным человеком, совершенно не похожим на того, кто долгое время занимается в секс-бизнесе.

— Ладно, хорошо, — признавая поражение, вздохнул Трой. — Там увидимся.

Сбросив вызов, Трой еще несколько минут наблюдал за Тайлером прежде, чем выйти.

— Ты готов? — спроси он, засовывая телефон в карман.

Тайлер посмотрел на него сверху вниз и, улыбаясь, кивнул.

— Готов, если ты готов, красавчик! — воскликнул он. — И эта твоя коллекция потрясающая! — он поднял руку, показывая альбом с карточками.

— Эм, спасибо, — ответил Трой, отводя взгляд. Он взял свой бумажник со столика, где также лежали и ключи. Он помедлил, но все же добавил: — И, пожалуйста, не называй меня так.

Смешок заставил его посмотреть на Тайлера, который убирал альбом обратно в шкаф, на нижнюю полку, после чего Окли поднялся и встал рядом с ним.

— Но ты красавчик. Ничего не могу с этим поделать, — Тайлер мягко улыбнулся, смотря ему в глаза.

Трой снова чувствовал, что краснеет. Он покачал головой, отводя взгляд и пытаясь сдержать назойливую улыбку.

— Такси я заказал раньше, так что, вероятно, оно уже ждет нас снаружи. Идем.

Трой развернулся, хватая свой пиджак с вешалки в коридоре, после подходя к двери, открывая ее для Тайлера, выжидающе смотря на него.

Окли громко засмеялся над тем, как Трой игнорирует его комплименты. Он удивленно покачал головой, проходя мимо него.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Трой закрыл и плотно запер дверь за собой.

Эта ночь обещает быть долгой.

— х —

Благо, в такси было на удивление комфортно. Тайлер немного узнавал о нем, спрашивая о карточках с Покемонами, и они немного разговорились о любимых персонажах, обнаруживая взаимную любовь к Франшизе.

Дискуссия о Покемонах была в самом разгаре, когда водитель сбавил скорость, подъезжая к остановке. Когда Трой отстегивал ремень безопасности, то с удивлением заметил, что расплачивается Тайлер, после чего выходит из машины первый. Он вопросительно нахмурился, вытягивая шею, видя, как Окли оббегает машину. Дверь с его стороны открылась, и Тайлер отошел на шаг, давая возможность выйти.  
Трой молчал, прикусив губу, игнорируя все эти знаки внимания, как оплата такси и открытие двери для него. Он ступил на красный ковер, ведущий вверх по лестнице.

Французская дверь, ведущая в бальный зал, была открыта, и из зала доносились смех и звонкий шум.

— Я мог бы и сам заплатить, знаешь, — протянул Трой, глядя на Тайлера.

Окли пожал плечами, слегка наклоняя голову, и засунул руки в карманы; он мог бы сделать и больше.

— Я знаю, но мне вот захотелось, — ответил он, подмигивая. — Я должен быть твоей парой, верно? И это было только частью.

— Конечно. Действуем, как на свидании, — Трой нерешительно улыбнулся. — Потому что мы не хотим, чтобы они узнали, что я нанял Эскорта. Не хотелось бы этого допустить, — добавил он прежде, чем начать подниматься по ступенькам.

Тайлер шел рядом с ним, и Трой посмотрел на него, услышав тихое хихиканье.

— Не переживай. Я буду идеальным джентльменом и обещаю вести себя хорошо, — сказал он, взглянув на губы Троя, и Меллет еле сдержался, чтобы не облизать пересохшие губы. — Если обещаешь держать язык за зубами. Иначе это заставляет меня хотеть творить пакости прямо в этих кустах.

Трой думает, что пора уже привыкнуть к красному оттенку своего лица, судя по тому, сколько он смущался за сегодня. Никогда и ни с кем не было подобного раньше. И обычно он этого не понимал. Ему просто приходилось слушать красноречивые истории Каспара о том, как у одной из девушек он видел пирсинг в местах, не предназначенных для ювелирных украшений, хотя Меллету до этого вообще никакого дела. После представления всего этого, он решил не разговаривать с другом еще пару дней.

Однако в любом случае, простой флирт Тайлера покрывал его, как невинную невесту в брачную ночь. Не то чтобы именно эта аналогия подходила в данной ситуации.

Трой закатил глаза на слова Тайлера и на свою же реакцию. Ускоряя шаг, он быстро поднялся до открытой двери. Он услышал звонкий смех Окли позади него и после ритмичное постукивание ноги по ковру.

Ему хотелось улыбаться от ощущения крепкой руки Тайлера на своей спине. Меллет хорошо ориентировался внутри мраморного вестибюля, освященного мягким светом и хрустальными люстрами. Повсюду толпились мужчины и женщины, одетые в свои лучшие вечерние наряды, они болтали и смеялись, пока группы хорошо одетого персонала несли подносы, перегруженные канапе и шампанским.

— Воу, шикарно, не думаешь? — спросил Меллет, оглянув зал, после чего повернулся к Тайлеру, что только что подозвал одного из персонала. Девушка с темно-каштановыми волосами, завязанными в тугой пучок, приветствовала улыбкой и протянула напитки.

Тайлер взял два аккуратных бокала с подноса, кивнув девушке в благодарность, и протянул один бокал Трою.

— Конечно, — Окли улыбнулся и только после этого поднял напиток и наклонил голову немного в сторону парня. — За шикарную вечеринку!

Трой вежливо улыбнулся, чокаясь стаканами с Тайлером.

Как только он поднес бокал к своим губам, Тайлер наклонился ближе к его уху и прошептал:

— И за твою задницу в этих узких брюках.

Задыхаясь из-за недостатка воздуха, Трой закашлялся, и шампанское неприятно жгло горло. Все еще тяжело дыша, он уставился на свой бокал, не зная, чего еще ждать.

— Осторожно, — предупредил Тайлер, смеясь и аккуратно постукивая по спине Троя. — Иначе у меня возникает соблазн предложить что-то, чем ты еще можешь подавиться.

Широко распахнув глаза, Трой в недоумении посмотрел на Окли. Светловолосый мужчина снова усмехнулся, и Трой уже собрался спросить, не придется ли ему терпеть все сексуальные намеки всю ночь. Однако у него не хватило времени сформулировать свой вопрос, ибо он услышал, как кто-то позвал его.

— Трой, вот и ты! Рад, что ты все же пришел!

Трой узнает этот голос где угодно, поэтому он даже не удивился, увидев счастливого Каспара, когда он все же повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на друга, что был под руку с какой-то блондинкой.

Трой даже не улыбнулся ему, продолжая смотреть на своего «друга». Он теперь не совсем уверен насчет этого термина.

— Вижу, ты не один! — продолжил Каспар, поворачиваясь и невинно улыбаясь Тайлеру. — Привет, должно быть, ты Тайлер? Много слышал о тебе!

— Ну ты и… — бормотал Трой себе под нос, когда Каспар протягивал руку Тайлеру для рукопожатия.

Окли взял бокал в другую руку и протянул Каспару правую.

— Все верно! А ты, должно быть, Каспар, — он улыбнулся. — Приятно, наконец, познакомиться с тобой.

Меллет переступил с ноги на ногу, он не уверен, что ему нравится этот разговор, словно он и Тайлер знакомы уже далеко не час. Даже если они и договорились вести себя, как на настоящем свидании, нет необходимости красоваться перед Каспаром.

— Честно говоря, я просто рад, что Трой выполз из подполья и снова начал разговаривать с людьми. Господь знает, как ему это нужно! — усмехнулся Ли, подмигивая другу.

— Ох, прекрати, ладно? — Трой закатил глаза.

Тайлер усмехнулся и повернулся, глядя на Троя, игнорируя его протесты.

— В таком случае, я польщен тем, что я его сопровождающий.

О нем тут говорят так, будто его самого здесь нет, и только Трой решился попросить остановиться, как Тайлер приблизился и обнял его. Он наклонился и прежде, чем Трой успел что-либо возразить, Тайлер закрыл глаза и аккуратно поцеловал его в уголок рта.

Он не мог двигаться из-за обнимающей руки Тайлера, и это не значит, что он не пытался.

Он не был готов для поцелуя. Он бы никогда на это не согласился, ни на какие поцелуи.

Трой почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло от гнева, на этот раз — на Тайлера, на его раскрепощенность действий. Когда Тайлер немного отодвинулся, глядя на него своими голубыми глазами и смеясь, Трой покачал головой и грозно посмотрел на него.

— Никогда больше не пытайся поцеловать меня, — медленно сказал он.

Улыбка пропала на губах Тайлера, и он, хмурясь, вглядывался в грозное лицо Меллета. После всего, что было, Окли начинает осознавать, что Трой имел в виду его бизнес, поэтому он кивнул и убрал свою руку.

— Хорошо. Никаких поцелуев. Усвоил, — ответил Окли, и его кокетливость исчезла вместе со словами. Он повернулся к Каспару, который с любопытством наблюдал за ними.

— Значит, ты не отсюда? — с вежливой улыбкой Тайлер обратился к южноафриканцу.

— Что меня выдало? Это не мой акцент? — Каспар засмеялся.

И с этим Тайлер и Каспар провалились в легкую беседу, обмениваясь вопросами и рассказами, что крутились вокруг того, как Каспар нашел свое место в ЛА. Блондинка извинилась и ушла в дамскую комнату, что была слева от Троя. Ему оставалось безучастно наблюдать за тем, как его друг и его же… эскорт тесно общались.

Он просто был потерян в своих мыслях, отстраненно слыша голоса. Он потягивал напиток и еще раз оглядел толпу. Трой не чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что сказал Тайлеру. Пока флирт не стал слишком возмутительным, он провел черту. Он считал, что поцелуи — это слишком личное, чтобы целоваться с кем-то, чья профессия включает в себя секс с кем угодно, кто заплатит достаточно хорошо.

После Фиаско с Дэвидом (он придумал термин после того, как это произошло) Трой решил, что предпочел бы сохранить что-то интимное, что-то действительно значимое. И это не должно произойти с кем-то, как Тайлер. Ведь он в буквальном смысле продал свое тело для выживания, и, как следствие, близость с ним вне игры.

Так почему же Трой чувствовал себя до ужаса отвратительно, когда Тайлер отвернулся от него, а на его лице пропало все веселье? Трой в самом деле обидел его? Тайлер здесь только для того, чтобы сымитировать свидание. По крайней мере, они так договаривались. И пока Трой не ответил, будет ли у них вечер заканчиваться чем-то вроде секса, флирт Тайлера, безусловно, может охватить его, и Трой согласится на продолжение.

Не так ли?

— Вообще-то, Трой тоже родился в Южной Африке!

Трой был вытянут из своих мыслей при упоминании его имени, и он посмотрел на Каспара, не понимая, о чем они говорили, ибо так ничего и не слышал до этого. Блондинка сумела найти дорогу обратно, и она встала рядом, также ничего не понимая, но, во всяком случае, она вообще еще ни слова не сказала.

— Что? — озадаченно спросил он.

— Я сказал Тайлеру, что ты тоже из Южной Африки, — ответил Ли, и краем глаза Трой заметил, что Тайлер в изумлении повернулся к нему.

— Правда? — спросил он. — Но ты не говоришь, как Каспар?

Трой взглянул на Тайлера, и, честно, он рад снова видеть расслабленного Окли.

— Это потому, что он вырос в Австралии, — ответил Ли.

— Ох, — Тайлер ухмыльнулся, — вот откуда этот горячий акцент, — он пошевелил бровями.

Меллет с облегчением вздохнул, радуясь, что Тайлер снова вернулся к своему обычному поведению, и Трой не мог скрыть смущенную улыбку.

— Ну, нам лучше найти и занять свои места, — ответил он и, стремясь скрыть свою улыбку, зашагал в сторону правого бального зала.

Каспар и Тайлер хмыкнули, но все же последовали за ним, но как только они зашли в другой зал, Трой неожиданно остановился и повернулся к Каспару.

— Стой. Ты ведь занял место для Тайлера, верно?

Каспар протянул руку и похлопал его по плечу.

— Не волнуйся. Я убедил начальство поставить «плюс один» к твоему имени, когда ты уже ушел с работы. Она была против сначала, но все-таки поняла, что не может устоять перед моим шармом, — Каспар сделал вид, что стряхивает воображаемые пылинки с пиджака.

Меллет облегченно вздохнул и тут же почувствовал чью-то руку на спине. Он немного напрягся, когда Тайлер наклонился ближе, ибо теперь знает, чего ожидать, когда это уже произошло.

— Ах, это так мило с твоей стороны — подумать обо мне, — пропел Окли.

— Заткнись, — прорычал Трой.

Тайлер громко рассмеялся и пошел за ним, когда Меллет развернулся и потопал искать свои имена на карточках, а хихикающий Каспар с девушкой шли позади.

В конце концов они нашли свои места, размещенные вокруг одного из круглых столов, к слову, как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть познакомиться с двумя супружеским парами среднего возраста перед тем, как началась вступительная речь генерального директора. Молчаливый аукцион был объявлен, и после ответного слова и аплодисментов директор спустился со сцены, как раз подали ужин. За их столом было небольшое затишье, когда они ели, и только изредка обмениваясь вежливыми комментариями насчет качества еды.

— Итак, скажи мне, Трой, давно ты и Тайлер вместе? — одна из дам за столом — Марсия, спросила Меллета с пытливой улыбкой.

Ее муж, Стивен, подтолкнул ее локтем, стыдливо бормоча ее имя себе под нос.

— Что? — она повернулась к мужу и с удивлением нахмурилась, — они милая пара! Ты знаешь, как я помешана на любви молодых!

Трой распахнул глаза, услышав слово на букву «л», после чего повернулся к Каспару, услышав, как тот хмыкнул.

— Да, голубки, как давно вы вместе? — Каспар усмехнулся, невинно хлопая ресницами и улыбаясь Трою, словно кошка, поймавшая канарейку.

Трой сощурил глаза, надеясь, что его угрожающий взгляд дойдет до него и, когда Каспар лишь подмигнул в ответ, Трой боролся с соблазном показать ему средний палец. Однако Марсия все еще терпеливо ждала ответа, и Трой повернулся к ней, пытаясь придумать правдоподобную историю того, как он познакомился с Тайлером.

— Ну, мы… честно говоря, мы не-

— Мы встретились совсем недавно, на самом деле.

Трой быстро повернул голову в сторону Тайлера, что так мило улыбался Марсии, и Трой гадал, что же он задумал на сей раз, мысленно моля наблюдать его за словами. Он слегка подпрыгнул, почувствовав, как рука Тайлера легла на его ладонь, что была на белой скатерти между тарелок. Он посмотрел вниз, на руки, после чего поднял взгляд, смотря на Тайлера, который в свое время повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Троя.

— И с тех пор я не могу отпустить это видение, — добавил Тайлер, и улыбка на его губах стала мягче.

— Понимаешь, Стивен? Они такие милые! Ох, помню я, когда ты так же смотрел на меня! — проворковала она, подталкивая мужа в бок.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Я и сейчас так же смотрю! — Стивен с негодованием усмехнулся. Они долго о чем-то спорили, как обычная супружеская пара, после чего повернулись ко всем, принимаясь рассказывать, как они впервые встретились.

Трой по-прежнему был сосредоточен на Тайлере и, тем не менее, он благодарен ему за то, что смог сохранить все в секрете, ответив коротко и немного расплывчато. Он умудрился сказать правду, не сказав при этом слишком много и не выдумывая какие-то замысловатые истории, за которыми им бы приходилось следить на протяжении всей ночи. Единственное, что он не одобрял – то, что Марсия назвала их парой.

Меллет почувствовал, что снова краснеет, когда рука Тайлера закрутилась вокруг его, Трой пытался не прожечь дыру, и снова ушел в раздумья.

Конечно, Тайлер обаятелен, хорошо выглядит, имеет неоспоримую сексуальную привлекательность, и Трою все сложнее не принимать его комплименты близко к сердцу. Единственная проблема с такими людьми, как Тайлер, это то, что ты никогда не узнаешь, говорит ли он искренне или же это все профессиональные уловки.

И сейчас он позволял себя втянуть во все это, Трой даже физически чувствует, как его сопротивление рушится, ибо он начал задаваться вопросом, в самом ли деле слова Тайлера имеют такое огромное для него значение.


	3. Chapter 3

Рука Троя под его ладонью — теплая. Он мог чувствовать тихое сердцебиение через кожу, Тайлер сжал руку, надеясь сделать это ободряюще, и при этом по-доброму улыбаясь.

Он и не думал лгать, использовав слово «видение», чтобы описать Троя. Человек, сидящий рядом с ним — великолепен. У него нежное, но сильное лицо, острый подбородок и высокие обрамленные скулы, пухлые розовые губы и самые синие глаза, которые Тайлер когда-либо видел. Он сразу понял, что ему нравится, когда Трой обращает на него внимание, ибо только так он может непрерывно смотреть в его глаза, вот как сейчас.

Трой мог бы запросто быть героем книги, его личность сдержанная — осторожная, он не позволяет себе расслабляться. Конечно, это не удивительно, ибо, как оказалось, Трой даже не был в курсе, что пойдет на свидание с кем-то, как Тайлер.

Разбираясь, каким именно эскортом он должен быть для Троя, Тайлер действовал, как обычно, говоря всякие комплименты прежде, чем предложить клиенту те услуги, которые агентство не рекламирует в связи с юридическими причинами. Он без особых усилий говорил все это, это как вторая натура, помощник, вызывающий доверие у клиентов. Дополнительная плата от оказания сексуальных услуг это обычно то, чего Тайлер добивается, при условии, что клиент не ужасный. Он знал на горьком опыте, ибо немало таких людей уже встречал, он может видеть таких за милю, чтобы увернуться от их попыток начать разговор. Конечно, когда они с Каспаром договаривались, Тайлер согласился провести полную ночь с Троем, получив за это немного сверху. Однако Каспар не предупредил, что сам Трой не в курсе всех этих планов.

Внезапно перед глазами появилась тарелка, резко выводя Тайлера из раздумий. Он моргнул, какое-то время находясь в замешательстве прежде, чем понял, что слишком долго пялится на парня рядом с ним; неловко. Тайлер почувствовал, что Трой вытянул свою ладонь из-под его, и когда он перевел взгляд на парня, тот возился с салфеткой на коленях, а легкий румянец покрывал его щеки. Трой откашлялся и осторожно поднял голову, глядя на еду, что стояла перед ним, и, заканчивая эффектно, он взял столовые приборы, начиная есть нежную телятину.

Окли чувствовал, что его улыбка становится шире от того, каким замечательным становилось его «свидание». Он взял бокал темно-красного вина, потягивая его, после чего ставя рядом с тарелкой. Мысли снова начали затуманивать все разговоры вокруг.

Конечно, ошеломленная реакция Троя была вполне объяснима. Тайлер привык к этому. Все же его профессия тащит за собой тяжелое клеймо. Но видя, как до Троя дошло, кем Окли работает, и то, как его отношение к нему мгновенно изменилось, Тайлер почувствовал какое-то разочарование.

Он чувствовал, как Трой нервничал, открывая Тайлеру дверь, и как сейчас он только закатывает глаза и кидает пренебрежительные замечания. Хотя Тайлер все еще замечает того Троя, у которого щеки мгновенно покрываются румянцем. Именно такая реакция парня вкрадывалась Тайлеру, шепча, что это слишком заманчиво, чтобы не принять вызов. Это заинтриговало его, заставляя делать ему комплименты как можно чаще, несмотря на протесты Троя. И также это заставляло его с нетерпением ждать — надеяться — что Трой позволит ему остаться по совсем другим причинам. Тайлер мысленно улыбнулся, аккуратно протыкая одну из миниатюрных картофелин, что лежали на тарелке. Все, что ему нужно сделать — проявить обаяние и надеяться, что Трой даст ему шанс прежде, чем они расстанутся.

Хотя ему нужно быть осторожным. Трой — беда. Ему придется приложить немало усилий, чтобы понять хоть какие-нибудь намеки от парня. Нет никакого способа узнать, чем закончится эта ночь, но Тайлер будет очень жалеть, если Трой не будет стонать его имя, так что Окли нужно хорошенько постараться. Или хотя бы поцеловать его должным образом прежде, чем закончится ночь. Он будет позже думать над тем, почему это так важно для него.

— х —

Звонкие звуки джаза наполнили воздух, когда заиграл оркестр, и часть гостей уже парами танцевали на танцполе, установленном в другой стороне бального зала. Изредка потягивая вино, Тайлер и Трой прохаживались по залам, рассматривая экраны, показывающие разные призы аукциона.

Оставшаяся часть ужина была наполнена легкими беседами между Тайлером и другими гостями. Однако Трой оставался тихим, отвечая только на прямые вопросы, ничего не добавляя, если не требовалось. Тем не менее, Тайлер чувствовал себя, как дома, словно он был социальным хамелеоном.

Поддерживать разговор с кем-то, кто говорит о личном, было сложно даже для Тайлера, поэтому дамочка ушла, когда он начал молча кивать, и скоро он и Трой остались вдвоем. Однако не было неуютно. Они все еще изредка обменивались комментариями по поводу выставляемых предметов на аукционе.

Небольшая улыбка не пропадала с лица Тайлера, когда он замечал, как Трой украдкой на него поглядывает, вероятно, думая, что Тайлер не замечает. Он знает, что у Троя уже руки чешутся узнать больше, особенно о его профессии, и забавно наблюдать, как Трой каждый раз пытается собраться с духом и начать, несомненно, неловкий для него разговор. Окли мог практически видеть, как в его голове крутятся колесики.

Как только на дисплее перестали показывать самые дорогие предметы, Тайлер кивнул в сторону бара, молча спрашивая Троя, не хочет ли он еще выпить. Трой кивнул, следуя за Окли, они протиснулись сквозь две группы гостей и оказались перед баром. Меллет взял бокал белого вина, а Тайлер налил себе еще красного.

— Ладно, просто соберись уже и спроси у меня, — сказал Тайлер, решив покончить с этим молчанием. Трой щурился от света и посмотрел на него в замешательстве.

— Спросить тебя о чем? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос, после чего отпил из своего бокала

Тайлер не мог не заметить, как Трой провел языком, собирая остатки вина в уголках губ.

— О том, как я зарабатываю на жизнь, — ответил он, поднимая голову и нежно улыбаясь.

Трой откашлялся и оглядел зал, после чего начал рассеянно смотреть себе под ноги.

— Каспар сказал мне не сосредотачиваться на том, кто ты, что я и пытаюсь делать.

Тайлер усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Как вежливо с твоей стороны, но я, правда, не возражаю, — он ждал, пока Трой снова взглянет на него перед тем, как продолжить. — Давай, спроси меня, я знаю, ты хочешь этого.

Кажется, немного подумав, Трой кивнул головой.

— Ладно. Только давай отойдем в более уединенное место, — сказал он, многозначительно кивая на суетливую обстановку вокруг них.

Тайлер не мог сдержать ухмылки, и он уже чувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Мне нравится, красавчик, — он был приятно удивлен, что Трой проигнорировал это, ибо пытался найти уединенное место. Он ничего не сказал. Прогресс.

Трой повел их куда-то в сторону, вдоль стены, где свет был приглушенным. Тайлер повернулся к нему лицом и выжидающе на него посмотрел. Меллет поднял руку, потирая шею, словно размышляя, с чего начать.

— Ладно, итак, эм… как давно ты этим занимаешься?

Тайлер небрежно оперся плечом о стену, запихивая одну руку в карман.

— Восемь лет или около того, — ответил он, пожимая плечами и замечая, как брови Троя тут же поднялись от удивления.

— Восемь лет?! — ошеломленно переспросил он. — Стой, сколько тебе?

Тайлер усмехнулся из-за реакции Троя.

— Недавно исполнилось двадцать восемь.

Трой нахмурился.

— Так тебе было двадцать лет, когда ты начал? Так долго… — он умолк. — Будешь заниматься этим всю оставшуюся жизнь?

— Мне было семнадцать, на самом деле. И нет, я не планирую, но я также пробовал другие работы на какое-то время. Ни одна из них не была подходящей, так что, эта работа мне более удобна на данный момент.

Трой нахмурился еще больше и снова взглянул на Окли.

— Но как ты дошел до такого? Не думаю, что это то, о чем ты мечтал в детстве.

Такой вопрос застал Тайлера врасплох, и он наклонил голову, смотря на свой бокал.

— Вау, — усмехнулся он, он знал, что его смех прозвучал странно, но все же продолжил смотреть на бокал с вином в его руке. Рассеянно взбалтывая жидкость, он все же продолжил. — Вопросы быстро набирают откровенность, я смотрю!

Он все еще был сосредоточен на своем стакане, пытаясь подобрать слова для ответа. Тайлер обычно никому не позволял вдаваться в подробности его прошлого, но сейчас он готов был поделиться самой «малостью» с Троем. Окли чувствовал, что тот этого хоть немного, но заслуживает, хотя Тайлер сам не знает, почему.

— Ты не обязан отвечать, — негромко добавил Меллет.

Окли покачал головой и немного повернулся в сторону, глядя на тех, кто смеется и танцует справа от них. Он посмотрел на пару, что двигались в такт музыке, они были так близко друг к другу и выглядели довольными и счастливыми.

— Мой отец застал меня с подругой со школы, когда мы дурачились в моей комнате. Словно весь ад вырвался на свободу, и тогда я убежал из дома. Деньги нужно было где-то брать, поэтому я нашел выход в проституции. Или так, или наркотики.

Окли, наконец, снова посмотрел на Меллета, что наблюдал за ним с сочувствием, нахмурив брови. Тайлер улыбнулся, чтобы попытаться разбавить мрачную атмосферу, что окружила их.

— Вечно в пути — вот что стало моим образом жизни. Это было так давно, и так много времени прошло с тех пор.

Однако хмурость так и не пропала с лица Троя. Это только добавило мрачности всему, что Тайлер только что сказал. Тайлер вздохнул, желая убедить Троя, то он ничего не мог сделать, Трой выглядел обеспокоенным, и Тайлер пытался смотреть спокойно.

— Смотри. Секс — это то, что я знаю. Секс – это, то, чем я могу заниматься хорошо. Есть некая… безопасность — власть – то, чем я обладаю, ибо у меня достаточно опыта, чтобы не позволить кому-то управлять мной. Я могу показаться холодным тебе, но я занимаюсь этим так долго, что у меня нет проблем с отношениями, все по-деловому. Веришь или нет, мне нравится делать то, что я делаю.

Тайлер отпил немного вина, встречаясь взглядом с Троем, и тот кивнул, после чего тоже поднес бокал к губам. Трой стал хмуриться немного меньше, и Тайлер ждал, пока парень соберется с мыслями.

— Каких людей ты обычно… хм… встречаешь? — спросил Трой. Он спросил нерешительно, и Тайлер благодарен, что он пытается узнать столько, сколько ему позволят. Тайлер понимает, что сам позволил Трою спрашивать о чем угодно, и Окли сам с легкостью рассказывает о чем-то важном, более глубоком, и его это бесит. Но он предпочел бы не думать об этом сейчас. Не тогда, когда он действительно наслаждается этим. Уверенно улыбнувшись, он расслабленно откинулся к стене, скрещивая лодыжки.

— В основном пожилые мужчины, нуждающиеся в компании, чтобы облегчить на минутку их одиночество, — заявил он, как ни в чем не бывало, снова смотря на Троя. — На самом деле, я был у такого, пока меня не поставили с кем-то моложе меня, — Тайлер не мог не подмигнуть Трою, и он не разочаровался, увидев слабый румянец, расцветший на острых скулах парня.

— Несколько раз даже бывал с женщинами, — продолжил Тайлер, — но это происходит не часто. Мои предпочтения явно рекламируются по отношению к мужчинам. — Он оглянул толпу, о чем-то на мгновенье задумавшись. — Затем, есть неопределившиеся бисексуалы, потонувшие дома с женой и детьми, желающий получить стояк, ради чего идет в душ после школьного матча по футболу. Некоторые из них уже замужем. Но не мне судить их неверность. Я там для того, чтобы они заплатили мне за хорошо проведенное время, — Тайлер ухмыльнулся.

Он уже хотел повернуться к Трою, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию, как его взгляд остановился на ком-то в центре комнаты, он прищурился, но позже гости немного разошлись. Не было никакого сомнения, что это знакомый ему человек. Он не мог не усмехнуться, заметив иронию. Это как если бы его слова волшебным образом становились реальностью. Он поднял руку, указывая в сторону — Себастьян Причард.

— Кстати говоря, один из них сейчас здесь, — хихикнул он. Тайлер смотрел на мужчину, пока не заметил, как Трой, следуя его направлению, тоже посмотрел на него.

Мужчина, одетый в строгий серый костюм, с аккуратно подстриженной бородой, охватывающей его подбородок и немного над верхней губой, а его волосы были зачесаны назад. Несомненно, Себастьян привлекательный мужчина, он улыбнулся, приобнимая беременную девушку, что болтала с двумя пожилыми парами. Женщины окружили ее, глядя на ее живот.

Тайлер услышал смешок от Троя, а Себастьян, очевидно, потеряв интерес к разговору, поднял бокал и немного отпил прежде, чем оглядеть толпу.

— Ты шутишь, — выдохнул Меллет, не веря своим глазам.

Тайлер еще шире усмехнулся, когда Себастьян, смеясь над чем-то, посмотрел в свой бокал, а потом поднял голову и замер, очевидно, тоже узнавая Тайлера.

— О, я далек от шуток, детка, — протянул Окли, не сводя глаз с мужчины.

— Мистер Причард племянник генерального директора! — прошипел Трой в его сторону, слишком шокированный, чтобы заметить, как Тайлер его назвал. — Он собирается занять место, когда старик уйдет на пенсию!

— Как бы то ни было, я никогда не забываю лица. Просто скажу, что мистер Причард и я давно закрыли сделку. — Тайлер пожал плечами, продолжая пристально наблюдать за мужчиной, чье лицо стало красным, что жутко не соответствовало его фиолетовому галстуку. Тайлер поднял бокал в его сторону в знак приветствия, подмигивая и ухмыляясь.

— Он не может быть геем, — протестовал Трой, — рядом его невеста!

Тайлер фыркнул и закатил глаза, после чего посмотрел на Меллета.

— Пожалуйста! С именем Себастьян? Он такой же гей, — ответил он прежде, чем нагнуться и протянуть: — и знаешь, он постоянно называл меня папочкой.

Снова хихикая, заметив, как Трой еще раз нервно выдохнул, Тайлер повернулся к мужчине, видя, как тот, взяв невесту под руку и вежливо улыбнувшись окружающим, скрылся в толпе гостей.

— Дерьмо, — выругался Трой, и Тайлер резко к нему повернулся, видя, как тот схватил голову, уставившись в пол и, кажется, начиная паниковать. — Черт! Он заметил меня с тобой! Блять!

— Да не, — приподняв брови, пробормотал Тайлер. Он наклонил немного голову, делая глоток вина.

Кажется, Трой даже не услышал его, ибо продолжал психовать, прикрывая рот рукой, из-за чего его слова стали немного приглушенными, после чего он, широко распахнув глаза, посмотрел на Тайлера.

— Он знает тебя. Он знает, кто ты, и сейчас он увидел меня с тобой, и боже мой-

Тайлер закатил глаза.

— Ты можешь успокоиться? — попросил он, оглядываясь на Троя. — Ты и в самом деле думаешь, что он рискнет подвергнуть себя опасности, показав, что знает меня? Расслабься. Ты в порядке.

Когда Трой продолжал качать головой, Тайлер мягко взял его запястье, отодвигая от губ.

— Перестань беспокоиться, — протянул он мягко, — даже если он и заметил нас, то он сам паникует, так что не думаю, что он расскажет.

Трой скептически приподнял бровь, и Тайлер выпустил его руку, обнадеживающе кивнув. Трой сделал глубокий вдох, расслабляя плечи, после чего медленно выдохнул. Все это выбило его из колеи, оставляя неприятное ощущение в груди, и после такой бурной реакции Тайлер решил попробовать поднять ему настроение.

— Знаешь, он был такой шлюхой и вообще умолял меня трахнуть его в ту же минуту, как я шагнул за дверь. Просто факт, — добавил он, — что это первое «свидание», где мне не нужно избегать постоянных ощупываний. Даже если я сам это делал только что. Вообще-то, это хорошая мелочь, — рассмеялся он.

— Это не свидание, Тайлер, — быстро заметил Трой, становясь уже предсказуемым.

Тайлер замолчал, уставившись на парня.

— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил он. — И не дай Бог, ты позволишь нам обоим забыть это. — Он знает, что Трой не подразумевает ничего личного, но это начинает немного раздражать, как будто тогда совершенно другой человек открыл перед ним дверь.

— Ты серьезно собираешься сердиться на меня за то, что я не позволяю думать, что это настоящее свидание? — сказал Трой, немного повышая голос и хмурясь.

— Нет. — Ответил Тайлер, чувствуя, что его пульс учащается. — Но меня начинает раздражать, что ты не отпускаешь свои мысли, которые не позволяют тебе расслабиться. Я не трону тебя, как бы сильно мне не хотелось.

«И, черт, мне хотелось бы», мысленно добавил он. Он до странного удивился, заметив, как у Троя округлились глаза из-за его внезапно наглого тона. Трой казался по-настоящему добрым человеком, но порой ему нужен бодрящий душ.

— Независимо от того, как мы оба смотрим на это, между нами даже нет преград. Нравится мне это или нет, но командир здесь ты. Единственное, о чем я хочу тебя попросить, это забыть о том, кто я, и позволить себе самому расслабиться.

— Ты говоришь, как Каспар, — протянул он, специально растягивая слова, словно пытаясь показать, как ему скучно, будто он только что не краснел от злости.

— Он умный человек, — небрежно добавил Тайлер.

Меллет раздраженно простонал.

— Ладно, смотри. Ты в самом деле ждешь, что мне все это покажется нормальным, и я ни с того ни с сего проведу ночь со шлюхой?

— Я уже говорил. Эск, — морщась от такого слова, попытался Тайлер.

— Эскорт, я знаю, — монотонно закончил Трой. — Разница в чем?

Тайлер тяжело вздохнул, покачав головой и смотря в стакан, после чего поднял голову, смотря в поразительно синие глаза Троя.

— А знаешь что? Ты прав. Я занимаюсь сексом в обмен на деньги. Но, по крайней мере, прояви ко мне достаточно уважения, прежде чем осуждать за то, что я делаю. Мне нравится секс так же, как и всем парням, только я это делаю за деньги. В то время как у большинства остается след сожаления, разбитых сердец или в конечном результате ЗППП*, или бесконечные поиски кого-то только на одну ночь, у меня и моих клиентов нет сомнений в том, что мы делаем, и я полностью контролирую все, что могу им предложить. И веришь или нет, но они это уважают. Хочешь сказать, что никогда не уходил с кем-то из бара ради только одной ночи? И ты никогда не хотел просто заняться сексом, а потом разбежаться, без всяких там чувств с обеих сторон?

— Нет, но, — начал Трой, но Тайлер его перебил.

— А я просто профессионал на одну ночь. — Он пожал плечами, делая глоток из бокала, надеясь, что на этом разговор закончится. — Что еще ты хочешь узнать?

— Я не осуждаю тебя, — вздохнул Меллет, игнорируя вопрос мужчины.

— Конечно, ты осуждаешь, иначе бы ты не был так сосредоточен на том, что я эскорт, — он слегка улыбнулся, после чего продолжил.

— Ну, ничего страшного. В любом случае, ты не первый и не последний. Я могу только надеяться, что теперь у тебя иная точка зрения. Я не стыжусь того, что я делаю, но и не это характеризует меня. Щеки Троя снова покраснели, и он только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как немного гнусавый голос послышался откуда-то сверху.

— Трой? Здесь все в порядке?

Тайлер только успел закончить, как Меллет заметно напрягся, и оба повернули головы в сторону источника звука. Перед глазами предстал довольно высокий мужчина, с узким лицом, сгорбившимися плечами, глубоко посаженными серыми глазами и густыми бровями. Растрепанная, темно-коричневая копна кучерявых волос свисала словно кусками, и Тайлер мог описать этого человека только одним словом «обыкновенный».

Продолжая пристально смотреть на Тайлера сверху вниз, нахмурившись, словно учуяв что-то неприятное.

— Дэвид! Привет! — ответил Трой на тон выше, и Окли чуть ли не съежился от такого притворного дружелюбия в голосе. — Эм, да. Почему что-то должно быть не так? — спросил он, и губы растянулись в фальшивой улыбке.

Наконец, Дэвид решил оторваться от Тайлера, после чего посмотрел на Меллета, и его взгляд тут же смягчился. Тайлер еле-еле сдерживался, чтобы не закатить глаза, видя очевидную влюбленность.

— Видел вас оттуда, — Дэвид указал куда-то за плечом, — и подумал, что ты выглядел расстроенным, наверное. Хотел убедиться, что этот человек к тебе не пристает… м?

Тайлер вновь усмехнулся такому прямому вопросу. Вероятно, Дэвид пытался казаться угрожающим, но Окли лишь приподнял брови, словно показывая, что тот не произвел нужного впечатления. Но прежде, чем он успел что-либо ответить, он заметил натянутую улыбку Троя, а после почувствовал, как тот обвил руку вокруг его шеи. Он немного затормозил из-за неожиданного прикосновения, но быстро опомнился, ухмыляясь и одной рукой прижимая к себе Троя за талию.

— О, нет! Ты все не так понял, — сказал Трой. — Дэвид, это Тайлер — мой парень.


	4. Chapter 4

Как только Трой сказал это, ему сразу же захотелось вернуть свои слова обратно. Такое ощущение, что его слова сейчас в виде пузырьков висят в воздухе между ними тремя, и Меллет хочет просто проглотить их, сделав вид, что их даже не было. Он понимал, что покраснел аж до кончиков волос, но все же продолжал улыбаться, несмотря на то, что его щеки начинали болеть.

Все, чего он хочет, это чтобы Дэвид ушел и оставил его в покое. Чего бы он не хотел сделать, так это выпалить бесконечно глупое, что Тайлер его парень. Парень, отцепись от меня! Сказать, что они на свидании – достаточно!

Но Трой запаниковал и замкнулся в себе. Он не мог придумать что-нибудь, что спасет его сейчас. Он должен был поддержать всю историю с Тайлером хотя бы для того, чтобы Дэвид не вертелся вокруг него всю оставшуюся ночь. У Тайлера, кажется, тоже нелегкий денек выдается.

Трой заметил, как рот Дэвида раскрылся в форме «о». Его глаза метнулись к руке Троя, что лежала на плече Тайлера, когда Окли держит парня за талию, мужчина посмотрел на Тайлера, потом снова на Троя. Дэвид снова сменил выражение лица с удивления на негодование, словно то, как Трой и Тайлер касались друг друга – каким-то образом задело его чувства. 

— Я-я не понимаю, — Дэвид заикнулся. — Вы выглядели так, словно спорили.

Рябь досады пробежалась по телу Троя. Ему не нужен рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, который придет спасать его в любую минуту. Он не лакомая принцесса, и Дэвид просто не имеет никакого права так говорить. Но из вежливости Трой все же натянуто улыбнулся.

— Просто семейные передряги, знаешь, как это бывает, — он, как ни в чем не бывало, взмахнул рукой. Но выглядело это скорее как «ай, черт». Он поднял руку, чтобы залпом допить вино, оставшееся в бокале, аргументируя это тем, что алкоголь – то, что ему сейчас как раз необходимо. Как раз столько, чтобы напрочь забить на эту ситуацию. Он пытается выглядеть правдоподобным, но, похоже, что это бесполезно. 

— В таком случае, ребята, надеюсь, вы разберетесь. Видеть не могу, как такая прекрасная пара, как вы, ссорится из-за мелочей, — проворковал Дэвид с наигранным сочувствием, глядя на Тайлера так, словно кинжалы в него кидает.

— Уверен, что все наладится… Дэвид, да? — Тайлер повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Троя. — Правильно, малыш? — он крепче сжал талию Троя, и тот повернулся к нему, чтобы молча улыбнуться в ответ. Сосредоточившись на счастливых и мерцающих глазах Тайлера, Трой удивился, почувствовав себя менее напряженным. Меллет понимает, что Тайлер просто подыгрывает этой небольшой сценке. Самообман. 

Дэвид кашлянул, и Трой заметил, как Тайлер закатил глаза прежде, чем повернуться к мужчине.

— Итак, Дэвид, чем же вы еще занимаетесь, кроме того, как суете свой нос в чужие дела? — идеально изображая скукоту и незаинтересованность, спросил Тайлер.

Из-за такой неожиданной развязности Тайлера Трой фыркнул, но быстро закашлялся, чтобы скрыть это. Он поднял руку, что лежала на плече Тайлера, и аккуратно щелкнул Окли по уху.

— Тайлер! Будь послушным, — проворковал он и поднял голову в сторону Дэвида, чтобы извиниться.

— Нет, нет! Все в порядке! Намек понят, — Дэвид поднял руку в защитной позе и сделал шаг назад. — Ты знаешь, где найти меня, когда будешь готов к настоящему мужчине, — он подмигнул Трою. С ухмылкой посмотрел на Тайлера, он развернулся и ушел, как самодовольный павлин. 

Наблюдая за удаляющимся мужчиной в изумленном молчании, Трой покачал головой, а Тайлер звонким голосом спросил:

— Кто этот мудак?

Трой застонал.

— Это был Дэвид, — он вздохнул, поворачиваясь к Тайлеру. — Он – это глупая пьяная ошибка, которую я допустил во время другой офисной вечеринки, а он все еще за мной ходит. Как будто отказывается верить, что я не заинтересован.

Кажется, Тайлер смотрел на Дэвида, выглядывая из-за плеча Троя. Меллет почувствовал, как рука на его талии скользнула вниз, на его бедро, и парень напрягся. Его сердце заколотилось, когда он заметил, как потемнели глаза Окли. 

— Ему хуже от того, что ты здесь со мной, — томно пробормотал он и сильнее сжал бедро парня.

Итак, Тайлер ревнивый. Отлично. Трой даже чуть не фыркнул. Ирония ли?

Он по-прежнему не чувствовал ничего плохого, и только маленькие волоски на затылке инстинктивно встают дыбом из-за поведения Тайлера. И тут он вспомнил, что все еще держит его за плечи, он быстро убрал свои руки и отодвинул руку Тайлера со своего бедра.

— Может, нам стоит найти Каспара? — предложил он, пытаясь сменить тему. Он, правда, не хотел позволять Тайлеру думать, что он наслаждается его прикосновениями, да и тем, кто за ними наблюдает, уже хватит зрелищ. 

Тайлер убрал свои руки, и Трою показалось, что он услышал тихий вздох.

— Спасибо, что подыграл, кстати. — Он замолчал, но позже продолжил. — И за беседу ранее тоже спасибо. Извини, если я был груб.

Тайлер улыбнулся в ответ.

— Нет проблем. Надеюсь, твой разум чист с этого момента.

— Чист, — ответил Меллет. — Обещаю.

\- х –

После недолгих поисков они нашли Каспара, находившегося у бара и заказывающего напиток. Он повернулся к ним с широкой улыбкой, и Трой пристроился рядом с ним.

— Вот и ты! Я уже начал думать, что Тайлер жестоко выбивает из тебя всю дурь в гардеробной или еще где-нибудь, — Каспар подмигнул, и Тайлер рассмеялся из-за румянца Меллета, и Трой понимает, что тот уже навеселе. 

— Пока нет, во всяком случае, — хмыкнул Тайлер.

— И где же та милая девушка, Каспар? Не везет, да? — он бросил вызов, что победил предыдущие два.

— Не знаю, это волнует меня меньше всего, — Каспар пожал плечами. — В любом случае, она была слишком скучной. Ты же знаешь, мне нравятся стервы. — Он подтолкнул Троя, словно рассказал особенную шутку, которую знают только они. Трой закатил глаза.

— Прекрати вести себя, как маленький, Каспар. Это, в самом деле, неприятно. 

— Только если ты перестанешь быть ханжой, — небрежно ответил он, хватая бокал с подноса, что стоял на барной стойке. Кубики льда звякнули в бокале с янтарной жидкостью, когда Ли поднял его. — Хотите присоединиться к нам на террасу? Джо принес запрещенные, но прекрасные кубинские сигары и довольно щедро предложил поделиться. Уверен, найдется и для вас, парни, если вы хотите?

— Ты знаешь, что я не курю, Каспар, -ответил Меллет, в то время, как Тайлер сказал:

— Конечно, мы бы с удовольствием!

Трой вопросительно посмотрел на Окли и в ответ получил лишь пожатие плечами.

— Что? Мне всегда нравились хорошие кубинские сигары. Они приятно пахнут, — Тайлер улыбнулся, объясняя. — Кроме того, твое здоровье не портится, если курить кубинские. — Он поднял руку, подзывая бармена, и, когда тот откликнулся, Тайлер указал на Каспара, показывая, что он хотел того же.

Трой молча рассматривал все варианты. Он уже достаточно расслабился, чтобы наслаждаться компанией Окли, но он не уверен, что будет готов, если Тайлер предложит ему выйти на танцпол или что-то такое нелепое, чего Трой не может допустить. По крайней мере, им не нужно будет притворяться, что они пара, если они присоединятся к Каспару. 

— Ладно, но я буду винить тебя, если позеленею и буду валяться в кустах, — шутя, предупредил он.

— Обещаю, что подержу твои волосы, если что, — усмехнулся Окли и взял свой бурбон, когда Трой взял третий бокал вина, после чего они подошли к Каспару. — Идем?

\- х – 

Ночь была прохладной или, возможно, это из-за того, что в зале было тепло, но Трой задрожал, когда они вышли на большую террасу, проходившую по всей задней части здания. В это время площадь освещена бра, что были расположены на стене на равном расстоянии друг от друга, небольшой сад, огражденный камнями, утопал во тьме, и только несколько грунтовых светильников, освещавших дизайнерские кусты, давали тусклый свет. В отдалении мерцали потрясающие желтоватые огни ночного Лоc-Анджелеса. В комитете явно выложили за этот роскошный вид немало денег, и Трой молча задумался, сколько это место обошлось для аренды. 

— Надеюсь, Трой, ты не возражаешь, но я рассказал Джо о твоей сделке с Тайлером. — Голос Каспара вытащил его из раздумий, и Трой нахмурился.

— О твоей сделке с Тайлером, вообще-то, но я уверен, все в порядке, — ответил Трой и посмотрел на Джо, который раздавал сигары Каспару и Тайлеру. — Надеюсь, ты умеешь держать язык за зубами.

— Твой секрет в безопасности, — Джо улыбнулся в ответ, помогая Каспару поджигать сигару, и Тайлер сделал шаг вперед, чтобы проделать то же самое. Трой сморщил нос, когда дым пронесся мимо него, и он махнул рукой перед лицом, чтобы рассеять его.

— До сих пор не понимаю, как вы делаете это, — пожаловался он, слегка кашляя. — Не кажется приятным.

— Ты когда-нибудь по-настоящему пробовал хоть одну? — спросил Тайлер, пыхтя сигарой и надеясь, что дым не пойдет в сторону Троя.

— Нет, но я пробовал сигарету однажды, когда был младше, и после этого мне еще полдня было плохо, — аргументировал он и нахмурился, когда Тайлер имел наглость рассмеяться.

— Сигары – это не то же самое, что и сигареты, Трой. На вкус гораздо слаще, и ты не затягиваешься. Ты просто позволяешь дыму немного задерживаться во рту. Это, на самом деле, довольно расслабляет. Плюс ко всему, вино от этого слаще, — сказал он, улыбаясь Трою и поднося бокал к губам.

— Мне по-прежнему недостаточно причин, чтобы добровольно употреблять яд, — ответил Меллет, скрестив руки на груди, чтобы согреться, ибо холод начинает немного беспокоить. Он собирался продолжать говорить, но Тайлер его перебил:

— Решай сам, — и отвернулся, начиная разговор с Каспаром и Джо. 

Тема разговора Троя не интересовала, и он отвернулся, рассматривая местность и позволяя мыслям вновь заглушать голоса.

Трой был рад, что Тайлер позволил ему задать все те вопросы, никак не критикуя. Тайлер прав, Меллету было любопытно, но то, что он услышал, не только потрясло его, но также и расстроило. Ну, ладно, чего Трой ожидал – блестящей сказки? Это как бы способ заработать деньги, и это явно был не номер один при выборе профессии, и вообще, это, наверное, самая ужасная история среди подобных.

Однако Трой понимает, что Тайлер имеет в виду, говоря о чувстве безопасности во время секса. Тайлер не сказал, но, вероятно, он использует секс, чтобы оградить свое сердце, которое, наверное, не раз было разбито. Он, вероятно, не раз был ранен чувствами, поэтому Тайлер поставил на кон другие вещи. Трой не должен, но все же чувствует себя плохо из-за того, что пришлось пережить Окли. Как бы то ни было, Тайлер закрыл все чувства, становясь эскортом, и это ему не мешает. Трою остается только надеяться, что в конце концов Тайлер найдет что-то другое в своей жизни, что подарит себе – или, по крайней мере, своему телу, - нечто лучшее. Он заслуживает лучшего. 

Хоть Трой и пытался не думать об этом, но все же Тайлер был прав насчет секса на одну ночь. Конечно, и у него такое было, как и у многих людей его возраста. Он, так сказать, оставил некие следы, когда побывал в австралийском баре на свое восемнадцатилетние. 

Ведь было такое, что проснувшись утром с похмельем после вечеринки в честь Хэллоуина в прошлом году, он буквально чувствовал противный вкус. Сейчас мысль «спать со всеми подряд» его не привлекает, он в основном сам по себе, ему уютно быть одному. Возможно, Трой сам себя убедил, что ему суждено быть одиноким, потому что идея постоянно кого-то искать ему не нравится. Или, может, боялся, что ему причинят такую же боль, как и Тайлеру.

Громкий смех резко вытащил его из раздумий, и он моргнул, сосредотачивая внимание на Тайлере. Дым затуманивал разум, или, возможно, это все одеколон Окли, но Трой был пленен тем, как Тайлер поднес сигару к губам.

Окли заметил, как Трой украдкой наблюдал за ним, поэтому он медленно обхватил губами ствол сигары, его щеки втянулись, когда он затягивался, и во рту образовался сладкий дым, после чего он, улыбаясь, убрал сигару. Трой облизнул губы.

Тайлер выдохнул густой дым и ухмыльнулся, наконец смотря Трою в глаза, когда тот поднял голову.

— Все еще не изменил мнение о предпочтениях? — голос Тайлера стал немного ниже, почти хриплым из-за сигары или спиртного, и Меллет резко сглотнул, все еще не отводя взгляд.

— Да… — прошептал он, прежде чем понял, что именно. Он быстро покачал головой, словно приходя в сознание. — То есть, нет! Нет, спасибо, — Трой посмотрел вниз, на свои ботинки, слыша тихий смех Тайлера, который явно заметил этот промах. — Просто подумал, что было бы здорово прогуляться немного в саду, — продолжил он. — Держу пари, со склона вид просто прекрасный. — Он кивнул головой назад, в сторону сада, радуясь, что смог найти оправдание, даже если Тайлер вряд ли поверил ему.

— Я с тобой, — сказал Тайлер, протягивая оставшуюся половину сигары Каспару и ставя бокал на каменное ограждение, как сделал Трой. Меллет только кивнул в ответ и повернулся, спускаясь по каменным ступенькам к покрытой гравием тропинке. 

— Если вы не вернетесь через час, я найду вас, и меня не волнует, если вы будете раздеты! — крикнул Каспар, и Трой поднял руку, показывая через плечо средний палец, после чего засунул обе руки в карманы, вдыхая прохладных ночной воздух. 

Тайлер догнал его через несколько метров.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался он.

— Да, просто захотелось прогуляться, вот и все, — Трой улыбнулся в ответ, пока они медленно шли по дорожке, и единственный издаваемый шум – это хрустящий гравий под ногами, что вскоре исчез, и они остались в полной тишине. В небе не было видно звезд, ибо, как он знал, их заглушают огни ночного города. Он и не заметил, как они дошли до конца сада, пока не почувствовал, как Тайлер осторожно потянул его за локоть.

Он обернулся, смотря на Окли, что показывал на деревянную скамейку, стоящую в двух шагах позади, на другой стороне. Она расположена как раз, чтобы можно было наслаждаться видом. Трой подошел к ней, присаживаясь рядом с Тайлером.

— Прекрасный вид, — выдохнул Тайлер, когда Трой смотрел на город сверху.

— Точно, — согласился он, улыбаясь. Его дом где-то далеко, слишком далеко, чтобы увидеть отсюда, ибо Лос-Анджелес казался действительно огромным с такой высоты. 

— Я и не о городе, — ответил Тайлер с легкой усмешкой, и Трой повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Одна сторона лица Тайлера была слабо освещена огнями города, под очками в уголках глаз появились еле заметные морщинки, когда Тайлер улыбнулся шире, видя, как щеки Троя снова покраснели.

— Заткнись, — быстро пробормотал он, отворачиваясь и пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Смех Тайлера разнесся по всему саду позади, но он не стал ничего спрашивать, поворачиваясь лицом к городу.

Спустя какое-то время молчания, Тайлер вновь решил заговорить.

— Переезд с другого конца мира – большой шаг. Почему Лос-Анджелес?

Глядя вниз, на свои руки, что лежали на коленях, Трой начал мять край пиджака.

— По тому же, почему и все остальные – чтобы начать карьеру в развлекательной индустрии, — он пожал плечами, пытаясь заглушить чувство досады, что появлялось постоянно, когда он вспоминал об этом.

— В самом деле? — Тайлер выглядел заинтересованным. — Так ты актер?

— Певец, — исправил Меллет. — И прежде чем ты спросишь, нет, я не собираюсь для тебя петь что-нибудь, — добавил он, поднимая бровь и глядя на Окли, что поднял руки в защитной позе.

— Я ничего не собирался просить, — ответил Тайлер, кладя руку на сердце. — Ну и как, получается? В карьере, я имею в виду.

Трой тяжело вздохнул.

— Я перепробовал все обычные вещи. Рассылал демо, вызывая тем больше лейблов, потом меньше… пробовал даже размещать кое-что в интернете, но никто так и не откликнулся. Потом я сдался, думая, что, возможно, музыкальная карьера не для меня.

Он продвинулся немного вперед, чтобы опереться локтями на колени, вертя в пальцах ниточку, которую вытащил из уголка кармана. Тайлер положил руку на его плечо, крепко сжимая.

— Эй, — мягко позвал Окли. — Никогда не отказывайся от того, что хочешь в жизни, — таким же мягким голосом продолжал он. — Думаешь, я бы сидел сейчас здесь, если бы отказался? 

— Это другое, — Трой покачал головой.

— Это не так. Мы все боремся, независимо от того, за что, мечта это или собственное выживание. В любом случае все сводится к одному, так что не переставай пытаться.

— Не знаю… — Трой замолчал, покачав головой. Он так старался, пытаясь пробиться в этой сфере, и сейчас у него просто не было сил. Когда он ничего не добавил, Окли вновь решил заговорить.

— Ну, если ты вдруг решишься попробовать снова, у меня есть довольно неплохие знакомые в этой сфере. Ну, знаешь, связи, — он похлопал Троя по плечу, после чего убрал руку, снова смотря на город. Но, как и Трой, подвинулся немного вперед, но только руки ставя по обе стороны своих ног.

Трой ничего не ответил, только незаметно улыбнулся, когда Тайлер неосознанно повторил родительское слово. «Связи». Да, Трой и не сомневался, что у Окли они есть, но он не собирается ничего просить. Они, вероятно, больше никогда не встретятся после этого вечера.

Пытаясь оставаться незамеченным в темноте, Трой украдкой взглянул на Тайлера. Тайлер не похож на того, кто следует зову сердца. Даже если некоторых такая уверенность, в самом деле, отталкивает, Трой понимает, что это все лишь для галочки. Что-то из того, что говорил Тайлер, было довольно смело, однако он не был груб со своими замечаниями, думая о том, чего бы он сам хотел. 

Представляя другой вариант развития, Трой мог бы, в самом деле, иметь проблемы со всем этим флиртом, если бы не знал, что Тайлер эскорт. Если бы Тайлер только что появился у его двери, как на очередное «свидание вслепую», мог бы он подумать, что обычная решимость Тайлера перейдет в невинный флирт с сексуальным подтекстом? Или даже в такой горячий флирт?

Трой не может отрицать, что с самого начала посчитал Тайлера очень привлекательным. Он все еще так считает. Хоть и немного, но Тайлер выглядел довольно просто на первый взгляд. Он, из-за своих же предупреждений, огораживает себя, как сказал бы сам Тайлер, который молча сидит рядом. Меллет закатил глаза. Не было у него никаких предрассудков, он просто реалист!

Но было что-то особое в Тайлере, что он заметил раньше, что-то нерешительное, словно Трой не был довольно предубежденным, чтобы заметить, как Тайлер ради него стал более свободным в общении, а не смазливым червяком.

Сомнения окутывали его, и, сидя там, на морозном воздухе, у Троя появлялось все больше и больше решимости доказать Тайлеру, что он не такой замкнутый, как тому могло показаться. Ему интересно, какая будет у Тайлера реакция, когда он сам намекнет, что хочет зайти немного дальше, ведь он фактически согласен. 

Его желудок скрутился. Трой в самом деле мог сделать что-то такое? Случайный секс – довольно обычная вещь для людей, да? Не то чтобы Трой и раньше этого не делал. Выпустить немного пара, вероятно, не помешает. И как заметил Каспар буквально вчера, у него никого не было уже семь месяцев, и это довольно долго с последнего раза. Он не может отрицать, что мысль переспать с Тайлером вызывает у него легкое покалывание. Может, небольшое увлечение как раз то, что ему нужно. И Тайлер, вероятно, знал множество трюков, набравшись их с опытом.

Дрожь волной пробежала по телу Троя, когда холодный ветер пронесся мимо, освежая воздух и напоминая, что стоило бы взять пальто. Может, это и весна, но ночь не давала задерживаться жаркому дневному воздуху. 

— Замерз? — заботливо спросил Тайлер. — Может, нам следует зайти внутрь? 

Трой покачал головой, смотря на часы. Уже почти полночь. 

— На самом деле, я думаю, что пора отправляться домой, — он обнял сам себя, пытаясь согреться.

— Ох, хорошо, — может, это все воображение Меллета, но голос Тайлера прозвучал почти разочарованно, Окли уставился на свои ботинки, после чего оттолкнулся, вставая на гравий, вытаптывая небольшие кучки перед собой. Жест был до странного детским, и это заставляло Тайлера выглядеть еще более опасным, чем он, очевидно, был. 

— Мы можем поехать обратно вместе, если хочешь, — добавил Трой, глядя на Тайлера, после чего снова отвернулся. Трой не хотел предпринимать что-либо, но все же. Вместо этого он поднялся и подождал, пока Тайлер сделает то же самое.

— Хорошо, — улыбаясь, ответил Тайлер. 

Они шли вверх по тропинке тем же путем, поднимаясь к террасе, где пожелали доброй ночи Каспару и Джо. И, конечно же, Каспар не мог устоять, чтобы не высказаться по поводу того, что Трой и Тайлер уезжают вместе.

— Убедитесь, что используете защиту, дети, — радостно крикнул он, махая рукой. — И я позвоню тебе завтра!

Прежде чем Трой смог ему ответить, Тайлер обошел его, делая шаг назад, пока смеялся над Каспаром.

— Ой, я занят завтра, но после ты можешь звонить в любое время, сладкий! — крикнул Тайлер, посылая ему поцелуй, а Трой лишь фыркнул. Тайлер, широко улыбаясь, повернулся к Меллету, который не мог сдержать смех.

Каспар смотрел им в спины, пока Тайлер и Трой шли в прихожую через бальный зал, где людей было уже меньше. Как только они вышли на главную лестницу, Трой достал свой телефон, чтобы вызвать такси, но Тайлер похлопал его по плечу, указывая на ряд автомобилей, готовых отвезти уставших людей домой.

Радуясь, что ему не придется ждать, Трой практически побежал по ступенькам вниз, направляясь к первой машине. Нервы сдавали, заставляя парня нервничать, ибо чем быстрее они сядут в такси, тем больше будет шансов, что он все же примет предложение Тайлера. Если он уже не принял.

Он замер, когда устроился на кожаном сидении в задней части автомобиля, и сказал водителю свой адрес, а машина съехала с бордюра, выезжая на улицу. Что, если его поведение повлияет на Тайлера, и он не спросит еще раз?

Он не должен беспокоиться, ибо уже через несколько минут теплая рука легла на ногу Троя чуть выше колена. Он взглянул на руку и повернулся к мужчине, что сидел рядом.

— Надеюсь, тебе хоть немного, но было приятно провести время со мной этим вечером, — тихо сказал Тайлер, вероятно, не желая, чтобы водитель подслушивал. Трой вопросительно нахмурился.

— О чем ты? О том, как ты надрал зад Дэвиду? Честно, лучшей компании еще не было, — он хмыкнул, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как ускорился его пульс, когда Тайлер сжал его бедро. — Надеюсь, он отстанет теперь.

— Он показался мне таким мудаком. Ты заслуживаешь намного лучшего, — серьезно глядя на Троя, ответил Окли.

Сердце Троя екнуло, но он все же не переставал смотреть на мужчину.

— Да?

— Да, — голос Тайлера стал немного охрипшим, у Троя перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал, как рука мужчины двинулась чуть выше по ноге, останавливаясь на середине бедра, и кончики пальцев двинулись немного внутрь.

Автомобиль неожиданно наехал на кочку на дороге, и это заставило Троя отвести взгляд и все же посмотреть на руку Тайлера, который сейчас выводил круги большим пальцем, посылая этим покалывание.

— Ты, — голос Троя сорвался, и парень откашлялся, после чего попытался снова. — Ты всегда такой быстрый?

— А ты всегда так решительно отталкиваешь от себя? — ответил Тайлер, чуть-чуть наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть на Меллета. — Когда в последний раз ты просто переставал думать и позволял себе чувствовать? — Окли прикусил губу, и он заметил, как мерцают глаза Троя. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты позволил мне помочь тебе с этим, — сиплым голосом закончил Окли.

Вот оно. То, чего сам Трой не смог бы предложить. Он чувствует, что его лицо покраснело, но его было видно, только когда машина, продолжающая путь к нужному месту, проезжала мимо фонарей. Они приближались к дому, оставалось около десяти минут. У него оставался лишь один вопрос, после которого он сможет сказать «да».

— Почему ты так настаиваешь на том, чтобы переспать со мной? — спросил Трой, и его голос был чуть громче шепота.

— Потому что это будет пустая трата денег Каспара, если ничего не будет? — блеск задора был в его глазах, когда он быстро ответил вопросом на вопрос.

— Это меня не волнует, как и тебя, — Трой посмотрел на него, и его голос стал более жестким, пытаясь игнорировать попытку Тайлера усмехнуться. — Ответь мне. Ты занимаешься этим все время. Почему я такой особенный? Потому что не набрасываюсь на тебя? — с нажимом спросил он.

Тайлер усмехнулся, а Трой молча наблюдал за тем, как мужчина, закусив губу, оглядел его с головы до ног, снова опуская голову вниз, смотря на свою руку, что лежала на ноге Троя, после чего поднял голову и посмотрел Трою в глаза.

— Помимо того, что ты просто ходячий секс, я хочу посмотреть, как ты проиграешь, не сумев держать контроль. Просто хочу показать тебе, что ты можешь быть с кем-то, кто действительно знает, что делает, — хоть Тайлер говорил шутя, но его голос стал слабее, и рука опустилась немного глубже между бедер Троя.

Меллет почувствовал, как его лицо горело, и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не потянуться к галстуку и ослабить его для облегчения дыхания.

— Почему ты думаешь, что кто-то не сделал этого? У меня было достаточно парней, — ответил он, делая свой тон немного легкомысленным, но к концу он все же сказал с придыханием.

— У тебя не было меня.

Его сердце в пятки ушло, и Трой сделал глубокий вдох прежде, чем прошептать:

— Ладно.

Тайлер, казалось, замер на мгновенье, его глаза расширились, и до него дошло, что Трой сказал.

— Что ладно? — прошептал он. — Так, ты хочешь?.. — на все намеки Трой решительно забивал с самого начала вечера, но сейчас было довольно забавно видеть, как Тайлер внезапно засмущался при разговоре о сексе.

Трой застенчиво улыбнулся, кивая в ответ, и ахнул, когда Тайлер, подняв руку выше по ноге, начал дразнить его, сжимая пальцами небольшую выпуклость. Трепет пробежал по телу Троя, и он напрягся от ощущений.

— Эй, расслабься, — мягко улыбнулся Тайлер, словно уже оправился от шока, что Трой принял его предложение, он наклонился, чтобы прошептать: — будет еще больше касаний, когда мы доберемся до твоей квартиры.

Он с трудом хватал воздух из-за пересохшего горла, Трой сделал глубокий вдох и откинулся на спинку сидения, кладя свою руку на ладонь Тайлера, словно показывая, что он в порядке. Окли сжал его руку, наклоняясь еще ближе, чтобы провести носом по шее парня, делая глубокий вдох.

Трой вздрогнул, закрывая глаза, пока Тайлер, дразнясь, покрывал кожу своим легким дыханием, что противоречило жесткой хватке его руки. Когда Окли приблизился к его уху, он провел языком по мочке уха, шепча:

— Ты так хорошо пахнешь, и я собираюсь говорить тебе об этом всю ночь.

Трой хмыкнул в знак признательности на комплимент, и теплое дыхание Тайлера окатило его ухо, из-за чего он сжал руку Окли. Тайлер более настойчиво провел кончиком языка по мочке уха, медленно оборачивая губы вокруг нее и слегка посасывая.

Трой чувствовал, как его ноги напряглись, и понимал, что он станет жестким уже через несколько секунд. Он издал тихий стон, который превратился в хныканье, когда Тайлер вдруг откинулся назад, на свое сиденье. Тайлер убрал руку с бедра Троя, и Меллет тут же открыл глаза, чувствуя отсутствие чужих рук, он повернул голову, смотря на Тайлера, что теперь сидит на другом сидении, положив руки на колени и смотря прямо перед собой.

— Чт — все, что успел возразить Трой, после чего Тайлер перебил его.

— Я не смогу остановиться, если мы зайдем слишком далеко. Не здесь, — объяснил он. Кривясь, он наклонил голову в сторону водителя.

Трой прочистил горло, когда случайно встретился взглядом с водителем в зеркале дальнего видения, и оба тут же отвели взгляд в сторону. Трой поерзал и почувствовал, как все отдается внизу живота. Он решил оградить себя в движениях, ибо его брюки некомфортно жали на его промежность.

Черт, Тайлер заставил его до чертиков возбудиться, практически ничего не делая! Он заставил Троя выглядеть ужасно, с ним такого еще не бывало. Краем глаза он заметил движение и, повернувшись, заметил, как Тайлер, имитируя какие-то действия, так же мучается из-за жмущих штанов. Трой покраснел, понимая, что Тайлер возбужден так же, как и он сам.

Минуты проходили в напряженной тишине, и в это время Трой пытался выровнять дыхание, но это было трудно, ибо его сердце все еще билось в диком ритме. Действия Тайлера навели на него шквал грязных образов, мелькающих у него в голове, и Меллет представить не может, что будет, когда они останутся одни.

Когда машина свернула к знакомым улицам, приближаясь к дому, Трой начал нервничать. Никто не заставлял его соглашаться спать с Тайлером, но он все равно не мог ничего поделать со своей нервозностью. Кто вообще винил его? Тайлер постоянно занимается такого рода делами, да и Трой давно не проводил хорошо время с кем-то. Кто бы испугался, будь на его месте.

Однако прежде, чем он начал тонуть в ощущениях, машина подъехала к нужному дому, медленно останавливаясь на остановке. На этот раз Трой действовал быстрее, доставая карточку из кармана и протягивая ее водителю, опережая Тайлера.

Тайлер прищурился, внимательно глядя на парня в притворном раздражении, и Трой захихикал, пихнув его в ногу.

— Не смотри на меня так! Моя очередь платить.

Он засмеялся, когда Тайлер нахмурился еще больше. Трой внимательно наблюдал, как он открыл дверь и вышел. Пока Трой ждал свою карточку, Тайлер обошел машину сзади, открывая дверь со стороны Троя.

— Тогда, по крайней мере, позволь мне открыть для тебя дверь, милый, — улыбаясь, сказал Тайлер, наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть на Троя. Меллет улыбнулся в ответ, уже привыкая к этой нежности, и, если быть честным, ему, пожалуй, начинает это немного нравиться. Он поблагодарил водителя, когда тот вернул Трою его карточку и квитанцию, возвращаясь на свое сидение.

Трой не смог сдержать ухмылки, когда мужчина пробормотал:

— Доброй ночи, малыш, — и подмигнул ему в зеркало заднего вида.

Окли закрыл дверь, когда Трой вышел из автомобиля, и обнял его за талию. Наклонив голову, он улыбнулся.

— После тебя, — сказал он, махнув рукой в сторону главного входа дома перед ними. Трой кивнул, и они направились к двери, быстро заходя и поднимаясь по двум лестничным пролетам, оказываясь на этаже Троя.

Они оба молчали, и рука Тайлера все еще оставалась на спине Троя, как бы поторапливая его, чтобы быстрее зайти внутрь. Трой воспользовался ключами, вставляя их в замочную скважину, но, как только они зашли внутрь, Трой замер, не зная, что делать дальше.

Тайлер, что зашел в квартиру на пару шагов дальше, обернулся, смотря на Меллета, который встал на одном месте.

— Я уже вижу, как ты думаешь, — сказал Тайлер, делая шаг в сторону Троя. — Прекрати. — Еще один шаг. — Мы не будем делать что-то, что тебя не устраивает.

Еще один шаг, и Тайлер уже в личном пространстве, но все еще не прикасается к нему.

— Если будешь чувствовать себя плохо, я бы хотел, чтобы ты сказал мне, и мы немедленно прекратим. — Тайлер подался вперед, большим пальцем поддевая край рубашки Троя, поднимая голову и смотря на парня. — Ладно?

— Конечно, — все, что смог выдавить из себя Трой, чувствуя близость. Он резко сглотнул, после чего добавил: — Но без поцелуев.

— Не волнуйся, я помню, — пробормотал Тайлер, шагнув еще ближе, ставя одну ногу между ног Троя. Он положил обе руки на поясницу парня, под пиджаком, держа его так крепко, он наклонился, поворачивая голову и утыкаясь носом в шею, где хорошо чувствуется пульс. — Это ограничение распространяется на все тело или только на губы? — словно проверяя свою теорию, он лизнул кожу, опаляя дыханием и практически неощутимо касаясь губами, оставляя еле ощутимый поцелуй.

Трой закрыл глаза и всхлипнул.

— Нет, т-тело можно, — он почувствовал улыбку Тайлера на своей коже, после чего более ощутимый поцелуй.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Тайлер. Его слова исчезали, когда он начал посасывать и облизывать кожу на шее Троя.

Меллет ахнул, закрывая глаза, удивляясь тому, как Тайлер сдерживался, создавая все эти ощущения для него. Это почти походило на соблазнение, ласково прося его расслабиться. И это работает.

Трой поднял руки, кладя их Тайлеру на плечи, и пальцами поглаживая кожу под воротником Тайлера, словно подтверждая, что ему это нравится. Тайлер хмыкнул в его кожу, и Трой, осмелев, скользил пальцами вверх, слегка сжимая короткие волосы.

Застонав в ответ, Тайлер опустил руки ниже, чтобы схватить его задницу, крепко держа ее и сжимая. Он приподнял бедро Троя, прижимая к своему, вставая так, чтобы между ними создавалось трение.

У Меллета перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал жесткую эрекцию Окли напротив его, и его бедра сами толкнулись, и оба застонали, когда давления стало больше. Перемещаясь к нижней части шеи Троя, Тайлер скользнул одной рукой вниз, обхватывая ладонью эрекцию Троя через штаны.

Трой вздрогнул, откидываясь назад, сильнее вцепившись в волосы мужчины и со стоном закусывая губу.

— Хочешь перейти на кровать? — в шею прошептал Тайлер. Меллет мог только отрывисто закивать головой, задыхаясь, когда Окли сильнее сжал руку, массируя и одновременно отходя в сторону.

Они начали медленно передвигаться к спальне, Тайлер аккуратно шагал назад, держа Троя так осторожно, чтобы не нарушить контакт. Трой убрал руки от волос Окли, чтобы снять с него пиджак, и Тайлеру пришлось на мгновенье отстраниться, чтобы позволить вещице скатиться с плеч, после чего откинуть ее в сторону.

Его губы все еще обрабатывали шею парня, когда он поднял руку, чтобы ослабить галстук Троя и снять его вовсе. Мужчина начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, проводя языком по обнаженным ключицам.

Когда Тайлеру пришлось потянуться руками, чтобы вытащить заправленную рубашку, Трой открыл глаза и отстранился, слыша характерный звук поцелуя, когда Тайлер отстранился от его шеи.

Они встретились взглядами, стоя так какое-то время, оба тяжело и громко дышали, а Трой на мгновенье был зачарован чистыми искрящимися глазами, в которых читалась похоть. Через какое-то время, когда они оба смирились с тем, что должно произойти, Трой снова начал действовать, стягивая пиджак мужчины, возясь с манжетами на рукавах.

Тайлер смотрел на него потемневшими глазами, когда он начал ослаблять собственный галстук, попутно расстегивая пуговицы рубашки. Сняв с мужчины рубашку, Трой взглянул вниз, смотря на голую грудь Тайлера, он облизнул губы при виде слегка подкаченного, спортивного тела.  
Без сомнений, Тайлер чертовски горячий.

Он поднял голову, смотря на Окли, который также смотрел на его грудь. Уголки рта Тайлера приподнялись в привычной ухмылке, и он поднял голову, смотря Трою в глаза. Меллет мог легко прочесть уверенность во взгляде мужчины, и он почувствовал странное доверие тому, что Тайлер нашел его привлекательным. Не то чтобы Тайлер не говорил это постоянно на протяжении вечера, но взгляд мужчины говорил больше, чем слова.

Трой потянулся вперед, двумя пальцами скользя в петли для ремня на брюках Окли, и потянул мужчину на себя, слегка заворачивая в спальню, заставляя Тайлера тихо хихикать. Меллет остановился около кровати, поворачиваясь и садясь на край.

Комната была освещена светом фонаря, пробивающимся с улицы, но этого было достаточно, чтобы из-под ресниц видеть, как расширены зрачки у мужчины. Трой прикусил губу, облокачиваясь на локти и продвигаясь немного назад, сгибая одну коленку и приглашая Тайлера присоединиться. Он заметил, как дернулось адамово яблоко мужчины, когда он сглотнул, и все веселье тут же исчезло с его лица.

— Господи, ты такой сексуальный, — пробормотал Тайлер, сжимая кулаки, он подался вперед, чтобы забраться на кровать рядом, дотягиваясь до молнии на брюках парня.

Трой откинулся на руки и, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как пальцы Тайлера ловко справляются с застежками на штанах. Он приподнял бедра, когда Тайлер дернул за штанины, стягивая их с ног.

Тайлер снова оперся локтями по обе стороны талии Троя. Он наклонился вперед, его рот находился на уровне эрекции парня, обжигая дыханием.  
Трой застонал и закрыл глаза, откидываясь назад, позволяя себе тонуть в невероятной жаре, что сейчас его окружала. Тайлер провел языком, дразня парня и заставляя его толкаться бедрами. Трой поднял голову, смотря на макушку мужчины.

Словно чувствуя на себе взгляд, Тайлер немного приподнялся, смотря на парня с потемневшими глазами, он потянул резинку боксеров вниз, пытаясь быть аккуратным и не задевать чувствительную кожу грубой тканью, Тайлер стянул их так, чтобы оставить член Троя полностью свободным. Тайлер снова опустил голову, проводя языком от основания до кончика члена.

Веки Меллета задрожали, и парень всхлипнул, когда Тайлер повторил действие, после чего нажал подушечкой пальца на мягкую кожу между основанием члена и яичками, из-за чего у Троя в животе все перевернулось. Тайлер обернул губы вокруг головки члена, что уже была влажной из-за естественной смазки, и Меллет снова упал на кровать, пальцами перебирая волосы на голове мужчины.

Он издал протяжный стон, когда Тайлер несколько раз нежно надавил языком на слишком чувствительную кожу. Руки Окли потянулись под него, чтобы стянуть боксеры полностью. На мгновение выпустив член изо рта, он немного отклонился, чтобы полностью снять вещь с ног. Он тут же вернулся, вновь устраиваясь в коленях парня, на этот раз заглатывая член так глубоко, как он мог.

Трой хныкнул, крепче сжимая волосы Тайлера, стараясь держать его и не давать опуститься вниз по эрекции. Тайлер глубоко застонал, когда Трой потянул белокурые пряди в кулаках, и сам Меллет почувствовал какую-то вибрацию. Тайлер начал медленно двигать головой, крепко прижимая язык к основанию, каждый раз более жестоко. Трой выгнул спину и застонал от того, каким невероятным казался Тайлер в работе, заставляя его член пульсировать.

Тайлер выпустил его с характерным причмокивающим звуком, и Трой поднял голову, смотря на потрепанного Окли. Тайлер был запыхавшимся, его губы были покрасневшими из-за того, что он творил.

Они встретились взглядом, и Трой сглотнул, когда Тайлер потянулся к собственным штанам, медленно расстегивая пуговицу и ширинку, которые создавали еще больше шума помимо их собственного затрудненного дыхания.

Не в силах смотреть на него, Трой перевел взгляд, смотря, как Тайлер ловко сбрасывает свои брюки и боксеры, он чуть ли не задохнулся, видя обнаженного Окли.

Естественно, Тайлеру нечего стесняться. Его толстый эрегированный член, который слегка дернулся из-за движений, и аккуратно подстриженные темно-белокурые волосы.

Неосознанно проведя языком по губам, Трой удивился, заметив, как дернулся член мужчины, и Меллет резко перевел взгляд на лицо мужчины, слыша шипение.

— Твой язык доведет меня до смерти, клянусь, — прошептал Тайлер, и Трой резко покраснел от этих слов.

Сняв одежду и оставив ее на полу в остальной куче, Тайлер, не прерывая зрительный контакт, залез обратно на кровать, устраиваясь между ног Троя.  
Трой согнул ноги в коленях, позволяя Тайлеру устроиться удобнее, чтобы они находились на одном уровне. Руки Окли теперь находились по обе стороны головы Троя, чье дрожащее тело толкнулось вперед, когда мужчина опустил бедра, твердо прижимаясь к бедрам Меллета.

Трой застонал, когда эрекция Тайлера соприкоснулась с его, и он закрыл глаза от нахлынувших ощущений — ощущения интимной близости с другим человеком, чего он не чувствовал уже вечность, и сейчас какое-то тепло разливалось в его груди. Трой по собственному желанию обернул руки вокруг спины Окли, пробегая по ней пальцами, из-за чего мелкая дрожь прошла по спине мужчины. Напряженный горячий воздух и мягкое прикосновение к коже заставляли Троя улыбнуться и сделать рваный вдох.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Окли, он, должно быть, наблюдал за ним все это время.

Трой открыл глаза, видя усмехающегося Тайлера прямо перед собой, Меллет кивнул, шепча «Ах-да», после чего чуть не задохнулся, когда Тайлер толкнулся вперед.

Их эрекции мягко скользили друг по другу, влажные от спермы и оставшейся слюны Тайлера, с каждым толчком они все плотнее прижимались друг к другу. Волны удовольствия пробежали по позвоночнику Троя, когда Тайлер спустился немного ниже, снова толкаясь бедрами, в это же время утыкаясь носом в изгиб его шеи, целуя ее.

Тайлер вновь прикусил мочку уха Троя, успокаивающе посасывая, оборачивая губы вокруг мягкой кожи, и Меллет точно мог расслышать сбившееся дыхание мужчины. Заметно дрожа, Трой хныкал, и ощущение легкости разрасталось по всему телу, от чего он непроизвольно толкался бедрами и стонал, когда Тайлер толкался в ответ.

— Хочу тебя так сильно, — застонал Тайлер ему в ухо, проводя кончиком языка по мочке уха прежде, чем снова обхватить ее губами. — Хочешь быть сверху или снизу? — прошептал он.

Трой, распахнув глаза, замер, услышав неожиданный вопрос, его руки все еще покоились на спине мужчины, пока Трой задавался вопросом, почему Окли вообще спрашивает об этом. В конце концов, он лежал чуть ли не с распростертыми объятиями, дозволяя Тайлеру делать все, что ему хочется, и, честно, Меллет думал, что это вполне очевидно. Возможно, Тайлер просто хотел убедиться, мило с его стороны, да? Трой не мог подобрать слово, чтобы описать Тайлера, и «всеобщая подстилка» явно не подходит к нему.

— Аммм, — ответил он так красноречиво, как только мог.

Тайлер усмехнулся и немного приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть на Троя. Из-за движения, он сильнее надавил своим весом, задевая чувствительное место, от чего Трой сделал рваный вдох, и его ресницы затрепетали. Он смотрел на мужчину из-под полуприкрытых век, и Тайлер, понимающе улыбаясь, понял, что сделал.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя?.. — пробормотал он, медленно крутя бедрами. — Чтобы я заполнил тебя так глубоко, что ты себе места не находил?

Трой ахнул, полностью закрывая глаза, и твердая эрекция мужчины плотнее уперлась в его.

— Растянуть тебя, — прошептал Тайлер, проводя языком по пульсирующей венке, спускаясь ниже, от чего Трой оттянул шею, позволяя Тайлеру опалять его шею горячим дыханием. — Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, Трой?

— Пожалуйста, — Трой ничего не мог поделать со своим хныканьем.

Принимая это, как сигнал, Тайлер начал медленно спускаться ниже, целуя шею Троя, двигаясь немного неуклюже, пока не остановился на груди. Он провел языком по соску, покусывая его, а пальцами другой руки массируя второй.

Трой вновь просунул руку в волосы Тайлера, короткими ногтями задевая кожу головы, от чего Тайлер застонал. Он приподнялся, просовывая руку под спину парня, подталкивая его.

— Перевернись, — прохрипел Окли, и Трой в последний раз заглянул в потемневшие глаза мужчины, после чего перевернулся, ложась на живот, следуя инструкциям мужчины. Он прижался щекой к кровати, закрывая глаза и слыша, как Тайлер, отстранившись, потянулся к штанам, что лежали у кровати. 

Трой слушал, затаив дыхание, как мужчина рылся в карманах, после чего звук разрывающейся обертки донесся до его ушей. Он только открыл рот, чтобы сказать о бутылочке смазки в тумбочке, но услышал, как Тайлер уже его открыл. Очевидно, он знает, где нужно искать. Вероятно, из опыта, но Трой не хочет об этом думать. Не сейчас, когда теплое тело мужчины снова окутывает его, и кровать немного прогибается под их весом, когда Окли размещается у ног Троя.

Твердая рука легла между лопатками Троя, медленно поглаживая, спускаясь ниже по позвоночнику, после чего сжимая бедро. 

Прошептав «Приподнимись», Тайлер помог мальчику согнуть ноги в коленях так, чтобы задница эффектно была приподнята в воздухе.

Меллет густо покраснел, заметив изучающий взгляд Тайлера. Трепет возбуждения пробежал вниз по позвоночнику от понимания, что Тайлер смотрит на него, и Трой, затаив дыхание, ждал следующих действий.

Он услышал резкий вдох Тайлера и что-то вроде бормотания «Блять», словно самому себе. Трой вздрогнул, почувствовав, как Тайлер провел пальцем от верха расселины к низу, раздвигая ягодицы. 

Трой вздрогнул, когда пальцы Тайлера остановились у входа, слегка надавливая. Палец тут же исчез, но у Троя даже времени не было, чтобы запротестовать, ибо уже через мгновение Тайлер вновь преподнес смазанный палец, мягко проталкивая его вперед. 

Трой простонал из-за того, как легко проскользнул палец. Тайлер двигался осторожно, только несколько раз убирая палец полностью, чтобы протолкнуть сразу два, нажимая и скользя внутри, пока не почувствовал сопротивление. Давление в паху растет, пока пальцы Тайлера уверенно растягивали его, и Трой резко выдохнул, когда согнутые пальцы мужчины задели комок нервов. 

Он издал долгий стон, и Тайлер вновь надавил на нужное место несколько раз, прежде чем немного отступить и продолжить его подготавливать. Другая рука Окли медленно и лениво выводила круги на спине парня, иногда поднимаясь выше, пальцами цепляясь за короткие волосы на затылке, и с бедрами Троя, когда он наклонялся вперед, иногда поглаживая его плечи.

Тайлер снова убрал пальцы, и Трой хныкнул, нахмурившись и зажмурив глаза, когда в дело пошли сразу три пальца. Заставляя парня немного сопротивляться.

В конце концов, когда одна рука Тайлера осталась на животе Троя, а вторая провела по спине вниз, Тайлер прислонился губами к шее парня, слегка посасывая, словно извиняясь.

— Почти все, сладкий, — прошептал Тайлер, проводя губами по влажной коже парня. — Я должен убедиться, что не сделаю тебе больно.

Трой кивнул, чувствуя, как щека трется о подушку, а грудь сжалась от такого заботливого голоса Тайлера. Он пытался уровнять дыхание, когда Окли медленно начал убирать пальцы так, чтобы Трой не чувствовал дискомфорт. 

Трой не заметил, как Окли убрал пальцы, осталось лишь какое-то чувство пустоты. Он застонал, словно протестуя, и Тайлер в последний раз провел языком по его шее, прежде чем откинуться назад, отдаляясь от теплого тела и замечая дрожь, прошедшую по телу Троя, что появилась от холодного воздуха в комнате.

Трой услышал некий шелест у себя за спиной, и он заметил, как Тайлер раскрыл презерватив, молча готовясь. Трой ждал, затаив дыхание, не смея пошевелиться, и Тайлер придвинулся вперед, устраиваясь между согнутых ног Меллета. Он положил руку на бедро, крепко держа его, и Трой распахнул глаза, смотря через плечо.

Тайлер встал на колени, глядя вниз, на свое тело, держа член в руках, чтобы эрекция была напротив ануса Троя. Он сделал паузу, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Троя, и заметил, что тот уже смотрит на него.

— Я готов, Тайлер, — тут же прошептал Трой, уже зная, что Тайлер может спросить. Он почувствовал пальцы мужчины на тазовой кости. 

— Я начну медленно, ладно? — прошептал Окли, начиная толкаться вперед.

Меллет закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох через нос, руки инстинктивно сжали простыни, от чего напряглись и плечи. Давление было таким безжалостным, и Трой застонал, пытаясь расслабиться, когда Тайлер начал медленно входить.

Прежде чем осознать, что член Тайлера слишком большой, он слабо простонал, чувствуя резкую боль. Все не так плохо, просто немного непривычно, и ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.

— Черт, ты такой тугой, — услышал он стон Тайлера позади. Он провел руками вверх по бедрам парня, прижимаясь к спине Троя и при этом пытаясь двигаться. Он ненадолго остановился, после чего вновь толкнулся вперед, стараясь погружаться как можно мягче. 

Дыхание Троя сбилось, и из легких словно выкачали кислород, когда Тайлер заполнил его, находясь так глубоко, как не было никогда раньше, словно делая Троя своим. 

Казалось, что прошла вечность, когда Тайлер перестал двигаться, и их бедра теперь соприкасались. Тайлер прижался к Трою, опуская руки вниз, проводя по его животу и целуя нежную кожу за ухом. 

— Ты там в порядке? — прошептал он, задыхаясь, словно пробежал марафон.

Трой облизнул губы, с трудом закрывая рот, чтобы проглотить слюну, пытаясь уровнять дыхание, чтобы попробовать сказать хоть что-то. Он чувствовал пульсацию, и это отвлекало, не позволяя придумать ответ. Он чувствовал себя таким заполненным.

— Я-я, — заикался он, делая несколько прерывистых вдохов и пробуя снова. — Двигайся, Тайлер. Мне нужно, чтобы ты двигался!

Издав стон, Тайлер начал аккуратно двигаться назад.

— Быстрее! — выдохнул Трой, не заботясь о том, что его слова звучат жалостливо. 

Тайлер зарычал и полностью вышел, чтобы вновь быстро войти, а Трой жалобно хныкнул. Медленно набирая скорость, Тайлер двигал бедрами, оставляя укусы и засосы на плечах и шее Меллета. 

Трой стонал, задыхаясь, пытаясь двигаться в такт Тайлеру, толкаясь назад, чувствуя, как мужчина продолжает безжалостно вколачиваться в него. 

Оставив особенный укус, Тайлер поднял голову, чтобы полюбоваться результатом. Он замедлился, и Трой в панике распахнул глаза, пытаясь понять, почему Тайлер остановился. Окли положил руки на плечи парня, и, прежде чем Трой хотел спросить, что происходит, Тайлер немного приподнял его с кровати.

Окли откинулся на кровать, усаживая Троя на себя, прижимая его вниз.

Меллет зажмурился и громко простонал, понимая, что эта поза позволяет заполнить его еще глубже, под новым углом, ибо Тайлер теперь касался простаты. 

— Ох, блять! — выкрикнул парень, оставляя рот открытым и руками хватаясь за плечи мужчины, оборачивая их вокруг его шеи, крепко держась за него, когда Окли начал толкаться. 

Тайлер застонал, резко дергая бедрами вверх, из-за чего Трой снова захныкал, упираясь головой в плечо мужчины. Крепче сжимая тело парня, Тайлер начал быстрее двигать бедрами, чувствуя, как Трой сжимается вокруг его члена. 

Трой стонал каждый раз, когда Тайлер толкался в него, и ему казалось, что он может кончить даже без стимулирования в этот раз.

— Открой глаза, Трой, — вдруг прошептал Тайлер ему в шею. — Хочу, чтобы ты видел то, что вижу я, ибо это прекрасно. 

Меллет нахмурился, не понимая, что Тайлер имеет в виду, но поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть через плечо. Тайлер смотрел вперед, и Трой оглянулся, видя то, что видит Окли.

У него сперло дыхание, и Трой замер при виде этого. Он совершенно забыл о зеркале на его шкафу. Он видел собственное отражение, сложно было поверить, что сейчас он весь такой податливый и растрепанный, в сильных руках Тайлера.

Свет лампы падал так, что можно было видеть покрасневшую кожу и потускневшие от удовольствия глаза, также удивляясь тому, что зрачки были расширены практически максимально. Его волосы были растрепанными, как и у Тайлера. Его глаза мерцали, замечая, что Тайлер тоже смотрит на него в зеркало, и кое-что еще привлекло его внимание. 

Сидя в таком положении на кровати, Трой мог полностью видеть себя в отражении, и он видел напряженную эрекцию, упирающуюся в живот Окли, и яйца были так же напряжены, свисая.

Трой вновь повалился на грудь мужчины, хныкая и неосознанно раздвигая ноги шире. Он пытался смотреть в одно место, начиная двигать бедрами.  
Тайлер замер на месте, положив руки на задницу парня, помогая ему приподниматься и позволяя гравитации вновь опускать его, повторяя эти действия снова и снова. Свободной рукой Трой ухватился за талию мужчины, держа его на месте, продолжая насаживаться. 

Он замер при виде такого Тайлера, словно он в его власти, и Трой почти забыл, как дышать. Он никогда не видел кого-то, кого доводили подобным образом. 

Его полузакрытые глаза по-прежнему были прикованы к месту, где сталкиваются, и где практически не было места, но Тайлер все же просунул руку, обхватывая его эрекцию, начиная двигать рукой немного жестко, одновременно покрывая шею Меллета поцелуями. 

У обоих собрались слезы от такой сильной стимуляции, как визуальной, так и физической. Трой напрягся, сжимая бедра, от чего Тайлер зажмурился. Он беспомощно тонул в сладком удовольствии, и он чувствовал, что уже близко. Он не мог двигаться, не мог уже держать темп, и Тайлер взял это на себя.

Окли обвел руку вокруг живота Троя, цепляясь чуть ли не до синяков, поднимая его вверх и резко опуская, касаясь членом простаты, и второй рукой гладил член парня. 

Трой закричал, когда оргазм охватил его с неимоверной силой. Словно звезды взорвались в его глазах, когда он, дрожа на коленях Тайлера, вцепился зубами в его плечо, не слыша стонов Окли из-за стука крови в собственных ушах.

Рука вокруг его члена замерла у основания, когда он кончил, оставляя влажные брызги по всей груди. Тайлер безжалостно толкался, держа руку на животе парня и задыхаясь из-за нехватки воздуха. 

Окли еще несколько раз толкнулся, заставляя Троя подпрыгивать, полностью входя в него, слыша громкие стоны, вырывающиеся из горла парня.

Он замер, когда оргазм настиг его. Хрипящее, немного скрипучее дыхание было единственным, что нарушало тишину. Словно резкий гром во время проливного дождя. Они так и остались вдвоем, переплетая конечности и пытаясь уровнять дыхание.

Тайлер был первым, кто смог заговорить, нарушая тишину. Его голос был почти неслышным, ибо он практически задыхался.

— Святое дерьмо.


	5. Chapter 5

Тайлер едва мог отдышаться, последние его два слова были сказаны как-то слабо и хрипло. Трой по-прежнему опирался на него, закрыв глаза, а его грудь быстро то вздымалась, то опускалась. Он весь дрожал, его мышцы все еще были сильно напряжены из-за такого оргазма. 

Пальцы сжимали волосы на голове Тайлера каждый раз, когда он пытался двигаться, и другая рука неподвижно лежала на коленях. Если бы не было тех кратковременных движений, Тайлер бы подумал, что Трой вообще без сознания.

Медленно проведя рукой по бедру Троя, Тайлер уткнулся в плечо парня, лизнул его и мягко прикусил, оставляя след. Из которого уже начал появляться синяк. 

Меллет застонал, медленно поднимая голову. Оттянув руку от волос мужчины, Трой поднес ее к лицу, чтобы стереть пот. Он открыл глаза, тут же замечая отражение Тайлера в зеркале, что находилось в другом конце комнаты. Тайлер оставил почти невесомый поцелуй прям под губами. 

— Ты в порядке? — его голос звучал немного приглушенным, ибо губы были прижаты к коже парня, и они оба продолжали смотреть друг на друга в зеркале. Трой немного согнул колени, чувствуя размягченный член Тайлера в себе, и ахнул. 

— Думаю, да, — выдохнул он, его голос звучал хрипло. Он поднялся с груди Тайлера, Окли потянулся назад, чтобы помочь парню, когда тот напрягся, и медленно приподнял его с бедер. Поморщившись и тихо простонав, когда он отстранился, Тайлер в извинение приобнял его. 

— Больно? — прошептал он. Отодвигаясь от мужчины, Трой плюхнулся на спину рядом, кладя голову на подушку. Его глаза были закрыты, и парень сделал глубокий вдох через нос, после чего открыл глаза, смотря в потолок.

— Немного, — произнес он и сделал паузу прежде, чем добавить, — но эта боль приятная. 

Тайлер не мог не захихикать и был рад видеть, как Трой пытается не улыбаться, что у него плохо получается. В конце концов, его губы растянулись в широкой улыбке, что заставило Окли рассмеяться. Меллет закатил глаза и потянул одеяло из-под спины мужчины, не переставая широко улыбаться, и, в конце концов, ему удалось затонуть в пушистом одеяле. 

Тайлер вновь усмехнулся, снял презерватив, завязал его и откинул на край кровати, после чего снова повернулся к парню, смотря на него. Его глаза были закрыты, а улыбка становилась меньше и меньше, словно с каждой секундой он все глубже проваливался в сон.

Окли замялся. Должен ли он уйти? Конечно, ему заплатили за всю ночь, но хочет ли этого Трой? Тайлер понимает, что Меллет не имеет ничего общего с договором, и это было вполне в его праве – не хотеть, чтобы Тайлер оставался.

Не успел Окли озвучить свой вопрос, как уголок одеяла приподнялся, падая рядом с ним. Тайлер быстро взглянул на Меллета, но он не изменился, словно не хотел признавать этот жест, и Тайлер медленно расплылся в улыбке, опираясь на локти, чтобы приподнять одеяло и быстро переплести ноги с простынями.

Тайлер отложил очки на тумбочку, после чего повернулся, кладя голову на руку, как и Трой, тихо лежащий на подушке рядом. Трой на самом деле очень красив. Окли опустил взгляд на нижнюю губу парня, которую так и хотелось хорошенько прикусить. 

— Ну что? — вдруг спросил Трой, по-видимому, чувствующий на себе внимательный взгляд Окли, несмотря на то, что его глаза были закрыты. 

Тайлер задумался, прежде чем задать вопрос, что сидел в глубине его души почти всю ночь.

— Когда ты позволишь мне поцеловать тебя? 

Трой открыл глаза, но не смотря на мужчину, а снова сосредотачиваясь на потолке.

— Для тебя это нормально – целовать своих клиентов?

— Да, на самом деле, — Тайлер понимал, к чему Меллет клонит. Он хорошо знал, что многие из работников в этой сфере не целуются со своими клиентами. Однако, у Окли никогда не было проблем с этим.

— Удивлен слышать это, честно говоря, — сказал Трой, рассеянно теребя уголок одеяла. — Для меня поцелуи – это что-то интимное, только для двоих людей, что заботятся друг о друге. К эскортам разве это не относится? 

Тайлер сделал глубокий вдох и слегка пожал плечами.

— Многие верят в это, но я правда не возражаю насчет этого. Вместо лишнего слова, я думаю, ну, и я предлагаю ведь что-то типа «услуг бойфренда», — объяснил он, и Трой с любопытством повернулся к нему. — В конце концов, поцелуи могут быть эротичными. Это значительно повышает удовольствие, и это хорошо, ибо я хочу, чтобы мои клиенты оставались довольны и снова заказывали услуги. 

Он улыбнулся своей шутке, после чего продолжил.

— Но я уважаю тебя за то, что ты не хочешь этого делать, даже если я считаю это неприязнью. Твои губы выглядят очень приятно, — шепотом закончил он, с восхищением смотря, как появляется румянец на щеках парня. Как Меллету удается покраснеть после всего того, что они только что делали, остается загадкой для Тайлера, но он не жалуется. Это, на самом деле, мило. 

— Ну, вряд ли пойму это, ибо они мои, вот и все, — пробормотал Трой, глядя на свои руки. — Но спасибо, — он вновь посмотрел на Тайлера, и тот ему улыбнулся.

— Не за что, — тихо ответил он, прежде чем устроиться на подушке. Улыбка стала шире, когда мужчина заметил, что Трой зевнул. — Ты, должно быть, устал после такой утомительной работы, — он захихикал.

— О, Боже, заткнись, — с энтузиазмом произнес он, пихая мужчину в плечо.

Тайлер снова засмеялся, а Меллет перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к мужчине, потянув одеяло выше, чтобы только голова была высунута. Только Окли хотел закрыть глаза, как почувствовал пальцы парня, схватившие его руку и потянувшие к талии парня.

Тайлер улыбнулся и повернулся на бок, пододвигаясь ближе. Он прижал ладонь к груди парня, а носом слегка уткнулся в волосы на затылке Троя. 

— Значит, любишь крепкие объятия? — пробормотал Окли, слегка вороша волосы носом. Он немного приподнял голову, чтобы заглянуть в зеркало и увидеть слабую улыбку на лице Троя, который находился в размышлениях.

— Спи, — все, что последовало в ответ, и Тайлер немного усмехнулся, после чего прижался лбом к волосам парня, чувствуя некое спокойствие при этом. Он слышал, как дыхание Троя становится умереннее и глубже. Убаюканный тихим сопением, чувствуя, как его рука поднимается и опускается на груди парня, Тайлер последовал за Троем и тоже погрузился в сладкое забвение. 

-х-

Грубый рев телефона, доносящийся откуда-то из гостиной, прервал их сон. 

Стон вырвался из теплого тела, находящегося в руках Тайлера. Трой почти ударил его, когда пытался перевернуться в объятиях, поднимая руку, чтобы закрыть глаза от света.

— Который сейчас час? — сонно прохрипел Трой.

Тайлер повернул голову, чтобы искоса глянуть на часы, стоящие на тумбочке. Яркие цифры показывали «9:43», и он перевернулся, чтобы лучше прижаться к Трою. Он глубже закопался в постели, прижимая ближе тело Троя, поэтому его слова прозвучали немного приглушенными.

— Игнорируй, — проворчал он, крепче сжимая руку на талии парня, когда тот снова повернулся.

— Я игнорирую, хорошо, — ответил он, утыкаясь в грудь Тайлера.

Они вновь провалились в сон, когда звон снова пронзил воздух. На этот раз Трой, громко вздыхая и откидывая одеяло, вылез из постели. Тайлер несколько раз моргнул и посмотрел на Троя, что двигался к шкафу, где он достал пару полотенец, после чего, волоча ноги по ковру, вышел из комнаты.

Окли ухмыльнулся, замечая небольшую хромоту Троя. Он надеялся, Трой в порядке. Прошлой ночью Тайлер был относительно груб с ним после всего. В мыслях вспыхнула картина, когда Тайлер смотрел, как Трой, с нахмуренными бровями и открытым ртом, двигался вверх и вниз, устроившись на коленях мужчины.

Окли закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как дернулся его член, при воспоминании ночи, и мужчина быстро засунул мысли прочь, ибо он не хотел начинать что-то, понимая, что Трой больше не с ним в одной кровати. 

Он услышал звуки приближающихся шагов и открыл глаза, когда донесся голос Троя, что стоял у двери.

— Останешься на завтрак? — почти застенчиво спросил он. — Могу предложить только тосты, прости.

Тайлер повернулся на спину, чтобы видеть парня, и приподнялся на локтях.

— А кофе будет? — спросил он, левой рукой сонно протирая глаза, проведя по волосам, после чего потянулся к изголовью кровати и потянулся, зная, что выглядит так, словно постоянно держит себя в форме, занимаясь спортом.

Когда он вновь взглянул на Меллета, он прищурился, ибо его очки лежали на тумбочке, и Тайлер заметил, что парень сглотнул, хотя не был уверен. 

— Да. Банка там, в холодильнике. Можешь сварить кофе, пока я быстро приму душ? 

— Ты хранишь кофе в холодильнике? — нахмурился Тайлер.

— Да, чтобы сохранить его свежим, — заявил Трой так, словно это было очевидно.

Тайлер поднял голову и медленно кивнул.

— Лааадно, — протянул он так, чтобы показать свой скептицизм, но не стал комментировать это. Вместо этого он приподнял край одеяла, откидывая его в сторону, и опустил ноги, медленно садясь на кровати. Он заметил, как расширились глаза Троя, прежде чем тот быстро выскользнул за дверь. 

— Но я буду вторым! — крикнул он Трою, после чего услышал, как закрывается дверь ванной, и начинаются звуки воды.

Тайлер спокойно вздохнул. Он не был бы против принять душ вдвоем, но не мог присоединиться к нему сейчас.

Или мог?

Он покачал головой. Нет. Кофе. Он просто собирается пойти и сделать кофе, и дождаться своей очереди в душ.

Итак, как только он нашел свои штаны в остальной куче одежды, он надел их и встал, чтобы застегнуть пуговицу, отмечая, что был без нижнего белья, ибо не смог найти его. Кончиками пальцев он взял завязанный презерватив, отправляясь на кухню, по пути вылавливая рубашку, что валялась на полу в гостиной. 

Выбросив презерватив в мусорку, мужчина помыл руки и надел рубашку, оставляя несколько пуговиц сверху не застегнутыми, после чего приступил к готовке кофе. Спустя какое-то время Тайлер, прислоняясь к столикам, попивал кофе и вспоминал события прошлой ночи.

Когда в машине они ехали домой, он спросил Троя, хорошо ли он провел время, и Тайлер даже не заметил, каким тихим стал Трой во время беседы на работе. Конечно, ничего не помогало, ибо мудак Дэвид испортил все настроение. Как будто после этого Трой впал в раздумья и не был в реальности.

Однако, был момент, когда они сидели на скамейке, в саду, и казалось, что Трою было легче дышать. Тайлер не знал, что изменилось или о чем таком они говорили, но Трой был расслабленным и даже слегка улыбался. Словно он позволил себе скрыться от забот. 

Тайлер улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Трой будто таял под его прикосновениями тогда, в машине. Он как раз собирался отпить кофе, как Трой появился в дверях кухни. Окли поднял голову, держа кружку на полпути ко рту. В повседневной одежде, в отличие от официальных костюмов, в которых они были вчера, Трой выглядел немного иначе: вспотевшим и в свободной футболке, что висела на его худом теле. Это приятное отличие, Тайлер заметил, как футболка приподнялась, оголяя участок кожи, когда парень поднял руку, чтобы провести по своей шее, в это время смотря на мужчину из-под ресниц. 

— Ты можешь идти в душ, если еще хочешь, — сказал он, подходя к столу, чтобы поднять кофеварку и встать рядом с Тайлером. Его еще немного влажные шоколадные кудри свободно болтались на голове, и несколько прядей упали на лоб, когда Меллет наклонился, чтобы налить в кружку остатки горячего кофе, что мужчина оставил для него.

Тайлер изучал его вблизи, когда Трой поднес чашку ко рту, осторожно потягивая кофе. Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на мужчину.

— Что? — спросил Трой после того, как сделал глоток, и это был уже второй раз, когда он спрашивал так за последние несколько часов.

— Мне нравятся твои волосы в таком виде, — небрежно сказал Тайлер, кивая головой на кудри парня и отпивая напиток из своей чашки. Казалось, рука Меллета автоматически пробежала по волосам, после чего парень отвернулся. Его ответ был немного робким, но Трой улыбался.

— Я их не уложил еще.

— Они выглядят хорошо, — с улыбкой заверил Окли, после чего оттолкнулся от столиков, ставя свою чашку в раковину. — И, на самом деле, я бы все же воспользовался душем, если ты не против.

Трой быстро оглянулся на него и кивнул.

— Конечно! Свежие полотенца в шкафу под раковиной. Бери там все, что тебе нужно.

— Все, говоришь? — промурлыкал он, его улыбка сменилась на ухмылку, и он сощурил глаза, намекая всем этим на парня.

Окли подмигнул ему, когда они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и он не мог не улыбнуться, заметив, как покраснел Трой, смотрящий вниз, на свои ноги, и пытающийся бороться с улыбкой, ибо уголки его губ дрожали.

Тихо усмехнувшись, Тайлер отвернулся от парня, чтобы выйти из кухни и добраться до ванной. Закрыв за собой дверь, он достал из шкафчика полотенце, снял с себя всю одежду и положил очки на край раковины. Когда струи горячей воды упали на его спину, мужчина сделал шаг назад, позволяя воде окутать его полностью, он уронил голову вперед и выставил руки вперед, опираясь на стену, по которой стекали холодные капли. 

Внезапно мысли начали лезть в его голову. Это редкий случай, но Тайлер не должен был, но все же представил, что было бы, если бы он встретил Троя будучи не эскортом. Если бы он не был тем, кем уже является. Такие люди, как Трой, стоящий сейчас на кухне с кофе, встречаются редко. Он застенчивый, но в то же время и страстный. Интроверт, но с яркой личностью. Трой, вероятно, легко бы откусил человеку голову, но, как оказалось, он не может справиться с румянцем. 

Тайлер вздохнул и откинул голову назад, позволяя воде падать на его лицо и волосы. Он потряс головой, открывая глаза. Подобные мысли приводят только к проблемам. Тайлер по своему опыту знает, что останься он с таким человеком, как Трой, и он тут же к нему привыкнет. Даже шепот подобных мыслей может привести в гнев. Ты просто-напросто не переходишь за черту бизнеса с клиентом. Расстояние довольно существенное, и, как бы странно это не выглядело, секс позволял держать дистанцию. Взаимное согласие на секс, ни больше ни меньше. Возможно, это даже хорошо, что Трой не разрешил его поцеловать, думал Тайлер. 

Решив больше не думать об этом, Тайлер потянулся за гелем для душа. Он намылился и быстро смыл всю пену с себя. Он пытался делать все быстро и экономно, не желая тратить много времени в душе. Он вытерся и понял, что из-за духоты и образовавшегося пара он не сможет нормально надеть брюки, ибо они будут противно цепляться к коже. Вместо этого он обернул полотенце на бедрах, после чего открыл дверь, сталкиваясь с волной холодного воздуха. 

Как только он вышел, взяв немного запотевшие очки, он услышал голос Троя, доносящийся из спальни.

— Я нашел для тебя футболку, если тебе нужно! 

Тайлер улыбнулся, неся одежду в одной руке и идя на голос парня. Он остановился у двери, молча смотря, как Трой доставал футболку, что была вроде бы его размера. Он продолжил говорить, все еще не поворачиваясь, поэтому и не подозревая, что Тайлер стоял рядом.

— Она старая, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь. Она еще немного жестковатая на ощ…

Трой прервал себя, когда повернулся и заметил Тайлера. Он замер, все еще держа футболку. Тайлер видел, как взгляд Меллета медленно спускался по его груди, по которой стекали капли воды, падающие с влажных волос. Глаза Троя слегка расширились, когда взгляд остановился на низко обмотанном полотенце.

Тайлер почувствовал, как дернулся его член, ибо Трой не переставал пристально смотреть на него, и мужчина опустил взгляд вниз, видя уже образовавшуюся выпуклость. Окли прикусил губу и, приподняв одну бровь, посмотрел на Троя через край опущенных очков. 

— Еще разок? 

Меллет быстро поднял голову, смотря на мужчину и обращая внимание на закусанную губу. Тихая пауза, и Тайлер затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. Трой заметно сглотнул, по-прежнему смотря на Окли, и медленно опустил руки по швам.

И кивнул. 

Небольшое движение заставило Тайлера двинуться вперед, и мужчина заметил, как расширились глаза Меллета, когда Тайлер притянул его к себе за нижнюю часть футболки.

Трой ахнул, когда Тайлер прижался губами к его шее. Тайлер схватил подол футболки, поднимая его и пальцами поглаживая мягкую кожу, подталкивая их к кровати. Трой бросил футболку, что он держал, и покорно поднял руки вверх, чтобы Тайлер мог снять с него футболку. 

Меллет хмыкнул, когда Тайлер схватил его за узкую талию. Мужчина наклонил голову, чтобы снова прижаться губами к плечу парня, одновременно прижимаясь к его бедрам своими. Он жестко посасывал один из засосов, что сам же оставил этой ночью. Тайлер почувствовал своими губами легкую вибрацию, когда Трой издал глубокий стон, после чего он начал целовать шею, останавливаясь на месте, где хорошо чувствуется пульс. 

Практически задыхаясь, Трой запрокинул голову назад, хватая руками плечи мужчины. Он схватился пальцами за заднюю часть шеи Тайлера, и это тот универсальный знак, означающий «Пожалуйста, да, продолжай делать это». 

Спускаясь пальцами по гладкой спине Троя, Тайлер запустил руки под спортивные штаны парня и стянул их. Штаны парня упали вниз, и Тайлер положил руки на голые ягодицы Троя, притягивая парня ближе. Стоны возбуждения, что издавал Трой, возбуждали самого мужчину, и он медленно повернул их, подталкивая Троя к подножию кровати. 

Трой, наткнувшись на кровать, ахнул, когда Тайлер поднял голову и толкнул его. Упав на матрас, Меллет быстро приподнялся на локтях, шокированно глядя на Тайлера. 

Усмехнувшись на это, Тайлер развязал полотенце, позволяя ему соскользнуть с бедер. Он прикусил губу, видя, как Трой опустил взгляд на его пульсирующий член. Окли шагнул вперед и положил руки на плечи парня, толкая его вперед, пока он не лег полностью на спину, и его ноги по-прежнему свисали. Трой простонал, когда Тайлер наклонился к нему, чтобы прикусить подбородок и затем начать медленно целовать и облизывать, спускаясь ниже, к мягкой коже на шее. Аккуратно прикусив ключицу, мужчина улыбнулся, почувствовав пальцы парня в своих волосах.

Он остановился на груди Троя, проводя языком сначала по одному соску, затем по второму. Трой тяжело дышал, изгибаясь в спине, прижимаясь к губам Тайлера и пальцами сжимая его волосы. Окли чувствовал, как кожа под его губами покрывалась мурашками, и начал посасывать медленнее. Он отстранился, оставив легкий поцелуй, после чего начал спускаться поцелуями к плоскому животу, языком поддразнивая пупок Троя. Он засмеялся, когда Трой втянул живот, чувствуя щекотку. 

Он опустил руки по груди тем же путем, что и его губы. Тайлер медленно спустился на колени, устраиваясь между ног парня. Трой застонал и напрягся, когда Тайлер приблизился к его члену, он сжал пальцы на голове мужчины сильнее, явно желая почувствовать его рот на себе.

Улыбнувшись в кожу, Тайлер обдал эрекцию парня горячим дыханием, стараясь не прикасаться к ней, он высунул язык, проводя им по всей длине. Он остановился, когда достиг мошонки. Тайлер поцеловал чувствительную кожу, слегка поглаживая руками талию парня, опуская руки ниже, к бедрам Троя. Когда руки дошли до колен, мужчина согнул ноги парня и поднял их, прижимая к своей груди.

Трой хныкал, понимая, что задумал Тайлер, он убрал руки от головы мужчины и схватил простыни, чтобы лучше держаться.

Окли держал ноги парня в своих руках, оставляя легкий поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра. Он заметил, как побелели костяшки на пальцах Троя, когда он нагнулся вперед, целуя кожу чуть выше входа. 

Стоны Троя становились громче, когда Тайлер отстранился, чтобы быстро снять очки и положить их под кроватью, чтобы случайно их не затоптать. Вернул руку на ногу Троя, Тайлер не смог сдержать свой стон, когда наклонился вперед, чтобы оставить широкую и влажную полосу на отверстии. Когда он немного протолкнулся языком, Трой громко простонал, сжимая простыни в кулаках. 

Тайлер сильнее прижал парня к кровати своими руками, чтобы удержать его на месте. Окли улыбнулся, нажимая своим языком сильнее прям в центр, повторяя это действие. 

Скулеж и стоны постоянно вылетали изо рта Меллета, когда Тайлер постоянно двигал языком, не переставая дразнить, время от времени вводя язык полностью. 

Когда Трой начал расслабляться под ним, Тайлер принялся посасывать один из своих пальцев, тщательно смачивая его и вытаскивая, устраивая напротив входа. Он медленно толкнул палец, чувствуя, как медленно его палец погружается в плоть. Тайлер услышал стон, когда палец вошел полностью. 

Трой сделал глубокий вдох и попытался двигаться на пальце, кряхтя в знак протеста, и Окли вытащил палец. Мужчина подался вперед и провел языком по коже вокруг пальца, поворачивая руку. Он придвинулся языком к анусу, проталкивая его вместе с пальцем.

Когда крик вырвался из уст Троя, Тайлер согнул палец, кончиком задевая простату. Все тело парня вздрогнуло, и Тайлер вытащил язык, прислушиваясь к стонам Троя. Он почувствовал, как капелька спермы стекла по его члену, ибо стоны были настолько вызывающими и каждый раз пробуждали очаги страсти.

Подобрав устойчивый темп, Тайлер начал двигать пальцем, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы обдать мягкую кожу своим горячим дыханием. 

Почувствовав, что мышцы Троя немного расслабились, он полностью вытащил палец и снова протолкнул его вместе с языком. 

Трой вскрикнул и выгнулся в спине, и Тайлер сжал его ноги так, чтобы его язык оставался на месте, и он чувствовал, как крепко он сжимает их. Тайлер двигал языком во влаге, в результате чего он слышал стоны и скулеж парня.

Мужчина вытащил язык и погрузился обратно, повторяя это несколько раз, в то же время проводя одной рукой по своему члену, чтобы облегчить возбуждение.

Сидя на пятках, Тайлер отодвинулся от тела Троя, позволяя ногам парня упасть на его бедра. Его ноги снова свисали с кровати, и парень всхлипнул, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину. 

Его щеки горели красным, и дыхание было небрежным. Тайлер облизал губы и, только осознав этот свой жест, он заметил, что Трой наблюдал за этим движением.

— Перевернись, — прохрипел Тайлер, наклоняясь в сторону, где находились брюки. Он выудил презерватив в одном из карманов, пока Трой быстро вскарабкался на кровать, упав на спину и головой на подушку. 

Между тем, Тайлер оперся на колени и встал с пола. Он подошел к тумбочке и вытащил смазку. Повернувшись к кровати, Тайлер сверху вниз посмотрел на парня, лежащего в спутанных простынях. Он смотрел на Тайлера, руками держащего края подушки, и ноги его были согнуты и раздвинуты. 

Тайлер ухмыльнулся, видя, как Трой лежит на простынях готовый ко всему. Тайлер покачал головой, удивляясь, какой парадокс – это человек, которого он встретил лишь этой ночью. 

Он встал на колени на краю кровати и подобрался к Трою, устраиваясь между его колен, по пути открывая бутылочку со смазкой. Выдавил немного жидкости на руку и растер немного на анусе, наблюдая все это время за лицом парня. Он усмехнулся, после чего небрежно отбросил закрытую бутылочку в сторону. 

— Что теперь? — Трой нахмурился на этот легкий смешок, но его вопрос был больше похож на стон, ибо Тайлер протолкнул сразу два пальца. Хмурость Троя тут же пропала, ресницы затрепетали, и парень сильнее вцепился в подушку. 

— Это было в нужный момент, а? — фыркнул Тайлер, слегка забавляясь ситуацией.

Он подмигнул Трою, который снова застонал, когда мужчина вытащил пальцы и, медленно шевеля ими, вновь начал их проталкивать, мягко расслабляя стенки. Тайлер согнул пальцы и попал кончиками по нужному месту, что заставило Троя содрогнуться.

Меллет ахнул, закрыв глаза, и вжался головой в подушку.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — выдохнул он, начиная двигать бедрами в такт пальцам Окли. 

— Без понятия, на самом деле, — он улыбнулся, направляя руку немного лениво. Он добавил третий палец, чувствуя, как расширяется проход под его ласками. — Просто ты кажешься таким голодным, вот и все.

Трой застонал, выгибаясь и тяжело дыша через открытый рот. Он чувствовал, как бешено бьется его сердце, и через какое-то время расслабился, но его глаза все еще были распахнуты, и Тайлер заметил в них блеск, которого не видел прежде.

— Ну так помоги мне с этим разобраться, а? — вызывающе ответил Трой низким голосом. 

Тайлер почувствовал, что его улыбка спала, и он замер. Он посмотрел вниз, медленно вынимая пальцы, наслаждаясь тихим хныканьем, когда он полностью отстранился от Троя. Но ненадолго, лишь для того, чтобы схватить презерватив и зубами разорвать пакетик.

Он нанес на себя остатки смазки и просунул руки под бедра Троя, вновь прижимая их к груди парня, что заставляло его приподниматься над кроватью. Тайлер придвинулся ближе, подставляя кончик эрекции ко входу. Он поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Троя, прежде чем начать.

Тайлер видел, как Трой закатил глаза, откидывая голову, и застонал, когда Окли медленно подался вперед. Блондин выдохнул, чувствуя невыносимую тесноту вокруг его эрекции, но не переставал двигаться до тех пор, пока его бедра не столкнулись с задницей парня. 

— Лучше? — задыхаясь, спросил он, перенося весь вес на руки.

Меллет не ответил. Вместо этого он прерывисто вдохнул воздух, его дыхание было быстрым и немного неестественным. Его глаза были сильно зажмурены, и парень сильно схватил Тайлера за его руки. 

Окли уверен, что у него останутся синяки после пальцев Троя, но его это не заботило. Все, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, это сильный жар, окружающий его член, и мурашки на коже, вызываемые прерывистым дыханием Троя. 

Тайлер терпеливо ждал, как только мог, тяжело дыша, и, в конце концов, почувствовал, как хватка Троя начала немного слабеть, и парень начал расслабляться, свыкаясь с членом Тайлера внутри него. Окли прикусил губу и опустил голову, начиная медленно выходить, но услышал шипение Троя сквозь зубы, и только кончик его члена оставался внутри. Подождав какое-то время, Окли двинулся вперед и застонал. Он поднял голову, видя покрасневшее лицо Троя, и услышал его громкий стон. 

Схватив ноги Троя, Тайлер поднял их, закидывая на плечи. Он прижался плотнее к парню так, что Меллет почти располагался на коленях мужчины, и только голова и плечи лежали на кровати.

Меллет захныкал, вновь хватаясь пальцами за подушку под головой, все еще держа глаза закрытыми. Тайлер знал, куда нужно направлять, чтобы попасть по сладкому месту Троя. Простонав в ответ, он начал аккуратно толкаться, оборачивая руки вокруг бедер парня, чтобы удержать того на месте. Он повернул голову и лизнул одно из колен парня, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь его.

Трой извивался в кровати, спиной выгибаясь так, что каждый раз толкался мужчине навстречу. Они двигались быстро, и Трой каждый раз стонал, когда они толкались друг другу навстречу. Он пытался удержаться за подушку, но его усилия были напрасны, ибо с каждым толчком они двигались то вверх, то вниз на простынях.

Тайлер застонал, охваченный порывом тепла, любуясь податливым телом Троя, в очередной раз думая, что в порыве страсти мысли покинули парня. Из-за такого зрелища Тайлеру стало сложнее двигаться. 

Трой чуть ли не задохнулся, распахивая глаза от резкого толчка. Он посмотрел на Тайлера. Закусив губу, Тайлер ускорил движения, потянул Троя на себя, с каждым толчком чувствуя, что он уже близко. 

В течение долгого времени Окли думал, что он может иметь контроль над своим телом и тем, что и как он делает во время секса, но Трой быстро заставил сменить это мнение. Было ли это хорошо или плохо, Тайлер не знал. 

— Дотронься до себя, — прошептал он, задыхаясь от жары, что они оба создали.

Трой простонал. Он приподнялся, чтобы обернуть руку вокруг собственного члена, начиная быстро двигать рукой, все это время не разрывая зрительный контакт. Он почти задыхался, широко открыв рот. Тайлер хмыкнул, сильнее сжимая бедра парня.

Тайлер наблюдал, как Трой закрыл глаза и откинул голову, и как он стонал от каждого толчка, а его рука двигалась все быстрей. Он нахмурился, выдавая хриплый стон и запрокидывая голову. Его бедра начали дрожать, стискивая Тайлера. Колечко мышц сильно сжало член Тайлера, и мужчина запрокинул голову, еще несколько раз толкнувшись вперед, после чего оргазм накрыл его. 

Тайлер яростно толкнулся бедрами вперед. Он хрипло стонал, чувствуя, как дрожит прижавшееся к нему тело Троя. Его член сильно сжимало внутри Троя, и спазмы прошли по спине мужчины, сжимая мышцы. 

Тем не менее, двигаясь аккуратно, Тайлер медленно вышел из него. Он повернул голову, чтобы укусить колено Троя снова, задыхаясь от тяжести ощущений. Он замечал Троя из уголка глаз и видел, как тот ослабил хватку вокруг себя, быстро дыша через открытый рот, уставившись в потолок. Трой опустил руку, что была словно без костей, на грудь, которая то тяжело вздымалась, то опускалась.

Подождав, пока его пульс успокоится, Тайлер, в конце концов, немного разжал руки и услышал, как Трой глубоко дышал через нос. Оттолкнувшись назад, Тайлер снял ноги Троя со своих плеч, опуская их на кровать. Ноги, слегка подпрыгнув, упали по обе стороны от тела Тайлера. 

Тайлер поднял голову, видя, как Трой поднял чистую руку, чтобы стереть пот. Он пробежался рукой по волосам, после чего приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на Окли. 

— Намного лучше, — прошептал он.

Тайлер нахмурился, смущенный на секунду, и только потом вспомнил свой же вопрос, который до этого так и оставался без ответа. Хмурость пропала, и он улыбнулся.

— Рад, что смог помочь.

Трой медленно моргнул, лениво улыбаясь в ответ, и желудок Тайлера странно сжался, когда он словно в тумане увидел немного растрепанного Троя. Меллет, наверное, медленно принимал все желания в течение последних двенадцати часов, и Тайлер рад, что он принял то решение ночью. Секс был просто изумительным, и Тайлер чувствовал себя немного уставшим из-за молодого паренька, что лежал напротив него и отдыхал.

Широко улыбнувшись, Тайлер похлопал юношу по бедру, нарушая их зрительный контакт.

— Мне снова нужно в душ, — засмеялся он и наклонился, чтобы поднять влажное полотенце с пола. 

Тайлер последний раз взглянул на Троя, что лежал с полузакрытыми глазами, после чего он вышел из комнаты. Он завернул в ванную, из которой вышел только минут сорок назад. Он стянул презерватив и выкинул его в мусорный пакет. Не то чтобы он был против хорошего, горячего душа, но он вовсе не думал, что он снова ему понадобится так скоро. 

Покачав головой, Тайлер чуть не рассмеялся, когда он включил воду и протянул руку, чтобы проверить температуру воды. Позволяя себе лишь быстро помыться, он пробыл в душе всего несколько минут. И в этот раз он не стал натягивать на себя полотенце.

Когда он собирался сделать шаг в комнату, чтобы забрать свою одежду, он остановился у двери, тут же посмотрел на кровать, где лежал парень. 

Глаза Троя были закрыты, он выглядел спокойным и умиротворенным, что заставляло выглядеть его моложе, чем он есть. Его дыхание было ровным и медленным, и Тайлер мягко улыбнулся, понимая, что Трой заснул.

Осторожно ступая по мягкому ковру, Тайлер зашел в комнату и забрал свою одежду и очки, стараясь не разбудить Меллета, когда застегивал ширинку на брюках. Он нашел футболку, что Трой предлагал ему, и взял ее. Парень был прав, она немного жала ему, но Тайлер не возражал.

Он посмотрел на будильник рядом с кроватью и вздохнул, когда время показало, что он уже на полчаса задержался. Тайлеру нужно вернуться на работу и получить новый заказ. 

Однако, когда он вновь посмотрел на парня, он впервые пожелал, чтобы не был так сильно занят, - чтобы он мог остаться немного дольше. И это чувство его малость пугало. 

Не обращая внимания на то, как сжался его желудок, Тайлер молча подошел к краю кровати. Он наклонился и провел ладонью по щеке парня, затем по его виску и, наконец, по скуле. Мягко проведя пальцем по щеке Троя, Тайлер желал не разбудить юношу. 

Решение было принято, однако, когда Трой слегка зашевелился, его длинные ресницы затрепетали, и поразительно синие глаза посмотрели на Тайлера.

— Эй, красавчик, — тихо прошептал Тайлер, медленно убирая руку с лица Троя, позволяя ей упасть на кровать. — Извини, что оставляю тебя, но мне нужно уходить.

Трой, казалось, попытался сосредоточиться на этом, и он посмотрел вниз, замечая, что Тайлер уже в одежде. Он нахмурился, после чего попытался закутаться в простыни и снова посмотрел на Тайлера.

— Ох, — выдохнул он. — Я, гм… Я провожу тебя до двери, — пробормотал он, присаживаясь.

Окли, улыбаясь, быстро положил руку на плечо Троя, осторожно толкая его обратно на кровать.

— Ты останешься здесь и будешь отдыхать. Я найду выход. 

Он замолчал, думая, что сказать дальше. Тревожные ощущения в животе только усилились, когда он посмотрел на Троя, и Тайлер знает, что ему нужно уходить, прежде чем он скажет что-то глупое, например, заплатить за еще один визит на завтра. Вместо этого Тайлер натянуто улыбнулся и оттолкнулся от кровати.

— Спасибо за футболку. И за прошлую ночь. И за это утро, — он растягивал слова, чтобы это прозвучало немного смешнее. 

Трой моргнул и медленно кивнул.

— Да… Тебе тоже спасибо, я думаю, — неуверенно ответил он, и его слова прозвучали почти как вопрос. 

Тайлер отступил, и он мог практически чувствовать взгляд Троя, словно физическое прикосновение, он повернулся, чтобы забрать свою рубашку. Оглядываясь назад, на Троя, его ухмылка стала улыбкой. Несмотря на все беспокойства, Тайлер-то чувствовал, что было важно не сказать: «Прощай».

— Еще увидимся, Трой, — тихо сказал он, прежде чем выйти из квартиры парня.


	6. Chapter 6

Трой услышал, как хлопнула дверь в коридоре. Он вздохнул и приподнялся на локтях. Окли вёл себя странно, будто не хотел уходить так быстро. Его голубые глаза не улыбались — в них был проблеск сомнения.

— Пока, Тайлер, — прошептал Трой в пустую квартиру, не представляя, что и думать о произошедшем.

После того, как его ранее разбудил телефон, Трой думал, у них с Тайлером будет больше времени поговорить. Может, позавтракать вместе, даже если всё, что Трой мог предложить, — это свежие тосты белого хлеба из холодильника. И кофе.

Он не знал, о чем хотел бы поговорить, однако чувствовал, что это было важно. В конце концов, это был первый раз, когда он пригласил домой «профессионала-на-одну-ночь», как говорит Тайлер. Трой не знал, как все это работает и как ему стоит относиться к Тайлеру после всего того, что они сделали. Чего ожидать. На самом деле, он и не думал об этом, когда пригласил Тайлера войти в его дом. Тайлер занимался этим регулярно, так что Трою лишь оставалось повторять за ним.

Только вот Тайлер словно избегал беседы, особенно, когда они были на кухне, и Окли просто похвалил волосы Троя. А пока Трой пытался придумать, что ответить, Тайлер ушел в душ.

То, что произошло, трудно назвать разговором. Когда Тайлер зашел в комнату, буквально выглядя, как мокренький сон», Трой уже не очень-то хотел тратить время на болтовню. Так что вместо этого он в очередной раз принял лучшее решение, – или, может, впервые, — он вполне охотно принял предложение о втором раунде.

Меллет покраснел при мысли о том, что он делали в той постели, на которой он сейчас лежал. Если ранее он не знал, что сказать Тайлеру, то сейчас он хотел признаться, как сильно он наслаждался собой. Сказать, что Тайлер раскрыл в нем ту сторону, о существовании которой сам Трой не подозревал до прошлой ночи. Со всеми предыдущими парнями, с которыми Трой проводил ночь, даже если и не один раз, он никогда не был так раскован и беззаботен, как был с Тайлером. Он никогда не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Наверное, Трой хотел бы даже поблагодарить его за это.

Он покачал головой, выпутываясь из простыней и медленно направляясь к ванной. Теперь, когда Тайлер практически выбежал из его квартиры, у Троя не будет возможности сказать хотя бы что-нибудь из этого.

Зайдя в ванную, он включил свет. Трой замер, увидев свое отражение в зеркале, безвольно принимая пустое выражение лица. Его глаза были немного припухшими из-за сна, или, скорее, из-за его отсутствия, а волосы были в полном беспорядке. Опустив взгляд вниз, он заметил мелкие бордовые засосы у основания шеи и еще один — довольно большой, — на правом плече.

Подняв руку, он аккуратно коснулся темно-красной метки и зашипел, почувствовав пронзительную боль. Хорошо, что это будет несложно скрыть за воротником рубашки, иначе Каспар ни за что в жизни не отвяжется от него в понедельник.

Трой фыркнул, зайдя в душ и повернув кран.

Каспар. Это его ранний звонок разбудил их. Трой выключил телефон уже после второго пропущенного вызова, прекрасно понимая, что его друг ждет ответа, но у него совсем не было настроения для разговоров. Но это хотя бы подняло его с постели. Может, ему стоит быть благодарным Каспару, ведь если бы он не позвонил, то они с Тайлером до сих пор бы спали.

Быстро смыв с себя следы недавнего секса, Трой быстро управился с душем, не заморачиваясь мытьем головы во второй раз. После того, как он поднял одежду с пола в спальне и надел её, он вернулся в гостиную, не представляя, что делать дальше.

Может быть, ему нужно нормально позавтракать. Последний раз он нормально ел лишь на ужине прошлым вечером, а это было довольно-таки давно. Его желудок выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы заявить о себе и о том, что для существования ему нужна пища.

Он почти дошел до кухни, как вдруг что-то на диване привлекло его внимание. В скомканной куче лежал темно-серый, почти черный, галстук. Трой замер. Это не его галстук. Это галстук Тайлера.

Желудок неприятно сжался, и парень медленно подошел к дивану, чтобы взять его и провести по шелку пальцем. Должно быть, Тайлер в спешке забыл его. Уставившись на эту тонкую полоску ткани, он взял за кончик, оттягивая его в сторону и с любопытством рассматривая. Givenchy. Трой не особо разбирался в дизайнерской одежде, но понимал, что галстук был явно не из дешёвых. Чувствовалась мягкость шелковой ткани. Он надеялся, Тайлер не будет сильно скучать по этому галстуку, когда поймет, что оставил его. Меллет слегка улыбнулся. Или, возможно, Тайлер настолько соскучится, что вернется за ним.

Резко выдохнув, он ментально отчитал себя за то, что позволил вести себя словно потерявшийся щенок. Трой быстро свернул галстук и подошел к книжному шкафу. Он положил галстук на одну из полок, где валялось много всяких безделушек, вернулся на кухню.

Завернув за угол, он увидел кофеварку и две рядом стоящие кружки на столе. Он подавил волну сожаления и быстро переставил кружки в раковину. Он сожалел не о том, что произошло за эти двенадцать часов, а о том, что у них не было больше времени. В любом случае, это не то, что Трой привык чувствовать и не то, что было комфортно для него.

Это чувство преследовало его в течение следующих двух дней, и еще никогда Трой не был так рад вернуться к рутинной работе в понедельник, даже если это означало скорую встречу друга вместе с его расспросами.

-х-

Не отрывая взгляда от стола перед собой, Трой раздраженно опустился на крутящийся стул в своей кабинке и выдохнул. Он протянул руку вперед, чтобы включить рабочий компьютер, после чего под гул вентилятора принялся перебирать кучу бумаги, чтобы определиться, с чего начать.

Кто-то за перегородкой прочистил горло, и когда Трой услышал это, он не поднял головы, в открытую игнорируя.

Через несколько секунд молчания раздался еще один — уже более серьёзный— кашель, и Трой, вздохнув, посмотрел поверх своего монитора.

— Что тебе нужно, Каспар? — с раздражением в голосе спросил Меллет. Понятное дело, он прекрасно понимал, чего хочет его друг, но черт его побери, если он единственный, кто отвлекся.

Из соседней кабинки донесся смешок, после чего Каспар заговорил.

— Просто хотел поинтересоваться, хорошо ли ты провел свои выходные, — с наигранной невинностью сказал он. — Это так?

Трой опустил голову и быстро ввел пароль для входа в операционную систему на своем компьютере, пробормотав себе под нос:

— Ты всерьёз хочешь знать?

— Я звонил тебе, но меня то и дело перенаправляли на голосовую почту, — продолжил он, словно не услышал. — Ты выключил телефон?

— Просто не было настроения для разговоров, — ответил Трой громче в этот раз.

— Почему же это, дай-ка подумать… — Каспар затих. Трой закатил глаза, уловив игривый намёк в голосе друга, и он буквально затылком видел, как тот задумчиво поглаживает свой подбородок.— Может, ты был занят, уделяя время кое-чему другому?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Трой, наверное, слишком быстро, ибо почувствовал, как Каспар резко втянул воздух.

— Только не говори, что вы вдвоем трахались, когда я звонил!

— Нет! — твердо ответил Трой и развернулся, чтобы хмуро посмотреть на друга. Каспар не отрывал от него взгляда, широко раскрыв глаза и коснувшись груди рукой, словно в шоке. Трой сузил глаза, прежде чем добавить: — Я спал, когда ты звонил в первый раз.

— Один? — настороженно и мягко спросил Каспар, любопытно наклонившись вперёд.

Трой почувствовал, как краснеет, но не мог этого остановить. Он оставил вопрос повиснуть между ними, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть и опустить глаза в пол, не понимая, зачем он собирается рассказать обо всём, что произошло, Каспару.

— Нет… — произнес он так тихо и не был уверен, что его услышали. Он ненадолго задумался, пока восхищенное «вууухууу» не вернуло его внимание к Каспару, который сидел в кресле, сцепив руки над головой с широченной улыбкой на лице.

Быстро оглядев офис, в страхе, что этот шум мог привлечь нежелательное внимание, Трой ссутулился и хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Ты не мог бы быть тише, идиот ты гребанный?! — хрипло прошептал он. — Это офис, а не спортивный бар!

— Мне плевать. Тебя уложили, вот, что важно! — радостно ответил друг. Достаточно громко, чтобы по пять кабин с каждой стороны услышали его, а он всё ещё держал руки вверху, словно те застыли.

Трой застонал, закрывая лицо руками и чувствуя, как смущается.

— Бога ради, перестань кричать! — пробормотал он сквозь пальцы, думая только о том, как сильно он хочет вернуться к работе, лишь бы Каспар прекратил разбалтывать личную жизнь Троя.

После его выкрика повисла жуткая тишина, и Трой подождал, прежде чем убрать от лица руки, ибо любопытство взяло надо ним верх. Он увидел Каспара, потирающего руки и улыбающегося, как Чеширский кот, выглядя при этом так, будто скоро взорвется от волнения.

— Значит, он остался на ночь? — спросил Каспар, заметив, что Трой смотрит на него. В этот раз, к счастью, он говорил тише.

Трой кивнул в ответ. Ли хлопнул в ладоши, идеально изобразив возбужденную фанатку. Он простонал, после чего сел и, протерев пальцами веки, скрестил руки на груди.

Каспар смотрел в потолок и принялся считать на пальцах.

— Давай посмотрим… — протянул он, словно глубоко задумался. — Вы ушли с приема в полночь, ты проснулся, когда я звонил в десять утра, а после Тайлер ушел в полдень? — вопросительно подняв брови, спросил Каспар.

Меллет пожал плечами, не понимая, к чему клонит его друг.

— У вас было времени на сколько? — Ли посмотрел на свои руки, шевеля пальцами и поднимая ладони, что-то подсчитывая, после чего сосредоточенно посмотрел на Троя. — На четыре раунда?

Трой в ужасе распахнул глаза.

— Нет! — крикнул он, после чего быстро опустил голову, заметив, что привлек внимание. — Нет, — шепотом повторил он, хмурясь на Каспара и чувствуя, как его щеки накрывает румянец. На Каспара никто внимания не обратил, однако теперь он искоса смотрел на Троя.

— Ты продолжаешь повторять это слово. У меня такое чувство, что было гораздо больше «да», пока ты был с Тайлером, — он вздёрнул брови, и Трой глубоко вздохнул, посмотрев наверх, словно умоляя о внутреннем спокойствии. — Значит, три раза? — снова попытался Ли.

— Прекрати.

— Два?

Трой отвернулся к монитору, не говоря ни слова.

— Что ж, думаю, это не самое главное, — непринужденно продолжил Каспар. — Я удивлен, что ты все же решился на это.

— Пожалуйста, перестань быть таким противным, Каспар, — попросил Трой, сморщив нос, не оборачиваясь. Он проигнорировал голос на задворках мыслей, вспоминая, где был язык Тайлера тем субботним утром, и попытался сосредоточиться на электронной почте.

Каспар же имел наглость захихикать в ответ.

— Ладно, ладно, я перестану, — сказал он. — Просто дай мне знать, если мои фотографии все же будут вывешены на досках с объявлениями, или это отпадает?

Пожав плечами, Трой взял ручку и вернулся к кажущейся бесконечной куче докладов на столе, медленно качая головой.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он. — Но я не хочу слышать ни слова об этом больше, ладно?

Из кабинки друга донесся еще один смешок.

— А видеть? Я знаю, что ты хотел бы увидеть его.

-х-

Уже подошло время обеда, когда Троя отвлёк от работы женский голос, донёсшийся с открытой стороны кабинки.

— Простите за беспокойство, мистер Меллет, но это доставили для вас.

Трой поднял голову и повернулся на стуле, чтобы посмотреть. Его глаза расширились от шока, когда он увидел огромный букет цветов в руках Стейси, секретарши их отдела. Она смотрела на него из-за цветов, упакованных в шелковую бумагу, и нерешительно шагнула вперед.

Трой, отойдя от оцепенения, поднялся, чтобы помочь ей. Он взял тяжелый букет и аккуратно положил его на стол, стараясь не испортить бумаги.

— Для меня? — с придыханием и трепетом спросил он. — Сказано, от кого это?

Конечно, у Троя были подозрения, кто бы мог прислать ему цветы, но всё еще был сбит с толку. Его недоумение понятно, если вспомнить ту неестественную улыбку Тайлера, когда он ушел в субботу. Кто бы мог подумать, что их встреча вдохновит мужчину отправить ему цветы, когда они едва знали друг друга?

— Их доставил курьер, но думаю, там есть открытка, — Стейси улыбнулась и, развернувшись, вышла из кабинки, тихо стуча каблуками.

Трой еще несколько секунд смотрел на её удаляющийся силуэт, когда тихий свист призвал его обратить внимание на Каспара, который сидел перед ним, уставившись на букет.

— Ничего себе, — протянул Каспар, с неким восхищением посмотрев на Троя. — Что ты сделал для этого парня?

У Меллета не было времени, чтобы как-то возразить и тем самым оправдать букет, ибо Каспар поднял руки, добавив:

— Вообще-то, нет, не хочу знать. Просто прочитай уже эту записку.

Закатив глаза, Трой развернулся к цветам и задержал свой взгляд на них. Это была целая композиция из разных оттенков самых разных цветов, среди которых Трой узнал несколько гордых лилий и много гвоздик. Сладкий запах был практически одурманивающим, заполнив все рабочее пространство.

Он подошёл ближе и аккуратно взял букет в руки, пытаясь найти открытку, о которой упомянула Стейси. Трой замер, увидев два белых конверта, прикрепленных к более крепкому стеблю.

Нахмурившись, он протянул руку между цветов и достал их. Он удивился, заметив, что на одном из конвертов написано его имя, а на другом — Каспара. Трой повернулся к другу, который выжидающе смотрел на него.

— Ну, что там? — с нетерпением протянул Ли.

— Тут один для тебя, на самом деле, — Трой сделал шаг вперед, чтобы отдать конверт, подписанный «Каспару» , своему другу, который, нахмурившись, взял его.

— Это странно, — пробормотал он и принялся за открытку.

Трой поставил цветы обратно на стол и аккуратно раскрыл конверт. Ему не терпелось скорее узнать, что там написано, как вдруг в его животе запорхали бабочки. Он достал обычный белый листок и покраснел, когда прочитал предложение, написанное синей ручкой.

Я рад, что смог доставить тебе удовольствие, но уверяю тебя, что это взаимно. 

Послание было подписано одной лишь буквой «Т». Бабочки в животе Троя резко замерли, когда он вспомнил, что Тайлер сказал это в пятницу вечером.

Однако прежде чем он задумался над этим, его прервал голос Каспара.

— Вау, — раздался хриплый возглас, и Трой резко повернул голову. Южноафриканец с широко раскрытыми глазами пялился на свой конверт, и если до этого Трою было не так интересно, что там Тайлер прислал Каспару, то теперь он горел любопытством.

— Что там сказано? — спросил он, стараясь скрыть нетерпение в своём голосе.

— Тут чек, Трой, — ответил Каспар, но все веселье сошло с его лица, когда он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на друга. — И этот чек покрывает всю оплату. Он сказал, что не примет ее.

Желудок Троя сделал сальто. Что?

— Можно я взгляну? — быстро спросил Трой, потянувшись к листочку, что прикреплен к чеку, и схватил его. Его сердце забилось сильнее, а руки задрожали, когда он дочитал строчки, его дыхание перехватило.

Я не могу принять твои деньги. По сути, это я должен заплатить тебе.

— Ну, Трой, — вздохнув, протянул Каспар, однако Трой не отрывался от записки, — что бы там ни случилось в эти выходные, ты, должно быть, сделал все правильно.

-х-

Оставшаяся часть недели прошла в каком-то замедленном темпе. Ничего не происходило мгновенно и, казалось, ничего не могло отвлечь его от мыслей. И он лучше бы принял ледяную ванну со льдом, чем снова возвращался к ним. Поэтому каждый раз, когда мысли заходили слишком далеко, они всегда было о Тайлере. О Тайлере, с которым он остался лишь на одну ночь, чтобы избавиться от внутреннего напряжения, о котором Трой даже не подозревал. Только теперь Тайлер вызывал еще больше напряжения.

Трой уверен, что во всём виноват Тайлер. Не только из-за пошлых воспоминаний, порой всплывающих в голове, но ко всему этому Тайлер отправил ему эти чертовы цветы с той нелепой запиской. В любом случае, чего он пытался добиться? Почему ему не нужны были деньги? В общем-то, это больше всего интересовало Троя.

Чем больше Трой об этом думал — хоть он и пытался не думать, — тем злее он становился. Он был на грани, раздражительным, мог моментально разозлиться, даже если Каспар просто подмечал что-то.

Не помогло даже то, что он столкнулся с Дэвидом этим утром, ибо в его голове сразу вспыхнула картина, когда он признался, что Тайлер его парень. Меллет сжал кулаки и челюсти, стараясь не привлекать внимания Дэвида, продолжая идти через фойе, опустив голову.

После этого, когда Каспар снова указал на то, в каком необычном состоянии сегодня Трой, Меллет крикнул на него, чтобы тот уже свалил.

Это произошло на ланче в среду, и после Каспар отсел от него подальше. Конечно, из-за этого он чувствовал себя виноватым, что совсем никак не подняло настроение. Но неприятное чувство в животе и раздраженность все же заставили Троя передумать об извинениях.

Меллет стал более нервным и неспособным задерживать своё внимание на чем-то подолгу. Мысли о прошлых выходных занимали всю его голову, и Трой путался из-за того, что это мешало его работе. Злился ли он? Был ли он подавлен? Возбужден?

Такое ощущение, что Тайлер просто зудил внутри него. Тянущий, раздражающий зуд, и Трой не мог понять, откуда он и где. Зудит, но почесать не получается, независимо от того, как сильно пытался.

Ну да, если бы он пытался.

Трой никогда бы не подумал, что станет жертвой своих же рук, отчаянно пытаясь сбежать от предавшего его разума. Только вот поздним вечером четверга в душе толкал свои пальцы внутрь себя так глубоко, как это только возможно, в отчаянии дотянуться до точки, которой Тайлер так глубоко касался. Ничего не вышло и закончилось тем, что просто жестко дрочил себе, сжав челюсти и рвано дыша через сжатые зубы, страдая от оргазма, который после всего принес скорее разочарование, чем удовольствие.

Итак, к пятнице у Троя уже просто не было выбора.

Прежде чем выйти из кабинета, Каспар наклонился, чтобы убрать некоторые бумаги, и заметил Троя, что держался руками за голову, сжав волосы.

— Я знал, что не зря сохранил его номер, — странно мягким голосом протянул Каспар. — Просто позвони ему уже.

Трой взглянул на ярко-розовую визитку и услышал, что Каспар ушел в сторону лифтов. Всё еще не отрываясь от написанного номера телефона, он медленно присел, убирая руки от волос и устаивая их на коленях. Не задумываясь, он схватил визитку, засунул ее в карман пиджака, висевшего на стуле, после чего выключил компьютер и вышел из своей кабинки.

Вернувшись домой, он положил визитку на полку рядом с галстуком Тайлера, после чего попытался провести выходные, как все нормальные люди. Он чувствовал себя неуклюже в квартире: ему было жарко, хотя на нем была лишь футболка и боксеры, когда собрался смотреть фильм. Он совсем не обращал внимания каждые десять минут на розовый кусок бумаги на полке…

Субботним утром Трой обзавелся решительностью. Он преспокойно мыл посуду, когда резкий шум сзади заставил Троя подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, из-за чего он с громким лязгом выронил вилку в раковину. Он повернул голову, сердце застряло в горле, когда он заметил увядающий букет, который прислал ему Тайлер. Лилии уже свисали, и Трой заметил один опавший крупный лепесток, лежавший рядом с вазой. Скорее всего, это источник звука, подумал Меллет, всё ещё разглядывая цветы и позволяя себе потеряться в мыслях снова.

Неделя. Прошла вот уже неделя после того, как Тайлер вышел из его комнаты и его жизни так же быстро, как и вошёл. И несмотря на то, насколько смехотворно коротким было их совместное время, Тайлер каждую свободную минуту занимал все мысли Троя, словно принуждая почувствовать его слабым.

Хватит.

Трой быстро вытер руки кухонным полотенцем и пулей вылетел с кухни. Он подошел к полке, схватил визитку, одновременно снимая блокировку с телефона другой рукой. Введя номер, он поднес мобильник к уху, не предоставляя себе возможности передумать. После двух гудков раздался женский голос.

— Эскорт услуги. Чем могу помочь?

Трой замер, не зная, что сказать. Он точно не знал, чего ожидать от звонка, но женский голос ввел его в ступор.

— О, — протянул он, возвращаясь к реальности. — И-извините, я искал Тайлера?

— Ваше имя, сэр?

— Трой, но я…

— Точно, мистер Меллет! — громко воскликнула девушка. — Тайлер много говорил о Вас. Надеюсь, все прошло хорошо в прошлую пятницу? Может быть, Вы хотите снова назначить день?

— Нет, я просто, — попытался Трой, но его снова прервали.

— Я сейчас смотрю календарь Тайлера, и на данный момент он забронирован на следующие пять недель. Мне поставить Вас в лист ожидания или порекомендовать Вам кого-нибудь другого талантливого молодого человека?

Трой вздохнул и тяжело опустился на диван, потирая глаза. Какого черта он творит?

— На самом деле, неважно, — тихо сказал он. После короткой паузы девушка снова заговорила, и ее голос в этот раз звучал более мягко и даже сочувственно.

— Прости, куколка. Мне передать ему, что ты звонил? — мягко спросила она. Трой почувствовал себя ребенком, которого утешает мама после того, как он ушиб колено, и вся решимость мгновенно покинула его.

— Нет, в этом нет необходимости. Спасибо… — он затих, понимая, что даже не знает имя девушки.

— Бекка, — тихо продолжила она.

— Спасибо, Бекка, — слабо улыбаясь, сказал Трой, опустил телефон и закончил звонок, облокачиваясь на спинку дивана.

Он закрыл глаза и выдохнул. О чем он думал? Он вообще думал? Конечно, куча мыслей была в его голове за прошедшую неделю, но он не был сосредоточен на чем-то толковом. Вместо того, чтобы порассуждать и прийти к выводу, что привязываться к такому человеку — плохая идея, он позволил себе увлечься тем, кто показал ему, каким может быть секс, если полностью раскрепоститься.

Тайлер — эскорт. Он отдается каждому, кто готов заплатить за его компанию, однако в то же время он никому не принадлежит. О человеке с таким опытом Трой мог только мечтать, не только в плане секса, но и в жизни в целом. Тайлер уверен в себе, уравновешен, и, вероятно, у него не было проблем в общении с элитой, если платили достаточно. На самом деле, Тайлер, вероятно, просто привык к тому, что пожилые состоятельные мужчины балуют его, покупая разные подарки. У него нет ни времени, ни терпения на сварливого ребенка, как Трой, которому даже нечего предложить взамен. Нет даже денег, чтобы заплатить цену за ночную компанию Тайлера.

Трой должен попытаться двигаться дальше. Возможно, когда-нибудь, кто-нибудь зацепит его так же, как Тайлер. Трой может себе позволить отвлечься на кого-то другого, без всяких чувств, без пустой траты времени. В конце концов, может, кто-нибудь перезвонит ему.

Он застонал, понимая, что он позволил себе думать так, нагнав тоску. Трой поднялся и встал с места. Он понял, что чувствовал все это время, — тоску. После прошедшей недели, он мечтал о шансе увидеть Тайлера хотя бы еще раз, и не мог перестать думать об этом, ибо пал уже достаточно низко, позвонил в эскорт службу ради еще одной встречи.

Вернувшись к посуде, Трой поклялся, что ни на секунду больше не задумается об этом. Однако, зайдя в кухню и заметив на столе цветы, он замер. Нет, не в этот раз, подумал он, достал цветы из вазы и выкинул их в ведро. Они всё равно уже завяли.

С громким лязгом Трой захлопнул крышку и мгновенно почувствовал себя лучше. Повернувшись к радио, он увеличил громкость, взял вазу и вылил уже мутную воду в раковину.

Затем он тщательно вымыл ее, как и остальную посуду, подпевая песням, которые громко играли через динамики; каждый раз, когда он пытался задуматься, он просто пел громче, гремя еще и посудой.

Несмотря на это достижение Трою следовало знать, что это еще не всё.

Когда он устроился на диване, чтобы посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм с чипсами, уже было почти десять вечера, и его телефон зазвонил. Он закатил глаза, думая, что, скорее всего, это уже нетрезвый Каспар, который пригласит присоединиться в каком-нибудь клубе, чтобы выпить или потанцевать.

Однако когда он взял телефон, он увидел незнакомый номер. На мгновение он заколебался, после чего принял вызов и поднес телефон к уху.

— Алло? — осторожно спросил он, и у него резко перехватило дыхание, когда он услышал знакомый голос.

— Мне сказали, ты звонил и спрашивал обо мне, — протянул Тайлер, и Трой почувствовал, как встали дыбом волоски на затылке от его похотливого тона. — Ты что-то хотел?

И только когда Тайлер прекратил говорить, Трой вспомнил, как дышать, делая глубокий вдох и пытаясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Он выпрямился, не в состоянии больше расслабиться. Почему Тайлер звонит ему? Субботним вечером? Разве он не занят клиентами? Вероятно, занят, и сейчас звонит из чьей-нибудь ванной, или еще откуда-то.

— О, эм… привет! — ответил Трой, пытаясь прозвучать просто и беззаботно. — Нет, ну, то есть… Я просто набрал неправильный номер на телефоне Каспара. Просто ошибся, вот и все, — Трой поразился, как легко смог соврать.

— В самом деле? — Тайлер засмеялся. — Тогда каким образом ты отвечаешь с телефона Каспара? Ибо я звоню на тот номер, что дала мне Бекка.

Трой почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар из-за моментального уличения во лжи.

— Ну, он дал мне его… на сохранение? — Трой съежился от глупого ответа и услышал веселый смех Тайлера, чувствуя, как начинает краснеть в смущении.

— Значит, ты ничего от меня не хотел? — снова спросил он своим обычным тоном. Трой пожал плечами, будто Тайлер мог видеть его.

— Нет, это по правде ошибка, — Трой проигнорировал то, как невинно прозвучал его голос.  
Тайлер хмыкнул в ответ.

— В таком случае, мне не стоит рассчитывать, что ты откроешь мне дверь?

Прежде чем понять сказанное, Трой услышал тихий стук, и повернул голову так резко, что чуть не выронил свой телефон, и его сердце снова бешено заколотилось.

Тайлер там. Мужчина, которым Трой одержим, в тот самый момент стоял за дверью.

— Трой? — неуверенно позвал Тайлер спустя несколько секунд, и Трой понял, что так ничего и не ответил. Он вскарабкался с дивана, тут же вышел в коридор, глубоко вдохнул, после чего открыл входную дверь.

Первое, что он заметил, — это то, что на Тайлере была черная кожаная куртка, и он посмотрел ему в светящиеся глаза. Тайлер все еще держал телефон у уха, как и Трой.

— Эй, красавчик, — улыбнулся Тайлер.

Трой выдохнул и прошептал:

— Привет.

Улыбка Тайлера стала шире.

— Ты впустишь меня? — его голос раздался сразу с двух сторон, потому что Трой все еще не сбросил вызов. Меллет сделал шаг назад от двери, чтобы Тайлер мог войти, одновременно опуская телефон.

Тайлер сбросил вызов и зашел, медленно закрывая за собой дверь, при этом отрываясь от глаз Троя. Тот сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы Тайлер мог нормально зайти.

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил он, уже немного успокоившимся голосом.

Тайлер убрал свой телефон в карман и ухмыльнулся.

— Должна быть причина, по которой ты позвонил в агентство. И я пришел, чтобы увидеть ее своими глазами, — протянул он, медленно шагая на Троя, словно кошка на свою добычу.

С трудом сглотнув, Трой решил увернуться от ранее заданного вопроса. Было очевидно: Тайлер точно знал, что Трой мог бы сказать это вслух.

— Что насчет твоего клиента? — спросил он. — Я думал, ты будешь занять в течение следующих пяти недель.

Сейчас Тайлер настолько близко, что Трой чувствовал тепло его тела, и заметил, как Окли сморщил нос, прежде чем ответить.

— Я ушел раньше. Там оставался пьяный клиент, в любом случае, а мне платят не для того, чтобы я был нянькой для мужика, который не может справиться с ликером, — теперь Тайлер находился в личном пространстве Троя, прикусив губу и медленно разглядывая Троя с ног до головы. — Более того, возможность провести ночь с тобой звучит более привлекательно, — добавил он, вновь посмотрев парню в глаза.

Пока его сердце набирало ритм под таким развратным и пристальным взглядом мужчины, Трой заколебался, вспоминая о плате.

— У меня нет на это денег, Тайлер, — прошептал он, выдыхая и закрывая глаза, когда Тайлер наклонился ближе, обдавая своим дыханием его шею.

— Тогда это за мой счёт, — Тайлер сделал последний шаг вперед, и теперь они соприкасались телами. Он припал губами к шее парня, мягко целуя кожу, которая уже покрылась мурашками.

Трой тут же вцепился пальцами в волосы Талера и запрокинул голову, предоставляя ему больше пространства. Он застонал, когда почувствовал, как язык Тайлера коснулся места, где хорошо прощупывается пульс, слегка засасывая кожу, и тот издал глубокий стон, поняв, как быстро сдался Трой.  
Тайлер целовал кожу, слегка посасывая ее, одновременно стягивая с плеч куртку и шагая на Троя, тем самым направляя их к спальне. Тот факт, что ему не нужно было смотреть, куда идти, послал приятную дрожь по всему телу Троя, и он потянул свой джемпер. Когда Трой снял его, Тайлер на мгновение остановился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Они дошли до слабо освещенной комнаты, и Трой почувствовал, как тепло разлилось в его груди.

Тайлер здесь, во плоти, и Трой понял, что неделя разочарования подошла к концу.

В порыве желания прикоснуться к обнаженной коже Трой потянулся вперед, чтобы расстегнуть рубашку мужчины, и рвано выдохнул, почувствовав, как руки Тайлера опустились на его бедра, чтобы стянуть штаны. Трой сделал шаг назад, в спальню, чтобы выйти из штанов, которые спали вниз.

Они стояли у кровати, когда Трой наконец закончил с пуговицами на рубашке. Он протянул руки вперед, чтобы провести ими по груди Тайлера, плавно передвигаясь на плечи, стягивая рубашку с его сильных плеч. Тайлер сжал пальцы на пояснице Троя и наклонился, чтобы провести языком по его ключицам, и он прильнул своей грудью к его.

Трой простонал, когда его затвердевшие соски коснулись теплой кожи Окли, и он обернул свои руки вокруг его плеч. Грудь каждого вздымалась и касалась другого в такт частому глубокому дыханию, и Тайлер принялся подниматься поцелуями по шее выше, чтобы зажать мочку уха Троя меж губ, пока они держали друг друга.

Тайлер скользнул руками ниже по спине и, остановившись на бедрах, он простонал Трою в ухо, когда, толкнувшись вперед, почувствовал, как их члены соприкоснулись через слои одежды, которые всё еще разделяли их.

Теплота их объятий почти обжигала, и Трой всхлипнул, подавшись бёдрами вперёд. Он опустил лоб на свою же руку, что покоилась на плече Тайлера, и тяжело дышал ему в плечо.

Его дыхание сбилось, когда Тайлер настойчивее прижался к нему и, опустив руки ниже, сжал его задницу, усмиряя движения, чтобы они одновременно толкались навстречу друг другу. Тайлер нашел своими губами чувствительную кожу за ухом, и Трой простонал, когда тот прикусил кожу, слегка посасывая.

Меллет запрокинул голову, когда Тайлер перешел на кадык, вылизывая кожу, начиная спускаться к груди, приседая ниже. Руки Тайлера всё еще мяли его задницу, пока он выцеловывал путь вниз по животу, устраиваясь на коленях возле ног Троя. Он просунул кончики пальцев под резинку боксеров Троя и стянул их вниз, сразу же вбирая головку члена Троя в рот.

Громко простонав, Трой убрал руки с плеч мужчины, чтобы запустить пальцы в светлые волосы, и запрокинул голову, почувствовав влажное тепло вокруг члена. Тайлер взял член полностью, но, почувствовав его на задней части своего горла, отстранился назад. С каждым движением языка и губ слышалось пошлое причмокивание, которое эхом отдавалось в комнате.

Когда Тайлер вобрал только головку, он снова толкнулся вперед, убрав руки, но в этот раз он не остановился, когда член уперся в горло. Вместо этого Тайлер толкнулся вперед, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока его губы не были у основания.

Трой громко втянул воздух, сгибая руки и сжимая ими волосы Тайлера. Он хныкал, и его колени подкашивались, когда мужчина сглотнул вокруг его члена, как бы стягивая глотку. Тайлер отстранился, делая глубокий вдох, после чего повторяя то же самое. У Троя задрожали ноги и сбилось дыхание, когда Тайлер проскользнул одним пальцем между ягодиц. Знакомое тепло скрутилось в его животе.

— Та-тайлер, — предупреждающе выдохнул Трой, когда тот одним пальцем прижался ко входу. Он потянул Тайлера за волосы, чувствуя, как накатывает оргазм. — Я близко.

Тайлер простонал в ответ, выпуская член изо рта, чтобы смочить один свой палец, после чего снова обхватывая член губами. Тайлер вернул палец к отверстию, аккуратно надавливая.

Трой застонал и, опустив взгляд, увидел, как губы Тайлера обхватили ствол, пока она сам дышал открытым ртом. Тайлер согнул палец так, что коснулся простаты и одновременно с этим сглотнул вокруг члена, этим усиливая оргазм.

Он громко выкрикнул, когда оргазм настиг его, и почувствовал, как его мышцы сокращаются, и по всему телу прошлась волна приятного покалывания вместе с облегчающим удовольствием. Он толкнулся бедрами, и его член дёрнулся в горле Тайлера, когда тот продолжил сглатывать. Тайлер шевелил пальцем, заставляя парня прерывисто дышать каждый раз, когда он задевал комочек нервов, чтобы усилить оргазм.

Проглотив все, Тайлер медленно отстранился, оставляя в покое слишком чувствительный член, и Трой пытался устоять на дрожащих ногах, всё еще опираясь на его плечи, чтобы не упасть.

Тайлер аккуратно убрал палец и протянул руки вперед, оборачивая их вокруг бедер Троя, удерживая его. Он потянул его вниз, чтобы Трой мог устроиться у его коленей.

Меллет все еще пытался отдышаться, положив руки на плечи Тайлера. Он несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем смог сосредоточиться на его потемневших глазах.

— Оставайся здесь, — коротко проинструктировал Тайлер, чей голос был хриплым и скрипучим после такого напряжения на горло, после чего тот встал и вышел в гостиную.

Трой молча кивнул, дрожащей рукой убрав мокрые волосы со вспотевшего лба. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, ожидая возвращения Тайлера. Через какое-то время Тайлер вернулся, раскатывая презерватив по своему члену, подойдя к шкафчику, чтобы выдавить немного смазки на ладонь. Он повернулся, с похотью во взгляде смотря Трою в глаза и распределяя жидкость по стволу.

Меллет сглотнул, выдерживая его взгляд, когда тот, подойдя ближе, присел позади него. Он раздвинул ноги Троя, чтобы устроиться между ними, после чего одной рукой надавил на его плечо в немом жесте облокотиться на руки.

Трой покраснел, понимая, что стоит на четвереньках в своей же комнате, выгнувшись и предоставив себя Тайлеру, чтобы тот мог делать с его трясущимся телом всё, что угодно.

Левой рукой Тайлер сжал его бедра, пока придвигался ближе, чтобы представить головку члена напротив входа. Трой издал короткий стон и закрыл глаза в ожидании, понимая, что будет жечь из-за того, что Тайлер не подготовил его должным образом.

От этой мысли легкое покалывание пробежалось вниз по спине, но у него не было времени, чтобы над этим задуматься, ибо Тайлер заговорил, а его голос был хриплым и низким от возбуждения.

— Лучше найди что-то, за что будешь держаться, Трой, потому что я думал об этом всю неделю, и я собираюсь трахнуть тебя до потери сознания.

Единственное, что смог сделать Трой в ответ, — это всхлипнуть, когда член Тайлера начал растягивать его. Трой резко втянул воздух, и из-за внезапного растяжения у него заслезились глаза. Он закрыл глаза и попытался расслабить свои мышцы, простонав, когда толкнулся навстречу Тайлеру, позволив войти глубже.

Это было то, по чему он тосковал, — чувство абсолютной заполненности и то, как Тайлер заявляет свои права на него, входя в него. Трой застонал и опустил голову вперед, когда Тайлер приостановился, войдя на всю длину.

Трой мог расслышать тяжелое дыхание мужчины позади него, пока тот ждал, однако не давая Трою времени привыкнуть к его размеру, снова отстранившись и толкнувшись. Трой вскрикнул и вцепился пальцами в ковер, хватаясь за мягкий ворс в попытке удержаться, и его колени двинулись вперед от силы. Тайлер застонал, когда Трой почувствовал, как его мышцы сжались вокруг члена Тайлера.

Устроив свои руки на бедрах Троя, Тайлер вскоре начал ритмично толкаться вперед, и каждый раз Трой слабо стонал, когда тот касался комка нервов, чего так отчаянно желал Трой.

Обжигающее трение члена Тайлера о его мышцы вызывало смешанные чувства; его колени горели, и создалась опьяняющая смесь удовольствия и боли. Стоны Троя эхом отзеркаливали стоны Тайлера, и он потерялся в ощущениях, вновь оказываясь под контролем умелых рук Тайлера.

Спустя какое-то время Тайлер опустил руку ниже, между ног, чтобы обернуть ладонь вокруг его члена. Трой застонал, с удивлением обнаружив, что так быстро возбудился после первого оргазма. Из-за выступившего на головке предэякулята Тайлер легко двигал пальцами, сжав их вокруг налившейся кровью плоти.

Меллет начал скулить, когда ритм толчков Тайлера совпадал со стимуляцией, приближая его ко второму оргазму. Тайлер понимал все эти отчаянные звуки Троя. Он прильнул к его спине, сжимая задницу, тем самым удерживая на месте, несмотря на то, как качались его бедра при каждом толчке, и проникая своим членом еще глубже с каждым разом.

Тайлер лизнул мочку уха, обрамляя ухо теплым дыханием.

— Вот так, детка. Кончи для меня.

Трой почувствовал, как его мышцы сжались, острые слова мужчины затуманили мысли, и Тайлер очередным толчком и движением руки по пульсирующему члену направил его прямиком к краю, в забвение оргазма. Кровь стучала в ушах, почти заглушая собственные звуки, за которыми последовали хриплые стоны Тайлера, ритм чьих движений сбился. Тайлер глубоко вошел в дрожащее тело Троя, и его член дернулся, когда облегчение настигло его.

Руки Троя дрожали под их общим весом и вскоре сдались, и они рухнули на пол. Тайлер все еще держал его бедра, плотно прижимаясь к нему и оставаясь внутри, когда он повалил обоих на бок. Они отдыхали какое-то время, тяжело дыша, и Трой чувствовал дыхание Тайлера на своем затылке.

Чувствуя как усталость тела, как и усталость разума, Трой расслабился и, открыв глаза, втянул воздух, когда Тайлер, держа его, вышел из него одним резким движением.

Должно быть, Тайлер заметил, как напрягся Трой под его руками, потому что он наклонился, чтобы оставить поцелуи на задней стороне шеи.

— Прости, — пробормотал он в его кожу, и Трой выдохнул, почувствовав мягкое прикосновение губ.

— За что? — прошептал Трой, закрывая глаза.

— Я не хотел быть таким грубым, — ответил Тайлер и на мгновение задумался, прежде чем снова начал говорить. — Нет, это неправда. Это то, чего я хотел. Надеюсь, я не сделал тебе больно.

Трой мягко улыбнулся и протянул руку через плечо, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы Тайлера.

— Никогда не извиняйся за то, что делаешь кому-то хорошо, Тайлер, — сказал он успокаивающим голосом, поглаживая его затылок и отстраняясь от него, чтобы приподняться на дрожащих руках.

Он услышал хихиканье Тайлера рядом, когда встал — вероятно, напоминая новорожденного жеребенка на своих дрожащих ногах, — чтобы тут же упасть обратно, стянув одеяло с кровати и накрыв им своё дрожащее тело. Он расслабленно выдохнул и слегка повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть из-под ресниц на то, как Тайлер стянул презерватив и выпрямился.

Трой бесстыдно рассматривал голое тело Тайлера, когда тот поднял руки вверх, чтобы немного размяться, издав при этом томный стон, когда суставы хрустнули.

Как только Тайлер нагнулся, чтобы поднять с пола одежду, Трой понял, что он не собирается оставаться на ночь. Не столько эта мысль беспокоила его, сколько тот факт, что у него все еще остались вопросы, которые вертелись в его голове всю эту неделю. Он решил, что сейчас самое время, чтобы спросить, иначе Тайлер уйдет, оставив их еще больше.

— Почему цветы? — тихо спросил Трой, наблюдая за Тайлером и тем, как он на секунду остановился, но натянул боксеры.

— Они тебе не понравились? — посмотрел на него Тайлер, наступив в штаны, а когда начал застегивать их, перевел взгляд вниз.

— Понравились, но это немного сбило меня с толку, — солгал он. Не просто «немного», на самом деле, но он все равно не скажет об этом Тайлеру.  
Тайлер немного нахмурился.

— Извини, Трой, я не этого намеревался, — сказал он, снова посмотрев на парня. — Просто хотел убедиться, что ты не думаешь, что тогда я так быстро ушел по твоей вине. Мне действительно нужно было домой.

Трой тихо прогудел в ответ и присел, переплетая ноги с одеялом и собираясь с мыслями, чтобы задать еще один вопрос.

— Почему ты вернул Каспару деньги? — прошептал он, поднял глаза и увидел, как румянец накрыл щеки Тайлера, пока тот надевал рубашку, отказываясь смотреть на него в ответ.

— Я сказал почему в записке, — немного погодя, ответил мужчина.

— Нет, не сказал, — быстро ответил Трой. — Ты только сказал, что это тебе стоило оплатить. Почему ты так сказал, Тайлер? — Трой понял, что повторяется, но он ничего не может поделать, ибо для Тайлера у него много еще вопросов.

Тайлер тяжело выдохнул, возясь с пуговицами.

— Потому что такие парни, как ты, — большая редкость, окей? — в этот раз голос Тайлера был громче и прозвучал почти сердито, вероятно так же осознавая свое смущение. — Я просто… Не чувствовал правильным забрать деньги Каспара. Я не знаю, что еще тебе сказать.

Троя не задел такой резкий тон, ибо он понимал, что Тайлер не со зла. Он просто наблюдал за его покрасневшим лицом и решил, что не будет настаивать на вопросе. Слова Тайлера тут же отозвались в его животе, и он улыбнулся, очарованный Тайлером и тем, каким он может быть взволнованным. Противоположность сексуальному хищнику, который буквально десять минут назад заставил его колени гореть.

Сжалившись над мужчиной, который до сих пор боролся с пуговицами, Трой, закутавшись в одеяло, поднялся и подошел к Тайлеру, накрыв его руки своими. Тот успокоился, но голову не поднял.

— Хей, все хорошо, — мягко пробормотал Трой. — На самом деле, я просто хотел спросить, может, у нас получится как-нибудь повторить снова?

Тайлер наконец поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Трою в глаза.

— Ну, — начал он медленно, быстро посмотрев в сторону, после чего вновь на Троя. — У меня есть свободная ночь на следующей неделе… Чем ты занят в следующий четверг?

Трой почувствовал, как его улыбка растянулась в дерзкой ухмылке.

— Тобой?

Тайлер, казалось, поначалу опешил от такой шутки Троя, но юмор к нему вернулся, когда он засмеялся и кивнул.

— Звучит здорово, — усмехнулся он, хватая запястья Троя и подходя ближе, чтобы поцеловать в щёку, чем свел его с ума. Тайлер одарил парня ухмылкой, когда он отошел назад, и Трой рад видеть, как уверенность вернулась к Окли. — Увидимся, Трой, — промурлыкал он.

Трой медленно кивнул и проводил его взглядом, когда тот вышел из спальни, снова покидая квартиру Троя. Только на этот раз Трой улыбался, наблюдая, как уходит Тайлер.

-х-

Бесспорно, Трой слишком громко топал в понедельник утром, когда направлялся к своему рабочему месту, но это его не заботило, более того, он даже не пытался это скрыть. Он взмахнул пиджаком и повесил его на спинку стула, после чего шлепнулся на сиденье и включил свой компьютер.  
Трой чувствовал пристальный взгляд Каспара на своем затылке, но продолжил его игнорировать, принимаясь как обычно перебирать свои бумаги. Стопка документов казалось менее сложной, чем неделю назад, и он улыбнулся, понимая, почему.

Но железное терпение Каспара кончилось, и он подал голос через проём.

— Значит, хорошие выходные?

Трой, не поднимая взгляда от бумаг, просто ответил:

— Ага, — боковым зрением он видел, как Каспар ерзал в своем кресле.

— Эти выходные включали в себя… даже не знаю… очаровательного, светловолосого мужчину, чье имя начинается на «Тай» и заканчивается на «лер»?

Улыбка на лице Троя стала шире и он, повернувшись к Каспару, подмигнул ему.

— Ага, — снова ответил он, выделяя гласные, после чего он вернулся к своей работе.

Когда громкое «Вуууууу-хуу» раздалось из кабинки Каспара, Трой запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.


	7. I Just Wanna Feel Your Lips Against My Skin

— Спасибо за обед, Том, — улыбнулся Тайлер, поднявшись со стула и задвигая его под небольшой стол, покрытый льняной скатертью белого цвета.

Он встал, ожидая сидящего мужчину, который быстрым движением руки подписал чек шариковой ручкой. Том, один из постоянных клиентов Тайлера, был из тех, кто искренне наслаждался совместным времяпровождением. Он посмотрел на Тайлера снизу вверх прежде чем закрыть небольшое черное портмоне. Уголки губ Тома приподнялись, сделав его лицо дружелюбней.

— Куда-то торопишься, Тайлер? — спросил Том, поднимаясь из-за стола и застегивая куртку. Он указал Тайлеру в сторону, дабы продолжить путь через ресторан.

Загородный клуб, а точнее ресторан, в этот раз кишел богатенькими посетителями — мужчинами и женщинами, — которые, пользуясь перерывом на работе, наслаждались прекрасным обедом. Теплый солнечный свет проникал в помещение благодаря большим окнам, из которых открывался вид на поле для гольфа, что располагался на задней террасе, и, несмотря на дресс-код и соответствующую дорогую атмосферу, Тайлер всегда находил что-то расслабляющее в этом месте. Конечно, всегда были и те, кто, задрав нос кверху, были убеждены, что их материальный статус превозносит их над остальными, но тех просто-напросто игнорировали, ибо остальные гости были более приземлёнными.

Том относился ко второй категории: вы бы ни за что не догадались, что он богат, если бы не заострили внимание на сшитом персонально для него костюме, который подчёркивал то, что необходимо, когда он двигался или беседовал, а это характерно только для людей, воспитанных в деньгах.

— Извини, я не хотел спешить. Просто с нетерпением жду сегодняшнего вечера, — признался Тайлер, когда они дошли до зала приёма, где было полно людей с увесистыми сумками для гольфа; люди выстроились в очередь, чтобы зарегистрироваться на игру. Он сказал именно таким тоном, что Тому захотелось выудить побольше информации об этом самом вечере, и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Оу, — с ухмылкой проворковал Том. — Горяченькое свидание?

В голове Тайлера промелькнул образ обнажённого и тяжело дышащего под ним Троя, и Тайлер мягко улыбнулся, почувствовав, как что-то крутится в его животе.

— Думаю, можно сказать и так, — он усмехнулся, не отрывая глаз от своих ботинок, пока они выходили через главные двери, шагая по гравию к своим автомобилям.

— Кто-то, кого я знаю? — Том растягивал слова, намекая, и подмигнул, когда Тайлер посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

Тайлер рассмеялся и закатил глаза, радуясь, что Том — тот человек, в чьей компании стёб принимается на ура.

— Думаю, он немного моложе тебя, Томми, не обижайся, — он издевательски улыбнулся, специально используя милое прозвище, чтобы показать, что он вовсе не дразнит его.

Том рассмеялся и похлопал Тайлера по плечу.

— Ничего, Тай, ничего. Старый пердун знает, что уже повидал свои лучшие годы, так что отпустил их.

— Ты не старый, Том, — мягко заметил Окли. — Кроме того, я слышал, что в сорок лет жизнь только начинается!

— И все же спустя восемь лет от моего сорокалетия я все еще чего-то жду! — Том засмеялся, и Тайлер не мог не рассмеяться с ним, отмечая, что Том никогда не нарушал его зону комфорта. Вероятно, именно поэтому Тайлеру уютно проводить время с Томом.

Тайлер считал Тома больше другом, нежели клиентом, даже если раньше они были заняты не только разговорами. То, чем они с Томом занимались сейчас, нельзя было назвать «неправильным». Совсем наоборот, на самом деле. Том с его теплыми медовыми глазами, легким шармом и яркой улыбкой, очень мил. Само собой, Тайлер находил его привлекательным.

Том относится к тому поколению, которое выросло в то время, когда гомосексуализм был тем, что должно было храниться в тайне, а из-за этого он не чувствовал себя комфортно, общаясь с людьми. И хотя он посещал мероприятия, где справедливо отстаивал сторону геев, Том никогда не находил кого-то, кто подходил бы ему как личность. Там были либо слишком яркие личности, либо слишком блёклые. Так что Том обратился в эскорт агентство пару лет назад, запросив компанию на ночь. Тайлер был рад, что оказался тем, кто в итоге получил его номер, ибо Том как раз тот, кому он может довериться даже сейчас.

Несмотря на то, как близки они стали за эти годы, Том каждый раз звонил ему через агентство. Он всегда настаивал на оплате, и не просто на окладе, но и на доплате, оплачивая все расходы во время встреч. Тайлер давно перестал протестовать, когда Том платит за их ужин и тому подобное, ибо знал, что столкнется лишь с упорным молчанием и нежным настаиваниям на том, чтобы его подарки остались у Тайлера.

— Итак, он милый? — осторожно спросил Том после недолгой, но уютной тишины. Тайлер смутился, когда Том захихикал рядом с ним. — И судя по твоему рвению и румянцу на щеках, этот парень нечто большее, чем просто случайный клиент. Я прав?

Тайлер пожал плечами, засунул руки в карманы брюк и попытался не покраснеть еще сильнее.

— Я не знаю, — нерешительно ответил он. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я стараюсь избежать привязанности, Том. Ты единственное исключение, конечно, — быстро добавил Тайлер после чего слегка улыбнулся. — Но да, он милый.

Он взглянул на Тома и поймал понимающую усмешку на лице мужчины, когда тот нежно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Обещаю, старая королева в это дело вмешиваться не будет, если ты пообещаешь мне, что будешь держать в курсе. Договорились? — Том улыбнулся ему.  
Тайлер снова закатил глаза, покачав головой и не сумев при этом сдержать смешок.

— Договорились, — он улыбнулся в ответ. Они дошли до своих автомобилей, и Тайлер достал свои ключи. — Было приятно с тобой повидаться, Том, впрочем, как всегда.

— Взаимно, Тайлер. А теперь я хочу десерт, — Том улыбнулся и наклонился к нему, указывая на свою щеку. Тайлер засмеялся, наклонился, быстро поцеловав Тома в щеку, после чего развернулся к своему автомобилю. Он открыл дверь и посмотрел на Тома из-за нее.

— Не пропадай! — сказал Тайлер, помахав ему рукой, и плюхнулся на сидение.

— Береги себя, Тайлер! — услышал он от Тома, после чего захлопнул дверь, повернул ключ в замке зажигания и выехал со стоянки.

По дороге домой все его мысли вернулись к Трою. Его сердце забилось быстрее, когда он подумал о запланированной на вечер встрече. Тайлер знал, что он идет не только против себя самого, но и против правил агентства, так как нельзя видеться с клиентами в свободное от работы время, но он продолжал видеться с Троем. Вместе с этим он не обращал внимания на свои же предупреждения о поддержании дистанции, позволив себе увлечься. А если уже в субботу, когда он покидал квартиру Троя, ему было не по себе, значит, потом будет хуже.

Мысли о Трое затуманили его голову в те выходные, из-за чего он не мог сфокусироваться на своих клиентах. Последние несколько дней Тайлер то и дело мысленно возвращался к выражению лица Троя, когда сказал, что уходит. На мгновение он подумал, что в его прекрасных глазах он увидел разочарование или удивление. Возможно, так падал свет или воображение Тайлера сыграло с ним, но этот взгляд заставил его вспомнить о чувстве вины. Поэтому в понедельник Тайлер зашел в цветочный магазин, чтобы заказать доставку букета.

Он принял самое изысканное их предложение и на секунду замешкался, выписывая чек на имя Каспара, но позже прикрепив его к открытке. Конечно, он догадывался, какая будет реакция Троя, но посчитал, что вернув Каспару деньги за то, что тот устроил ему встречу с Троем, будет справедливо. Как Тайлер уже сказал ему, когда Трой спросил в ту субботу, он показался ему необычным в их первую ночь. И кажется необычным до сих пор.

Дело не только в его потрясающей внешности — Бог знает, что в Трое есть та черта, которая цепляет Тайлера, — но и в лёгком юморе, светящемся из-под мощной брони таинственной недотроги, отчего Тайлеру всё сильнее хотелось узнать о нем больше. А ещё он понял, что Трой тоже думает о нем еще с первой встречи. Он только надеялся, что только в хорошем смысле, особенно после того, как Тайлер отправил ему цветы.

Понятно, что Трой опешил, когда Тайлер пришел к нему без объявления. Тем не менее, он без колебаний принял его, а воспоминания, всплывающие в его голове, заставили Тайлера улыбнуться, когда он припарковался возле многоквартирного дома. Он не может думать ничего плохого о нём, уж точно не после того, как тело Троя ответило ему.

Он улыбнулся, потоптавшись на месте, после чего решил зайти внутрь. Он с нетерпением ждал этого вечера.

— х —

Солнце медленно садилось, когда Тайлер постучал в дверь Троя тем вечером. Он смотрел на свои ботинки, хихикнув над приглушенными звуками по ту сторону двери, когда Трой на что-то наткнулся, красочно это что-то проклиная. Затем он услышал щелчок замка и увидел слегка покрасневшее лицо Троя: он стоял в открытых дверях, улыбаясь Тайлеру.

— Привет, — поздоровался Трой, немного задыхаясь.

— Привет, — Тайлер улыбнулся, посмотрев парню в глаза, и этот момент, казалось, замер на короткое время, после чего Трой сделал шаг в сторону, позволив ему пройти внутрь.

Пока он закрывал дверь, Тайлер прошел вперед. На самом-то деле не было никаких причин, чтобы избегать разговора о том, почему Тайлер здесь. Он буквально накинулся на Троя, схватив того за талию, близко притянув и уткнувшись в любимое место на его шее.

Трой качнулся, но удержался, схватившись за его плечи. Тайлер услышал стон, когда губами прильнул к мягкой коже и едва не потерял равновесие, когда Трой отстранился от него, всё ещё держав за плечи.

Быстро подняв голову, Тайлер удивлено моргнул, наблюдая за Троем, который повернулся и направился в сторону спальни. После того, как он дошел до дверного проема, Трой посмотрел на Тайлера через плечо, руками потянувшись к низу футболки.

— Планируешь присоединиться? — спросил он, быстро стянув её через голову и скрывшись за углом.

Тайлер прищурился и почувствовал, как звук, схожий с рычанием, норовит вырваться из него. Он пошел в спальню, по пути снимая свою рубашку. Он зашел в комнату, к тому времени уже расстегнув свои штаны, и замер, когда увидел, как возле постели Трой рывком снял свои штаны и боксеры. Он посмотрел на него из-под ресниц, и Тайлер не мог успокоиться, прежде чем подойти к парню и встать перед ним, он сделал глубокий вдох.

Трой обвел руки вокруг его шеи, притягивая к себе. Ладони Тайлера тут же легли на талию парня, а сам он наклонился, чтобы вновь поцеловать его шею. Сильнее обняв его руками, Трой потянулся вперёд, обдавая тёплым дыханием заднюю сторону шеи. Мягкое шептание губ Троя заставили его замереть. Они и до этого были так близко друг к другу, но Тайлер ещё ни разу не чувствовал на себе его губ из-за их быстрого темпа и накатывающих ощущений на Троя.

Тайлер тяжело выдохнул, когда Трой туже обнял его шею и приоткрыл губы, чтобы снова сомкнуть их ровно на том месте, куда горячо дышал. Из-за дразнящего мелкого поцелуя глаза Тайлера закрылись, а дыхание сбилось. Тёплые и мягкие губы Троя более настойчиво целовали его кожу. Тайлер застонал, когда Трой повел кончиком языка вверх по шее и осторожно всосал кожу на ней.

Только Тайлер открыл рот, чтобы попросить Троя не оставлять каких-либо следов, как тут же закрыл его, опасаясь нарушить момент. Трой оказался достаточно смелым, чтобы перенять инициативу на себя, а Тайлер почувствовал эту перемену в его поведении. Этого нельзя было увидеть, но то, как дразнил Трой, отзывалось в мышцах, и Тайлер чувствовал себя более податливым в его руках.

Рука потянулась выше, чтобы схватить волосы на затылке Тайлера и потянуть назад, таким образом, открывая шею для поцелуев, и Тайлер нежно простонал, когда тот начал посасывать мочку его уха. Он водил руками по спине Троя, словно поощряя и демонстрируя свое удовольствие.

Трой еще раз лизнул его кожу, после чего подался назад, а Тайлер поднял голову и открыл глаза. Трой смотрел на него потемневшими глазами, повернул его к кровати и толкнул, чтобы тот сел на край.

Тайлер тяжело сглотнул, когда Трой опустился на колени, устраиваясь у него между ног, положил руки на внутреннюю сторону бедер. Трой не мог оторвать глаз от его члена, который уже упирался Тайлеру в живот, и Окли промычал, когда Трой облизал губы.

На этот звук Трой поднял взгляд и посмотрел ему в глаза, отчего уголки губ Окли приподнялись. Желудок Тайлера сладостно сжался при таком виде. Наклонившись вперед — Трой не разрывал зрительного контакта, — он разомкнул губы, после чего осторожно облизнул головку члена. Тайлер глухо простонал и перенёс вес на локти, чтобы увидеть, как Трой прикрыл глаза, спрятав свои синие ирисы, вместе с этим вновь провёл языком, но в этот раз увереннее.

В этот раз Тайлер простонал громче и услышал ответный гул от парня, который начал быстро по блестящей от слюны коже водить языком, собрав образовавшиеся капли предъэякулята, проступившие на головке. Тайлер, тяжело дыша, наблюдал за тем, как Трой, втянув щеки, обхватил плоть ртом и принялся мягко посасывать.

Одной рукой Трой обхватил основание, постепенно глубже заглатывая твёрдый член. Тайлер устроил свою ладонь на его голове и выпрямился, со стоном запрокинув голову и зажмурив глаза от ощущений теплого рта на себе. Трой вновь издал гул и начал двигать головой вверх-вниз, добиваясь того, чтобы его губы перемещались по всей длине в такт с рукой.

Тайлер, тяжело дыша ртом, не мог держать свои руки на месте, и поглаживал волосы парня, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, останавливаясь на затылке. Он крепче сжал пальцы, когда второй рукой Трой принялся поглаживать кожу меж бёдер, надавливая большим пальцем в такт движениям своей головы.

Тайлер всё ещё не пришёл в себя от этой развязности Троя, но жаловаться он не собирался. То, как парень настаивал на том, чтобы доставить Окли удовольствие было ново, но приятно. Создалось ощущение, словно Трой отпустил все свои страхи и сомнения, приняв то, что он такое же сексуальное создание, как Тайлер и другие. Окли почувствовал гордость за открытие этой стороны Троя, что ему очень льстило.

Втянув воздух через нос, Тайлер в очередной раз провел рукой по волосам парнишки, после чего наклонился вперед на кровати в сторону тумбочки, чтобы достать смазку. Трой выпустил член изо рта и отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на запыхавшегося Тайлера. Его пенис дёрнулся от вида Троя с румяными щеками и припухшими влажными губами.

Вдохнув, Тайлер собрался сказать, как сладко Меллет выглядит, но в тот момент его пальцы нащупали в ящике то, чего он не ожидал, и потому замер. Схватив это, он поднял руку и достал целую связку презервативов.

Он медленно улыбнулся, приподнял бровь и перевёл внимание на устроившегося у него на коленях Троя, который положил свои руки на его бёдра и изо всех сил старался не смотреть ему в глаза. Тайлер хихикнул, но решил промолчать. Румянец Троя дал понять, что тот отдавал себе отчёт в том, что означала покупка презервативов. Ну, точнее, что означала конкретно для Тайлера. Простой жест не ярко, но ясно подтверждал, что Трой дал всем их совместным занятиям зеленый свет, и Тайлер почувствовал, как волна предвкушения прошлась по нему.

Внезапно он захотел выразить одобрение насчёт непривычного развития событий и, надеясь, что Трой также разделяет это ощущение, оторвал один презерватив из ленты и схватил бутылёк смазки, после чего сел обратно. Когда Трой наконец посмотрел на него, Тайлер улыбнулся, протянул свою руку и, подмигнув, перебрался в центр постели. Он опёрся на локти, поднял одно колено и качнул головой на себя, приглашая Троя.

Трой, смотря на него широко раскрытыми глазами, поднялся и приблизился на кровати к Тайлеру, который все еще держал бутылёк, не прерывая зрительный контакт. Трой принялся разглядывать тело Тайлера. Окли чуть шире раздвинул ноги, давая понять, что он имеет в виду, и когда Трой поднял на него глаза, чтобы убедиться в своих догадках, Тайлер понадеялся, что сумел передать своё горящее желание одним взглядом.

Судя по всему, Трой отлично его понял, ибо он открыл баночку смазки и, громко сглотнув, опустил пальцы в лубрикант. Тайлер согнул ногу в колене и приподнял её, с нетерпением ожидая прикосновений парня, когда тот протянул руку между ног Тайлера.

Ощущение прохладной смазки заставило Тайлера немного дернуться, и он откинулся, сделав глубокий вдох, когда пальцы Троя начали медленно распределять лубрикант вокруг его входа. Тайлер более чем на секунду задержал взгляд, и, чувствуя, что это доставляет Трою дискомфорт, закрыл глаза и простонал, когда почувствовал, как один из пальцев скользнул внутрь.

Тайлер сохранял ровное дыхание, наслаждаясь тем, как Трой неторопливо его подготавливает, но с каждым движением нетерпение Тайлера росло. Он толкнулся бёдрами навстречу его руке, намекая, что готов к большему.

— Я не сломаюсь. Давай еще один, — прошептал он и простонал, когда Трой, последовав инструкциям, добавил еще один палец. Небольшое трение заставило эрекцию Тайлера дернуться, настаивая на внимании.

Трой проталкивал пальцы глубже, иногда раздвигая их и сгибая, выискивая простату. Тайлер протяжно застонал, когда Трой коснулся заветной точки, сжал руками простынь и принялся двигать бёдрами в такт движениям пальцев, которые то и дело касались чувствительно места. Он всхлипнул, когда Трой вынул пальцы, и тихо зашипел, когда тот добавил третий, в этот раз уже по своей инициативе.

Тайлер открыл глаза и тут же встретился с его взглядом. Кажется, Трой наблюдал за ним, пока сам он держал глаза закрытыми. Рваный выдох слетел с губ Окли, наслаждающегося вниманием и тем, как его пальцы с уверенностью двигались в нем.

Пальцы Троя дрогнули, а руки Тайлера принялись искать на постели презерватив, а найдя его, порвали упаковку. Он видел, что Трой наблюдает за его действиями, когда он приподнялся на одном локте и второй рукой, что держала презерватив, потянулся к члену Троя. Он не смог натянуть его одной рукой, и Трой помог ему, аккуратно удерживая у основания. Тайлер раскатал презерватив по всей длине, а парень застонал от прикосновений. Лицо Тайлера находилось на уровне шеи Троя, и он наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать его разгоряченную кожу.

Он подался назад, когда презерватив был на месте, и потянул Троя, чтобы он навис над ним, и улыбнулся, когда тот устроился между его ног. Тайлер приобнял его за плечи и толкнулся бедрами вверх, прижавшись своим членом к его. Трой застонал и пару раз повторил его движение, но затем спустился ниже.

Немного успокоившись, Трой посмотрел на их тела, когда прижал головку члена ко входу Тайлера. Тот провел руками по лопаткам Троя и кивнул, когда парень посмотрел на него, словно спрашивая, готов ли Тайлер.

Трой начал продвигаться вперед, и Тайлер изо всех сил попытаться расслабить пропускавшие парня мышцы. Он медленно принимал его в себя и стонал, закрыв глаза, когда почувствовал Троя ещё глубже. Он рвано дышал, хватая ртом воздух, когда понял, что Меллет вплотную прижался к нему бёдрами. Трой остановился, и Тайлер, вновь открыв глаза, увидел, что его партнер, тяжело дыша ртом, был полностью сконцентрирован на нём, как и до этого.

Пока Тайлер думал о том, как это мило, что Меллет так сфокусирован, его тело болезненно хотело, чтобы его уже взяли, осталось дать знать об этом Трою. Сжав руки на его плечах, Тайлер поднял ноги, чтобы обернуть их вокруг талии, и плотнее прижался к нему.

— А сейчас трахни меня, — прорычал он сквозь зубы. Трой раскрыл глаза и застонал, когда Тайлер нарочно сжал мышцы вокруг его члена. Трой качнул бедрами, и Тайлер ахнул от такого резкого и жесткого движения.

Трой медленно вышел и наклонил голову, устроив ее на плече Тайлера, толкнулся вперед. Он повторил движение и не мог сдержать стонов, когда толчки стали частыми и глубокими. Тайлер хныкал; он прижался щекой к кровати, когда Трой начал лизать его шею. Тот зажал между губ кожу Тайлера, посасывая чувствительное место и шумно дыша через нос, пока его бедра толкались вперед.

Тайлер схватился за волосы на затылке Троя. Шипя от растекающегося в нем удовольствия, Трой полностью погрузился в дело, не отрывая губ от кожи Тайлера, а тот только и хотел, чтобы парень сосал сильнее. Он вскликнул, когда Трой ответил на это, прикусывая и посасывая кожу. Тайлер туже сжал ноги на талии Троя, из-за чего его бедра приподнялись над кроватью и толкнулись парню навстречу. Под новым углом Трой вошел глубже, и Тайлер застонал, почувствовав, как удовольствие усиливается.

Он понимал, что уже близок, и начал толкаться Трою навстречу, слыша ответные стоны, срывающиеся с губ Меллета. Трой ускорил движения, показывая Тайлеру, что его тоже скоро накроет оргазм. Тайлер просунул руку между их телами, сжимая свой член, и начал быстро двигать рукой.

Трой поднял голову с плеча, смотря на него из-под опущенных век и не переставая толкаться, а только отчаянно наращивая темп. Их резкие вдохи смешались в крохотном пространстве между ними, и Тайлер застонал, почувствовав, как в животе что-то сжалось, когда он заметил похоть в глазах юноши.

Он сглотнул, когда Трой хныкнул и прервал зрительный контакт, уронив голову на ключицы Тайлера, и Окли моргнул в замешательстве от неожиданной тяжести на груди. Трой двигал бедрами прерывисто, и слабые стоны слетали с его губ с каждым толчком, прежде чем он вскрикнул, резко толкнувшись вперед, казалось, по инерции.

Признаки оргазма Троя вынули Тайлера из забытья, и ему понадобилось всего лишь одно движение руки на своём члене, чтобы с пронзительным стоном достигнуть собственной ослепительной кульминации. Теплое ощущение разлилось по всему телу, послав приятную дрожь даже до кончиков пальцев.

Они всё ещё часто дышали, отходя от оргазма, пока судорога медленно сходила на нет. Тело Троя накрыло его, когда тот упал сверху, медленно расслабляясь, и Тайлер вытащил свою руку, чтобы обнять его. Он опустил ноги с талии парня, вытягивая их.

Трой глубоко вдохнул, осторожно выйдя из Тайлера, и тот застонал, почувствовав пустоту. Трой повернулся к нему и упал рядом на кровать. Тайлер все еще пытался отдышаться, когда парень заговорил.

— Вау, — на выдохе сказал он, что заставило Тайлера улыбнуться. — Это было… Вау. — Казалось, он не был в состоянии подобрать нужные слова, чтобы описать свои эмоции, и посмотрел на Тайлера с ухмылкой.

В груди Тайлера разлилась теплота при виде веселого выражения Троя, и он широко улыбнулся, когда Трой захихикал. Тот раскрыл глаза, когда понял, что случилось, и тут же прикрыл рот рукой, что заставило Тайлера громко засмеяться.

— Я рискну быть первым и скажу, что тебе понравилось, — поддразнил Тайлер, глядя на краснеющее лицо Троя, который все еще держал руку у рта, кивнув. — Хорошо, — продолжил Тайлер и сменил тон на более жесткий. — Но не привыкай, мне нравится это, — он просунул руку под одеяло, хватая Троя за задницу, — так сильно, что я не собираюсь отказаться от этого просто так.

Трой ахнул, прикрыл рот рукой и снова кивнул в ответ. Тайлер позволил улыбке проскользнуть на своем лице, хотя это не соответствовало тому, как сильно он сжимает ягодицу парня, но после этого он расслабился и с удовлетворенным вздохом лег рядом. Он поднял руки, чтобы сложить их за головой, и боковым зрением наблюдал, как Трой снял презерватив, поднялся с постели и вышел из спальни.

Тайлер только закрыл глаза, как получил мокрым полотенцем по лицу, и подпрыгнул от испуга. Он убрал его с лица, упираясь на локтях, и сердито посмотрел на стоящего в дверях Троя.

— Эй, не дуйся! Я знаю, как неприятно, когда это засыхает на коже, — Трой улыбнулся и склонил голову, глядя на тело Тайлера и указывая разбросанные белые капли.

Тайлер быстро вытер грудь и живот, после чего сел, скрутив полотенце в руках. Он кинул его в Троя, но не рассчитал силы, ибо Трой успел улизнуть из дверного проема с о-очень мужественным визгом.

Тайлер рассмеялся и забрался на кровать. Он откинулся на подушки и снова прикрыл глаза, ожидая, когда Трой вернется в постель, а его ослабевшее тело было полностью готово ко сну.

Ждать пришлось недолго, скоро он услышал тихие шаги, пересекающие комнату, и почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась под весом Троя, когда тот залез в постель. Однако Трой не лег рядом с ним. Тайлер резко раскрыл глаза, когда тот расположился у него на коленях поверх одеяла, при этом он до сих пор был голым, как в день, когда родился.

Трой смотрел на него сверху вниз с нежной улыбкой, и Тайлер положил руки на колени мальчика, медленно поглаживая кожу. Он был полностью сосредоточен на его лице и не заметил темную полоску ткани в руках; но когда перевёл на неё взгляд, Трой приподнял ее, показывая свернутый галстук.

— Ты оставил у меня свой галстук в первую ночь. Я забыл сказать в прошлый раз, — объяснил Трой, застенчиво протягивая Тайлеру, чтобы тот взял его.

Тайлер взял галстук из руки Троя и ткань распустилась в длинную ленту. Это хороший галстук, но он не сказать, что скучал по нему, судя по тому, что даже не вспомнил, что оставил его. Он рассматривал его, после чего посмотрел на Троя и положил обратно в его ладонь.

— Считай это подарком, — он улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Трой закачал головой.

— Я не могу принять его! Он стоит, наверное, целое состояние, — протянул он. Тайлер улыбнулся еще шире и обнял Троя, сжимая его ладонь своей.

— Я хочу, чтобы он был у тебя, — мягко, но убедительно сказал он, не собираясь больше спорить об этом.

Трой вздохнул, принимая поражение, и посмотрел на свою руку, которую сжал Тайлер и вновь опустил на его колено, в тишине продолжая изучать лицо Меллета. Через несколько минут Трой снова поднял глаза.

— Спасибо, Тайлер, — с нерешительной улыбкой прошептал Трой, и Окли улыбнулся, довольный, что Трою понравился этот неожиданный подарок.

Прилив игривости накрыл Тайлера, и пока он наблюдал, как щеки парня заливаются румянцем, вытянул галстук из его руки. Трой поднял голову и удивленно открыл рот. Но он не успел ничего сказать, ибо Тайлер обвил галстук вокруг его шеи, завязывая его.

Тайлер рассмеялся и откинулся на подушки, удивленный тем, как Трой в тот момент был похож на подарок в человеческом обличии. Тот поднял бровь в ответ на его выражение лица и повернулся лицом к зеркалу, чтобы рассмотреть себя.

— Миленько, — протянул Трой, весьма впечатлительным тоном, на что Тайлер улыбнулся еще шире. Губы Троя дернулись, когда он попытался сдержать свою улыбку, и толкнул Тайлера в предплечье, когда тот повернулся к нему. — Это не смешно! — завыл Трой сквозь поджатые губы, из-за чего Тайлер засмеялся.

Тайлер знал, что это вовсе не смешно, но почему-то не мог удержаться от смеха, а когда он это понял, по его щекам катились слезы от смеха.

— Боже мой, — услышал он стон Троя откуда-то сверху, над ним, и он практически мог видеть, как парень раздраженно закатил глаза. Тайлер успокоился, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, и почувствовал, как Трой соскользнул с его колен и прилег рядом.

Тайлер протер глаза и отложил очки на тумбочку. Он вытянул руку, чтобы притянуть Троя ближе к себе, немного разочаровавшись, заметив, что парень снял галстук. Трой устроился напротив него, положив голову ему на плечо, вытянув руку, чтобы ущипнуть, и Тайлер снова хихикнул.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Трой в его шею, и Тайлер мог чувствовать его улыбку на своей коже.

— Прости, — он улыбнулся и поднял руку, чтобы приобнять и прижать его к себе. Тайлер только успокоился, как вспомнил, что ему нужно сказать Трою, что они не смогут видеться какое-то время. Он глубоко вдохнул, сильнее прижимая к себе Троя, и посерьезнев, заговорил.

— Мне придется уйти завтра довольно рано. У меня рейс в Сан-Франциско во второй половине дня.

Он почувствовал, как Трой приподнялся и посмотрел на него.

— Оу? — мягко протянул Трой.

— У меня намечается командировка на следующие четыре дня, а после у меня более чем на две недели плотно забит график. Мой следующий перерыв только через три недели, включая завтра, — объяснил он, рассеянно проводя пальцами по волосам Троя.

— Оу, — тихо ответил Трой, опустив голову вниз, и его дыхание отдавалось в грудь Тайлера.

— Зато все выходные в моём распоряжении, — мягко добавил Тайлер. — И я обещаю позвонить, как только появится возможность.

Трой тихо вздохнул и прошептал:

— Тебе не нужно ничего обещать, Тайлер, ведь я понимаю, что ты занят.

От этих слов в животе у Тайлера завязался узел, и, мягко потянув подбородок Троя на себя, так, чтобы видеть его лицо, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Я позвоню тебе. Обещаю, — повторил он, сделав ударение на обещании.

Трой моргнул, выдерживая его взгляд, после чего кивнул Тайлеру и вновь положил голову ему на плечо.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Трой в ответ. Тайлер глубоко вздохнул, надеясь, что Трой хоть немного верит его словам. Он ведь не давал никаких поводов не доверять ему, не так ли? А если так, то Тайлер даже не может этого вспомнить.

Только если дело не в его работе, мелком подумал Тайлер, но не стал задумываться, сфокусировавшись на теплом теле Троя, которое расслаблялось в его руках. Если нерешительность Троя все еще основывалась на работе Тайлера, и он думал об этом. К тому же, он надеется, что сможет доказать Трою, что его деятельность, этот способ заработать деньги, не определяет его как человека, и что он всегда держит свое слово.

В голове всплыл вопрос, почему для него так важно заполучить доверие Троя? Он прекрасно знал, что не должен привязываться к своим клиентам. Тайлер проигнорировал это, однако он думал об этом же, когда встретил Тома. Вместо того, чтобы рассуждать, Тайлер закрыл глаза.

Он обнял Троя крепче и заметил, как он ближе прижался к нему, после чего погрузился в сон.


	8. One Night With You And I Forget My Past

Тайлер глубоко выдохнул, опустившись на кресло в небольшой гостиной своего номера, наконец получив возможность расслабиться и вытянуть ноги после долгого дня. Было около часа ночи, а он только вернулся в свой гостиничный номер после того, как он был сопровождающим одного парня на Вегас-свадьбе своего кузена.

По-видимому, парень, которого Тайлер сопровождал, устал отвечать на вопросы, типа, когда же он вступит в ряды женатых мужчин, присоединившись к их огромной итальянской семье, и выход нашел в приглашении на свадьбу мужчину. 

По мнению Тайлера, его клиент, чтобы сделать каминг аут перед родственниками, мог бы выбрать для того более удачный момент, ибо большинство из них не смогло отойти от шока в течение всего вечера. Кроме того, за этим парнем постоянно наблюдала невеста, но выглядела она почему-то грустной. Было и время, и место, однако Тайлеру не разрешалось говорить по данному вопросу.

Так что он держал рот на замке в течение всего дня, вежливо улыбаясь и поддерживая беседы. Некоторые более молодые женщины - так же приглашенные гости - в конце концов, подключались к разговорам с Тайлером. И еда была просто замечательна, ну, хоть что-то.

Его клиент не захотел получить «десерт» вечером, так что оставшуюся ночь Тайлер мог провести так, как хотел. А он хотел позвонить Трою.

С их последней встречи, Тайлер каждый день пытался выудить время, чтобы набрать ему, но когда Тайлер сказал, что он будет занят, он не солгал. Из всей командировки, начиная с обычных ночных событий и заканчивая сегодняшней свадьбой, график Тайлера был забит настолько, что времени хватало только на сон и подготовку к следующей встрече. Он хотел, чтобы у него было чуть больше времени на разговор, не просто сказать «привет». Смс-ки это, конечно, не то.

Тайлер снял пиджак, доставал телефон из кармана и быстро нажал на номер Троя, как только нашел его. Он понимал, что уже поздно и что тем самым он рискует разбудить Троя, набирая именно сейчас, но что-то ему подсказывает, что Трой не из тех, кто рано ложится спать в пятничную ночь, даже если он решил остаться дома. Откинувшись на спинку кресла и приложив телефон к уху, он надеялся, что интуиция его не подвела. 

Потребовалось несколько гудков, и мужчина улыбнулся, услышав слегка хриплое «Алло?». Он скучал по этому голосу больше, чем был готов признать.

— Надеюсь, я не разбудил тебя, красавчик, — сказал он вместо приветствия, заметив сонливость в голосе Троя. Кроме этого, он слышал сбитое дыхание Троя, словно тому пришлось бежать, чтобы поднять трубку.

— Ох. Нет, все нормально. Я-я был… Эм… — Трой затих, а его голос сбился в поиске подходящих слов, и, видимо, ничего не подобрав, он решил просто замолчать.

Тайлер нахмурился.

— Я звоню не вовремя? 

После недолгого молчания, Трой ответил на вопрос вопросом.

— Э-эм, почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Кажешься отвлечённым, — сказал Тайлер, услышав приглушённый шорох простыней на заднем фоне, когда Трой откашлялся. В животе у Тайлера затянулся узел. Может, Трой вовсе не один сейчас. — Я что-то прервал?

— Нет, нет! — быстро ответил Трой. — Я просто… думал. 

Нахмурившись, Тайлер принялся искать логику в поведении Троя и в том, что тот явно пытался уйти от вопросов. Возможно, Тайлеру стоило повременить со звонком. Было уже поздно в конце концов. К тому же была вероятность, что Трой уже в кровати и готовился ко сну. 

Стоп.

Трой в постели. Со сбившимся дыханием. «Просто думал». 

В голове вдруг что-то щелкнуло, и улыбка на лице Тайлера стала шире.

— А-ага, — с дразнящим тоном протянул он. — Могу я узнать, о чем ты думаешь?

— Не знаю, — Трой сглотнул и вероятно понял, о чем подумал Тайлер, услышав его голос. — О всяком. 

Тайлер едва не закатил глаза на то, как Трой уклончиво отвечал на вопросы, но решил продолжить, в надежде разоблачить его делишки. Если бы Трой на самом деле хотел, чтобы Тайлер ничего не знал, то сменил бы тему. К тому же, мысль о том, что Трой сейчас находился в постели, пойманный на ублажении себя, заставила член Тайлера напрячься в интересе и упереться в молнию брюк. 

— «О всяком», а? — протянул Тайлер. — Я это к тому - хотя не могу быть уверенным на все сто, - что могу поклясться: мои уши горели буквально минуту назад, — Тайлер усмехнулся, не ожидая, что Трой ответит ему быстро.

— Им и полагалось, — его тон был больше саркастичным, нежели нерешительным, хотя это не помешало Тайлеру зациклиться на этих словах. 

— Значит, ты думал обо мне? — надавил Тайлер. Его смех притих, и не было слышно ничего, кроме тихого дыхания Троя. Молчание вдруг стало неуверенным. Он перегнул палку? — Трой?

После паузы, во время которой Тайлер затаил дыхание, Трой пробормотал:

— Может быть.

Тепло разлилось по телу Тайлера, и он почувствовал, как его возбуждение возросло. Такой поворот событий был совершенно неожиданным для Тайлера, ибо, набирая номер парня, он рассчитывал на обычную лёгкую беседу по телефону, а ответ Троя открыл для него возможность иного вида разговора, и он, само собой, не собирался жаловаться. Мысль о сексе по телефону с Троем заставила его живот сделать сальто.

— Я тоже думал о тебе, — промурлыкал он в ответ и услышал, как Трой тихо вздохнул. Он сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох, опустив руку ниже, чтобы надавить ладонью на выпуклость. Он выждал какое-то время, после чего задал следующий вопрос, более низким от возбуждения голосом. — У тебя стоит? 

Послышался рваный выдох на другом конце провода, и Тайлер мог слышать сбитое дыхание Троя. 

— Да… — прошептал Трой через минуту, и Тайлер тихо простонал, уверенными движениями руки поглаживая эрекцию сквозь штаны.

— У меня тоже, — прошептал он в ответ.

Трой снова ахнул, и Тайлер сполз ниже в кресле и потянулся рукой к пуговице на своих штанах. Он расстегнул ее и опустил молнию, после чего просунул руку под резинку боксеров. Удовлетворенно выдохнув, он обернул ладонь вокруг уже твердого члена, настаивающего на трении. 

— Дотронься до себя, — выдохнул Тайлер, закрыв глаза и принявшись водить рукой отрывистыми движениями, поддразнивая себя.

— Я уже, — низким голосом пробормотал Трой, и член Тайлера дёрнулся от удовольствия. 

— Черт, Трой, — прошипел Тайлер. — Ты хоть представляешь, что творишь со мной? — он услышал шорохи, и Трой нежно простонал, из-за чего Тайлер прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне? — прошептал Трой.

Тайлер втянул носом воздух и выдохнул ртом, позволив себе большим пальцем провести по головке эрекции, тем самым собрав выделение и ленивыми круговыми движениями растерев его.

— От одной только мысли о том, как ты лежишь в постели и ублажаешь себя, думая обо мне и слушая мой голос, у меня стоит, — пробормотал он, сильно сжав пульсирующую плоть в руке. — Хотел бы я быть сейчас там с тобой.

Дыхание Трой стало тяжелее, пока Тайлер говорил, он прерывисто выдыхал, что заставляло Тайлера практически дрожать.

— А если бы ты был? — на выдохе спросил Трой.

Тайлер спустил боксеры ниже по бедрам, облизнул губы и возобновил движения рукой, на этот раз сильнее и жестче, но по-прежнему дразня себя.

— Тогда я бы лежал рядом и наслаждался тем, как ты наслаждаешься своими же прикосновениями. Однако я, скорее всего, не продержался бы долго без ощущения твоей мягкой кожи. — Тайлер остановился на мгновение, глубоко вдохнув. — Я бы начал с твоих плеч, медленно проводя пальцами вниз по твоему распалённому телу, после чего убрал бы твою руку, заменил бы её своей и продолжил надрачивать тебе. Потом я бы наклонился и начал целовать твою шею. Я знаю точки, от прикосновения к которым ты таешь.

У Троя перехватило дыхание, и Тайлер продолжил, понизив тон. 

— Чуть погодя я бы заменил руку своим ртом, перед этим остановившись на твоём соске, поддразнив его кончиком языка, взяв в рот и осторожно прикусив. Тебе нравится, когда я так делаю, не так ли? Пускаю в ход зубы?

Из Троя вырвалось хныканье, а его голос был напряженным, когда он слабо пробормотал: 

— Мхмм.

— Так я и думал, — хмыкнул Тайлер. — Тогда я бы продолжил, целовал бы твой живот и опускался ниже, опаляя дыханием твою плоть и медленно вбирая тебя в рот. Я бы мягко посасывал, а пальцами дразнил бы твой вход. Я бы протолкнул их внутрь в тот момент, когда сжал бы глотку вокруг твоего члена. 

Со сбитым дыханием Трой промычал. Тайлер представил, как тот следует его инструкциям и ахнул, когда тепло отдалось в его паху. Он должен знать.

— Ты делаешь это? — прошептал он. Он слушал шаткое дыхание Троя и снова прикусил губу, поглаживая рукой теперь только головку, смакуя каждое движение и чувствуя, как удовольствие пробирается сквозь всё его тело, и сжал свой кулак сильнее, коротко двигая им вверх-вниз.

— Да, — через минуту выдохнул Трой, и бедра Тайлера дёрнулись вперед, отчего он едва не задохнулся, выпустив стон. Он быстро протянул руку, чтобы схватить у основания, и удовольствие усилилось от мысли, что Трой тоже дрочит себе в тот самый момент. 

— Черт, — прошипел Тайлер и сильно прикусил губу, услышав в ответ стон Троя. Он попытался успокоить свое бешено колотящееся сердце, и тяжело дышал носом, а когда его мышцы немного расслабились, он вновь откинулся на подушки. Он рвано выдохнул, осторожно возобновив движения рукой. — Тебе хорошо, детка? — прошептал он хриплым голосом.

Трой простонал, и Тайлер услышал, что его дыхание всё сильнее сбивается. 

— Да… Но не так хорошо, как с тобой, — прошептал Трой между задыхающимися вдохами, и Окли ответил стоном. — Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты сейчас был здесь, — выдохнул Трой, продолжив. — Знаешь, ты был прав в ту первую ночь. У меня никогда не было кого-то наподобие тебя. Ты знал то, что мне нравится, до того, как узнал это я сам. И то, как ты полностью меня заполняешь… — Трой остановился и простонал, на что Тайлер всхлипнул, толкнувшись вперед бёдрами. — Я не знаю, где заканчиваешься ты, и начинаюсь я; не думаю, что найду чувство приятнее, чем ощущение тебя во мне… — он замолк, а его дыхание становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее, и у Тайлера тоже сбилось дыхание, а в груди что-то сжалось при словах Троя.

— Трой, — успел прошептать Тайлер до того, как дар речи покинул его. Всё, что он смог сделать, — это смаковать искры наслаждения, пробравшие все его тело, пока он продолжал сильно двигать рукой, слушая тяжелое дыхание Троя. Он попытался замедлить быстрые движения руки, чтобы не кончить так скоро. Он хотел услышать, как дойдёт до оргазма Трой, и не заглушить его собой. 

Он застонал, услышав, как Трой хныкал в удовольствии и ерзал по постели, создавая шорох ткани о кожу на заднем плане. Тайлер представил, как тело Троя выгибается на простынях, как он зажимает ткань пальцами, и как сладкий стон слетает с его губ. Ему интересно, о чём в тот момент думал Трой. Может, он представлял Тайлера с закрытыми глазами, сидящего в номере отеля, поглаживающего себя и рассказывающего о том, что сделал бы, будь он сейчас рядом. Или же он представлял, что Тайлер прям там, рядом с ним, вжимает его в матрас, трахает его, окружает его и помечает его.

Тайлер кончиком пальца дразнил головку члена и вновь принялся двигать рукой. Он крепче обхватил пульсирующую плоть, подавив громкий стон. Его удовольствие стало невыносимым, и он беспокойно ёрзал в кресле.

— Я близко, — задыхаясь, выжал из себя он, сильнее проводя рукой.

— Я тоже, — простонал Трой, его голос был напряженным, красноречиво оповещая, что тот уже скоро кончит.

Тайлер чувствовал, как оргазм с пугающей скоростью приближается к нему, он тяжело дышал, когда Трой стонал с короткими всхлипами. Тайлер напрягся, подался вперед, двигая рукой быстро, под стать стонам Троя.

— Думай обо мне, когда будешь кончать, Трой, — задыхался Тайлер. — Думай обо мне, как я думаю о тебе.

Стон Троя послужил сигналом Тайлеру о том, что того накрыл ослепительный оргазм, когда его самого настигло то же удовольствие. 

Он выгнулся в кресле, вжавшись плечами в подушку позади него, а его бедра толкались вперед, пока он не переставал стонать. Слушая рваные всхлипы Троя, Тайлер наслаждался тем, что добился этого, не используя ничего, кроме слов. Очень приятно понимать, что он способен повлиять на него до такой степени.  
Когда интенсивные волны удовольствия сменились лёгкой дрожью, Тайлер расслабился на мягком кресле, лениво моргая. Его сердце колотилось в груди, и он пытался выбраться из этого тумана похоти, накрывшего голову. 

Это было насыщенно. Слова Троя по-прежнему крутились в его голове, заполнив её какой-то теплотой, которой Тайлер раньше не чувствовал. Опять же, Тайлер не думал, что когда-либо встречал кого-то, кто влиял бы на него так, как влиял Трой. Он рад, что юноша с каждым разом открывался ему больше, позволяя Тайлеру быть ближе.

Мягкий стон с другого конца вывел Тайлера из размышлений, давая понять, что Трой тоже медленно отходил. Тайлер все еще прерывисто дышал, и, посмотрев вниз, увидел капли на своей коже и лениво вытер их. Он заметил, как несколько пятен впитались в темно-коричневые подушки, и усмехнулся.

— Если они возьмут дополнительную плату за пятна на подушках, имей в виду, что ты компенсируешь её мне, как только мы встретимся, — усмехнулся он, оттянув край рубашки, чтобы ею вытереть следы.

Тихое дыхание Троя смешалось с его смехом, и после он ответил лениво, но игриво.

— Вот как?

Тайлер улыбнулся шире, откинул голову назад и расслабился. 

— Да, и ты можешь начать с покупки выпивки, когда мы пойдем гулять через две недели в пятницу. 

Тайлер сглотнул в попытке успокоить сердцебиение, ибо этот звук отдавался гулом в тишине. Он понимал, что практически пригласил Троя на свидание.

Он просто надеется, что не сболтнул лишнего.

Из-за затянувшегося молчания Тайлер уже был готов забрать свои слова обратно, когда услышал мягкий голос Меллета. 

— С удовольствием. 

Тайлер распахнул глаза и поднял голову.

— Серьезно? — прошептал он недоверчиво, почувствовав, как подступает кашель. — То есть, здорово! Жду с нетерпением, — застенчиво улыбнулся он, радуясь, что Трой не видел его лицо. 

Трой нежно рассмеялся и прошептал:

— Тогда увидимся. Спокойной ночи, Тайлер.

— Сладких снов, Трой, — проурчал Тайлер и услышал, как Трой тихо вздохнул, после чего положил трубку. Тайлер убрал телефон от уха и откинул голову на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза. 

Две недели будут жутко длинными.


End file.
